Hajimete ga tsuneni aru
by Miku Hatsune 123456
Summary: En alguna epoca antigua , Hatsune Miku es una princesa , humilde y alegre ; pero ultimamente los reinos han tenido problemas con el gran reino Hatsune , por lo cual ella necesitara un poco de proteccion ; sus padres buscan desesperados alguien que no sea facil de vencer y proteja a su hija ; hasta que Kamui Gakupo se presenta ; fue simplemente un odio a primera vista
1. Conociendo al recien llegado

_¡Mucho gusto! Mi nombre es Hatsune Miku , espero que nos agrademos mucho en este fic donde me conoceran , bueno ¿que puedo decir sobre mi? soy alegre , a veces imperactiva... creo que siempre ; en fin , hoy es un dia como muchos de los dias que he vivido en el palacio , disculpen , olvide mencionarlo , soy la princesa del reino Hatsune ; uno de los mas importantes entre todos los reinos , en estos momentos tenemos una disputa con nuestro pueblo y somos envidiados por otros paises , la gente del pueblo es maravillosa , es muy humilde y juguetona , me agradan mucho , siempre son tan alegres , aunque me paren encerrando en mi habitacion por miedo a que algo me pueda suceder yo siempre encuentro la manera de escapar._

_Hace poco , mi guardaespaldas murio , mi madre se puso histerica por eso ya que intentaron matarme o secuestrarme , no le di mucha importancia al asunto , es que no me da mucho miedo eso asi que no le hice caso alguno , ahora en este dia me van a conseguir otro , se supone que mi padre llamo a un samurai o cosa asi , bueno no me interesa realmente despues de todo los soborno a mis guardaespaldas para que no digan nada sobre mi escapatoria ; quizas piensen que soy fria pero maximo mis guardaespaldas solo llegan a 2 dias conmigo y luego son asesinados o algo por el estilo , yo intentaba tomarles cariño , y cuando morian era otro vacio en mi corazon , por lo cual decidi que ya no debo encariñarme con nadie que solo este aqui para cuidarme._

_Ademas que creo que se lo merecian , si despues de todo ellos son asesinos , diente por diente y ojo por ojo ¿no? ; nunca he tenido un guardaespaldas que no haya matado , todos eran experimentados en ese tema , que no le dare mucha importancia ; bueno hablando de otras cosas en mi vida diaria como princesa ya que no hay nada mejor que hacer hasta que en la medianoche escapo , mm , ah , siempre ando usando kimonos , me hacen ver mas madura que cuando uso una bata pequeña para dormir , cuando uso kimonos mi pelo puede estar en un solo bucle , o en dos colitas , y solo a veces me lo dejo suelto , es extraño como el cabello tiene una gran influencia en mi._

_Ya que yo , cuando me peino mi cabello largo y aguamarino en un solo bucle , me veo como una princesa , elegante , asi es como me presento ante la gente de clase alta y en eventos y reuniones , y luego mi cabello en dos colitas es cuando estoy en el palacio y es un dia simple y normal , tambien cuando voy a visitar a las personas del pueblo ; y bueno mi cabello largo , no lo he mostrado ante mis padres ni las empleadas de la casa , solo me lo dejo asi cuando voy a dormir , como si fue un tipo de cabello solo para mi , lo se es raro pero ¿que se le va a hacer? ; aun asi cuando una sirvienta me llama para algo que sea importante yo me peino mis dos colitas aunque esten mal hechas y voy a atenderla_

_Es que me parece que el cabello largo solo se debe de usar como lo usan en los cuentos , o sea , con la persona que ames , hasta ahora no hay nadie que ame ya que tampoco conozco muchos chicos , solo unos chicos del pueblo que son mis amigos , solo eso , bueno despues les comentare sobre ellos ; me parece que yo usare el cabello largo cuando mi padre me comprometa con alguien , eso no me importa , mientras pueda ser de ayuda y union para el reino estara bien , ademas que tengo demasiados pretendientes millonarios y uno que otros conde ; asi que preferiblemente mi padre aun no rechaza ni acepta propuestas , esperando que se le aparezca una mejor por toda la competencia por mi._

_Bueno ya les he contado sobre mi ...¡Ah esperen faltan mis amigas! A pesar de que sean criadas a mi no me interesa , no soy clasista ni nada por el estilo ; bien , mi mejor amiga se llama Kasane Teto , es una chica muy tierna y divertida que tiene 30 años y aparenta de 15 , cuando sea mayor quiero ser como ella , de vez en cuando le pido recetas que cuiden mi figura y ella me contesta que comiendo pan se ve asi de bien ; es una persona muy agil , intrepida , y arriesgada , es muy divertido pasar el tiempo con ella ya que siempre me anima el dia , si es que me he peleado con mis padres ella encuentra la solucion de eso, y nos ponemos a veces a jugar en el jardin a carnavales , cuando estamos en fechas obviamente , pero mis padres no deben enterarse._

_Mis padres son un tanto... eto.. ¿Como decirlo? ; especiales ¡Aja! ¡Esa es la palabra! ; es que ellos no creen en que la sociedad baja y la alta puedan llevarse bien , de seguro es porque ellos fueron criados de esa manera y piensan tan hipocritamente cuando alguien de la clase baja me salvo la vida , asi es , ¡Sorpresa! ; eso fue cuando era pequeña y esto recien se le podia llamar reino ya que recien se desarrollaba en recursos y minerales , un pueblo joven y pequeño , con personas muy divertidas y alegres , mis padres antes no eran tan exagerados con mi seguridad y la division de las clases , es que mi padre fue presionado por mis abuelos a que tome el control y nos separe a mi y a mis amigos del pueblo ; eso es lo que puso en su testamente por lo cual a mi papá solo le quedo cumplir._

_Yo siempre trataba de hacer todo correcto como princesa desde ese entonces , mi madre , quien es una persona muy buena , le da animos a mi papá cuando tiene problemas , es un poco envidiable.. la idea de amar , pero se supone que hasta que me case no sentire nada parecido , solo tengo 13 años asi que me queda mucho para esperar una boda , mientras tanto yo seguire soñando con un casamiento de ensueño , que las campanas toquen al unisono alertando a todos que ya soy una esposa , eso seria maravilloso , pero mejor dejo de perder el tiempo porque cada vez que me imagino eso no dejo de recordar al lindo chico que me salvo de mi muerte , la cual iba a ser rapida y sin dolor , aunque eso no podria saberlo bien._

_Era un dia soleado , mis padres andaban conversando con las personas que necesitaban mas riego para sus cultivos y apuntandolo en una lista de necesidades urgentes , tenia unos lazos rosados con un estampado de flores en mi cabello amarrado en dos colitas ; una chaqueta de alta calidad color mostaza claro con unos toques de rosado en los extremos y tambien en la derecha en la esquina superior un lazo con flor al medio , y usando un vestido marron que me llegaba hasta las rodillas , siempre debia vestir bien dado que tenia que ser vista como una princesa desde el primer instante , me puse a caminar buscando a mis amigos ya que no los veia , me aleje de la vista de mis padres , creo que tendria como 5 años en ese entonces._

_Y de la nada , pasaba un carruaje a toda velocidad , ese fue el carruaje que traia el mensaje de que mi abuelo habia fallecido , pero como estaba con tanta prisa no me noto que yo estaba en medio del camino , me quede paralizada , unas señoras dieron un grito aterrador cuando ya era el momento de impacto , pensaba que ya iba a morir , asi que cerre los ojos abrazando el dulce sabor de la agonia de despedirse de la vida , el caballo relincho , y fue empujada por una gran fuerza , abri los ojos y me encontre en el suelo con unas cuantas lagrimas salian de mis ojos por el miedo que tenia , un chico de cabellos morados largos me habia salvado , ya que como yo no pude reaccionar me habia quedado como estatua , pero el habilmente decidio empujarme y sacarme del camino del carruaje veloz._

_-"¿Estas bien..?"-me pregunto esa voz suave y varonila a pesar de ser un niño parecia que el tenia 10 años , ya que era mas alto que yo considerablemente , con esfuerzo le logre asentir , y no me habia percatado pero nos encontrabamos en una posicion comprometedora ya que el estaba sobre mi , muy cerca de mi cuerpo , en seguida me sonrojo_

_-"M..M.. ¡Me encuentro perfectamente gracias!"-grite yo muy nerviosa , creo que fue la verguenza de estar tan cerca de alguien , me quise levantar pero sin darme cuenta golpe mi cabeza contra la de ese chico produciendo un gran sonido sordo , los dos solamos un pequeño chillido de dolor y nos miramos... para luego reirnos._

_Creo que ese fue mi primer amor , sus ojos eran morados , muy brillantes , a veces cuando lo recuerdo y me imagino a el de perfil , pareciese que fuera una mujer por su cabello largo , pero si lo miras a la cara te das cuenta de su expresion varonil y tranquila ; lamentablemente despues de ese dia no llegue a volver a ver al chico que me gusto , adios primer amor , pero estoy super segura de que solo fue un amor de niña , osea que no era algo muy serio , quizas no me enamore de el , solamente de la idea de que el como un superheroe me haya salvado de una tragica muerte , aun asi en algun momento de mi vida me gustaria volverlo a ver , a mi salvador pelimorado , seria muy divertido ya que ese dia jugamos horas y horas pero mis padres me mandaron a descansar por el exhausto dia que habia tenido._

_En fin , a veces esos recuerdos me invaden mientras duermo , para mi es un muy grato recuerdo , pero siempre se termina cuando las sirvientas me llaman para el desayuno , hay veces que me hubiera gustado no ser princesa , ser princesa significa acatar muchas ordenes de mis padres y responsabilidades , debo siempre atender y asentir todo con una sonrisa , debo ir elegante a los eventos y fiestas , y aun mas si son reuniones , aceptar el prometido que mi padre escoja para mi y pasar el resto de mi vida con una persona que posiblemente me cueste amarlo , o siemplemente no lo ame , y lo peor seria tener un hijo con el , un hijo de la persona que no amabas , es un poco extraño decirlo asi pero seria desilusionante._

_Me encanta la musica y bailar , es algo que mis padres aun no comprender , ya que en sus limitaciones estrictas eso no cabe , yo quisiera dejar mi puesto de princesa y ser una cantante , me gusta ver la cara de las personas felices cuando canto una melodia , las personas en el pueblo dicen que tengo una muy hermosa voz , eso me sube el autoestima mucho , y mas si puedo cantar para ellos toda la noche , desgraciadamente no puedo hacer eso ya que en la mañana la sirvienta se daria cuenta de que no estoy en mi habitacion y alertaria a mis padres , solo unos dias de la semana voy para que no sospechen , no puedo dejar que me quiten lo poco de libertad que me queda , por eso es que todas las mesadas que ellos me daban lo usaba en los guardaespaldas para mantener sus bocas cerradas._

_¿Como murio el ultimo? , estaba dando un paseo por el bosque y de repente salieron dos hombres vestidos de negro y con mascaras , corri en sentido contrado y aparecieron otros dos hombres , me estaban acorralando , yo podia sola contra ellos , no era necesidad de que alguien me ayudara pero mi guardaespaldas algo asustado salio a "socorrerme" segun el , pero no envainaba la espada para nada , asi que yo rapidamente tuve que sacarla y hacerles frente , sabia usar un poco la espada porque yo estoy viendome obligada a practicar el esgrima , asi que con facilidad ataque a uno de ellos y le deje una herida grave , otro quiso atacarme pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de los guardias que se acercaban , ellos escaparon , me di media vuelta para luego ver que mi guardaespaldas tenia clavada una espada en el estomago , no habia caso , el ya iba a morir._

_Claro que le hicimos un funeral cumpliendo todos los requisitos para que descanse en paz, nadie de mi familia solto lagrimas , pero debo admitir que eso me bajo la moral por todo el dia , no podia hacer nada con la muerte... que molesto... odioso.. no me agradaba la idea de que alguien se sacrificase solo por mi , no soy tan importante , solo un alma humana como los demas , quizas mis padres piensen lo contrario ya que soy su preciada hija , e igual yo pensaria lo mismo si fuera en el caso de ellos , pero aun asi a pesar de ser una persona que ni siquiera tuve tiempo para aprenderme su nombre habia muerto , era una alma inocente en un mundo vil que se destruye a si mismo._

_Pero tranquilos , este fic no es gore ni nada parecido , a lo maximo moriran personas que no se sabe quienes son y no tienen mucha importancia en el fic , dado esto continuo ;ando un poco cansada , ya que ayer fui a visistar a mis amigos , me encanta pasar el tiempo con ellos , Teto sabe mi secreto y lo guarda bien ya que las demas sirvientas podrian ser malas conmigo y decirles a mis padres , las demas.. me odian , nadie me conoce tan bien como Teto ; las demas criadas que tengo son Luka, Rin y Neru , siempre andan hablando a mis espaldas , a pesar de que trato de llevarme bien con ellas al parecer nada me funcion , por suerte Teto y unas chicas mas estan ahi para darme animos._

_Otras de mis amigas serian Sakine Meiko , y Yowane Haku ; Meiko es una pelicastaña que le encanta el sake en todas sus formas , se la pasa ebria muchas veces , pero Teto trata de mantenerla sobria , lo mismo pasa con Haku pero a ella le gusta la cerveza , es una chica timida y introvertida , me llevo un tiempo mas con ella para hacerme su amiga , no se contenta consigo misma , pero en realidad en es muy hermosa , ademas que tiene mucho pecho lo cual es envidiable para algunas chicas como yo , bueno lo que pasa es que...no es que sea plana pero tampoco soy muy grande alli.. pero bueno ¡Por dios tengo 13 años me sigo desarrollando! _

_Siempre con Meiko llego a hacer cosas locas cuando esta ebria , o a veces me cuenta cosas que no deberia contarme ya que por ella ya se de donde provienen los bebes , o sea , cuando uno es un bebe , una cigueña viene a por el ,lo llevan a un mundo diferente al nuestro y pide permiso para llevarlo al mundo humano, luego magicamente aparece en la barriga de la madre y pronto da a luz ; bueno ella estaba contando de que papá y mamá se van a un lugar llamado 'hotel' , que bonito nombre para un mundo nuevo lleno de magia y fantasia ; pero lamentablemente no termino el cuento porque Haku le dio un golpe con su cerveza dejandola inconsciente , y Teto me termino de contar la historia la cual yo oi con gran entusiasmo._

_Ahora que lo pienso , mis amigas con muy diferentes pero nos llevamos genial , yo soy la menor de todas dado que Meiko tiene 20 años , Haku tiene 23 , y Teto.. bueno ya sabne ella es una quimera , pero shh que no le gusta que le digan asi o te pega con un pan frances , claro que yo le hago la batalla con mi puerro , mi delicioso y suculento puerro , lo adoro , el puerro fue un milagro del cielo , un sabor tan exquisisto , yo tengo la misma adiccion al puerro como Teto al pan frances , y Meiko al sake como Haku al alcohol ; lo que mas me gusta de todo es que siempre puedo contar con ellas , y no me canso de preguntarle a Haku o a Teto si su cabello es color natural , ya que de Haku es blanco y de Teto es rojizo pero muy entrebuscado el color ; pero miren quien habla , si yo lo tengo aguamarino ¡Jajaja!._

_En fin , ya creo que termino con mi P.V.O puesto que tengo que cambiarme , me puse un kimono negro formal con estampado de flores de diversos colores , como iba a conocer quien iba a ser mi guardaespaldas hoy me hice el cabello en un solo bucle , luego estaria en dos colitas , y decidi guiarme por la voz de mi madre que me llamaba sutilmente , claro que tuve que preguntarle a una que a otra criada por donde debia estar esperando a la persona que me esperaria , por tanto correr ya que no queria quedar mal con el recien llegado , me cai al suelo y tropece , debo admitir que cuando tengo prisa soy muy torpe , pero lamentablemente choque con alguien que amortiguo mi caida..._

-"Yo.. eto.. lo.. lo sien..."-decia la aguamarina tratando de recuperarse del golpe que se habia dado , pero para su suerte habia caido sobre un suave cuerpo que yacia en el suelo

-"¿Que acaso no te fijas a donde vas?"-le pregunto un pelimorado a la aguamarina quien se quedaba sin palabras ya que aquella persona se parecia mucho a el niño que la salvo -"Hey , te estoy hablando"-le dijo el pasando una mano por la mirada de ella , despertandola de sus pensamientos

-"E..E..esto.. yo.. disculpa.. no te vi y ..."-decia la aguamarina explicandose , estaba un poco sorprendida pues era la primera vez que alguien le hablaba asi, tan arrogante pero de una manera extraña , eso le agradaba un poco a ella

-"Pero si yo veo que tienes ahi dos grandes ojos ¿Como no me vas a ver?"-pregunto el pelimorado siendo sarcastico con ella -"Ademas... mocosa quitate de encima..."pidio el mirando hacia otro lado , la aguamarina se ruborizo y en seguida obedecio

-"Eto.. yo... no soy una mocosa..."-le dijo ella devolviendole la mirada al pelimorada retativamente -"Asi que no me llames mocosa , viejo"-le dijo ella sacandole la lengua a el , este simplemente amplio los ojos sorprendido por la reaccion de esta

-"Mocosa , no le saques la lengua a tus mayores"-le dijo el pelimorado levantandose y dejandose a la luz sus extraño kimono blanco con una espada atras -"Hey mocosa , ¿sabes donde esta la sala central de este lugar?"-pregunto el pelimorado con un tono altanero mientras que la aguamarina seguia sentada en el piso

-"Eh.. ¿Te diriges alli?"-pregunto ella con curiosidad y este simplemente bufo como si fuera ya algo obvio -"Esta bien , es por ahi ; viejo"-le dijo ella señalando con su dedo un pasillo por el cual ella tambien tenia que ir , sin mas el se dirigio adonde le indicaba y lamentablemente la aguamarina tuvo que seguirlo pues a la sala central es donde ella tambien se dirigia

-Como el camino era estrecho ella tenia que caminar detras el pelimorado , dando una idea equivocada de sus acciones , el pelimorado la miraba con molestia , dado que el es una persona a quien no le agradaban los demas , un poco introvertido con sus sentimientos y con los de las personas ; no le agradan las personas engreidas , pero el tenia que trabajar para ellas para seguir comiendo , y justo estaba pensando en lo arrogante que seria ; hasta que noto que la aguamarina estaba detras de el , la miro fijamente sin voltear la cara , y penso mal de las intenciones de ella.

-"¿Me estas siguiendo , mocosa?"-pregunto el pelimorado viendola con descaro , ella se limito a fruncirle el ceño y seguir caminando tratando de ignorar la pregunta que este le hizo -"Te he hecho una pregunta"-dijo el para luego encerrarla contra la pared cosa que desconcerto un poco a la aguamarina

-"Eh.. ¿Que haces?"-pregunto la aguamarina muy confundida respecto al raro comportamiento del pelimorado , este se limito solamente a preguntarle de nuevo con la mirada -"No te estoy siguiendo , solo que yo tambien tengo que dirigirme alli"- dado eso el pelimorado la dejo libre para seguir caminando , y un ambiente incomodo se formo entre los dos

-El tenia que ser frio de esa forma con ella , dado que no puede confiar en nadie, hasta una niña tierna podria ser manipulada por engaños y termina siendo una asesina profesional , una vez dada la respuesta de Miku el pelimorado pudo quitar su modo alerta y volver a la normalidad , no es que el sea paranoico , pero ha vivido lo suficiente como para ya haber sido traicionado varias veces.

-"Ni modo "-le dijo el pelimorado mientras seguia caminando dirigiendose a la sala central , en cambio , Miku se sentia un poco indignada por lo que este le habia hecho , ya que habia invadido el espacio personal de ella , y comenzo a pensar en mil y un formas de matar a aquel pelimorado que la sacaba de quicio -"Ne mocosa , ¿como te llamas?"-le pregunto el tratando de no mostrar su curiosidad

-"Miku... Hatsune Miku..."-respondio ella con una voz apenas audible , pero por suerte el pelimorado llego a escuchar , este de pronto dejo de caminar he hizo que la aguamarina golpee su frente contra la espalda de el y cayese al suelo -"¡¿Que fue eso?!"-pregunto ella un poco molesta ya que por segunda vez ese dia habia caido al suelo

-"Mm.. nada.. solo que tu eres la niña consentia de la que voy a cuidar..."- le dijo el con un leve tono de superioridad para seguir caminando y dejando a Miku estupefacta por sus palabras , dandose cuenta de que aquel pelimorado odioso y molestoso , era su nuevo guardaespaldas ; cosa que debio sospecharlo ; pero luego de que el pelimorado dijo esto una pequeña sonrisa que la aguamarina no vio , se formo entre sus facetas -"_Creo que esto sera entretenido_"-pensaba el

-La aguamarina no dejaba de sumirse en sus pensamientos puesto que aquel "viejo" molestoso iba a ser su nuevo cuidador ; a ella le molestaba bastante la idea de que una persona que le cayo mal en el primer momento en que la vio sea la persona con la que va a pasar mas tiempo que con sus padres , ella no podia creerlo , y se puso a maldecir a todo el mundo , esperando que solo eso fuera un mal sueño y que no tenga que convivir con la persona que se atrevio a llamarle "mocosa", ella queria golpearlo con su puerro , pero como es una princesa no podia hacerlo , asi que tomo aire y se tranquilizo

-Llegaron a la sala central , donde sus padres ya estaban esperando a la aguamarina , y un poco sorprendidos puesto que ya el guardaespaldas de ella la habia conocido , le dieron una sonrisa de bienvenida , y el pelimorado cambio su actitud totalmente a una mas amigable y infantil , doble cara ; si asi es , para llevarse bien con la gente de clase alta que solo le producia molestia al pelimorado , el tenia que usar dos personalidades.

-"Bueno , veo que ustedes ya se conocieron"-dijo la madre sutilmente mientras que su esposo asentia a lo que esta dijo -"Pero aun asi , por favor presentense para hacerlo formal"-insistio ella a lo cual el pelimorado asintio poniendo una cara de gusto.

-"Mucho gusto mis reyes , yo soy Kamui Gakupo , soy un samurai experimentado asi que su hija estara en buenas manos"-les dijo el pelimorado presentandose y haciendo una leve reverencia , para luego mirar a la aguamarina -"Hay que llevarnos bien , ¿Ne?"-dijo el haciendole una reverencia a Miku con una sonrisa muy falsa en su rostro , ella lo noto , sabia muy bien que esa no era la verdadera personalidad del pelimorado

-"Presentate hija"-le dijo el padre ya que apesar de que el pelimorado ya sabia el nombre de la aguamarina , el insistio en eso ; esperando como su hija tranquila y sumisa obedeciese como siempre lo hace

-"Hatsune Miku.. un placer..."dijo ella levantando la mano para que el la besara , cosa que ella sabia que el lo haria con disgusto ; Gakupo al ver que la aguamarina queria humillarlo , tomo la mano de ella , la cual le parecio mas suave de lo que el pensaba , y la beso en la mano ; Miku puso una cara de superioridad cosa que el pelimorado noto , asi que este para molestarla , dejo los labios entreabiertos y saco un poco la lengua cuando fue el beso en la mano ; lo cual sorprendio mucho a Miku dejandola completamente roja.

-Nadie se habia dado cuenta que la lengua de Gakupo habia tenido contacto con la suave mano de la aguamarina, luego este escondio la lengua y se separo lentamente de ella para volver a ponerse en el rostro esa sonrisa amigable e infantil pero totalmente falsa , ella le miro con repudio , parece que el pelimorado habia ganado esa batalla ... pero no la guerra.

-"Esperamos que usted cumpla con su deber , señor Kamui"-dijo el padre de la aguamarina formalmente mientras estrechaba la mano con este -"Su trabajo empieza desde hoy , mi hija muy gustosamente le mostrara su habitacion ; disculpenos pero hoy estamos un poco ajetreados mi esposa y yo"-le dijo el padre para luego despedirse de este y dejar a su hija a solas con el pelimorado

-"Q..¿Que fue eso..?"-pregunto la aguamarina mirando acusadoramente al pelimorado quien le dio una sonrisita burlona -"¿Porque hicistes eso?"-pidio ella exigiendo una explicacion por el beso en su mano

-"Mocosa haces mucho ruido..."- le dijo el pelimorado con la sonrisa descarada en su rostro , miro como ese sustantivo molestaba a Miku y suspiro -"¿Prefieres que te diga princesa?"-pregunto el a lo que la aguamarina asintio de mala gana

-"Es mejor que mocosa , viejo"-le dijo ella mientras intercambiaba miradas con el , todas indicaban que se odiaban , fue odio a primera vista ; ella jamas habia sentido tanta repulsion por una persona , pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo

-"Bien princesita"-le dijo Gakupo utilizando el sarcasmo en su voz , cosa que molesto a Miku -"Creo que tienes que mostrarme mi habitacion"-pidio el altanero y haciendola enojar con solo la mirada

-"De acuerdo , sigueme"-le dijo ella de mala gana , saliendo por la puerta mientras que el pelimorado le siguiese , Gakupo estaba disfrutando hacer sufrir a Miku , le parecia divertido como una "engreida" era facilmente destrozada por juegos mentales , pero Miku no era asi , solo que como el estaba acostumbrado a que la gente rica era pesada , nunca esperaba que alguien sea gentil con el.

-Miku intento caminar lo mas rapido que pudo , asi no tendria que intercambiar muchas palabras con el pelimorada , estaba molesta por el comportamiento de este , ademas comenzo a imaginar que cuando el muera ella estaria un poco feliz ya que un ser malo desaparece de la tierra , a ella no le agradaba Gakupo , y viceversa , ambos se odiaban , y estan contentos con ellos ; en el camino ninguno de los dos dijo palabra , lo que era mas desgraciado aun para la aguamarina es que la habitacion de Gakupo estaba al lado de la suya , ella con disgusto le señalo cual era su habitacion , cosa que el capto rapido.

-"Gracias , princesita"-dijo el haciendola enojar , pero por alguna razon su lengua se habia quedado con el sabor de ella... extrañandolo , el no se habia percatado de eso ya que estaba en su subconciente,ella se volteo sin decir palabra alguna , estaba muy molesta , lo unico que podria animarla seria ver a sus amigos del pueblo , justo en ese mismo instante el pelimorado decidio que le haria la vida imposible a ella, antes de que se metiera en su habitacion , la tomo de la mano , ella se mostro sorprendida , sus miradas se encontraron por unos segundos... y luego la **beso.**

* * *

**que tal el primer cap XD?**

**espero que les haya gustado :3!**


	2. Nuevas sensaciones

**Disclaimer k me olvide poner xD : Vocaloid no me pertenece.. o si?... no creo que no e.e**

* * *

_¿Como...__fue que esto sucedio...?_

-Los labios de ellos dos se juntaron , un beso robado , Gakupo rapidamente la sostuvo de la cadera para que no pueda separarse , le gustaba el sabor de aquellos provocativos labios rojos de la aguamarina , Miku estaba paralizada , y comenzo a intentar separarse de el , pero no podia resisitirse , era mas fuerte que ella y por bastante ; la aguamarina penso que el pelimorado hacia eso solo para burlarse de ella , en parte era asi , pero en parte no ; Gakupo decidio no hacer mucho caso en sus pensamientos y seguir besandola , poniendo la otra mano en el menton de ella para que no se rompa el beso.

-La aguamarina se separo por unos segundos retrocediendo su cabeza , respiro un poco y trato de pedir ayuda pero enseguida fue callada por los labios del pelimorado , este la acorralo contra la pared , ella no podia creer que alguien como el podia humillarla de esa forma , estaba muy molesta por cierto , por la falta de oxigeno sus mejillas se habian vuelto un rosado claro ; ella no sabia que hacer para poder zafarse del irresistible agarre del pelimorado , un agarre tan fuerte que la atrapaba y la envolvia en el aroma de este , dejandola un poco mareada ; unos pocos segundos mas y luego Gakupo tuvo que romper el beso por falta de aire de parte de Miku , ya que el pelimorado aguanataba mas ya que tenia mas experiencia en esos temas

-"P...Pero.. ¡¿Como te atreves!?"-le grito la aguamarina muy sorprendida y ruborizada por lo que el pelimorado se habia atrevido a hacer

-"No me digas que ese fue tu primer beso , princesita"-dijo el pelimorado siendo sarcastico con ella a lo que Miku simplemente se quedo callada y bajo un poco la cabeza -"¡¿En serio es tu primer beso!?"-exclamo el muy impactado por la noticia ya que suponiendo que ella era princesa tendria experiencia en eso , no pudo evitar ruborizarse por ser el primer beso de la aguamarina

-"M... ¡Maldito , me las pagaras!.."-le grito la aguamarina para luego darse media vuelta y dar un portazo con la puerta de su habitacion haciendo un gran ruido sordo , encerrandose ahi y perdiendose en todos su pensamientos , lamentandose por perder su primer beso con alguien que odia

-"P...princesa abra la puerta..."-pidio el pelimorado tocando la puerta sutilmente e insistiendo en que le abra , este luego dio un pequeño suspiro , puesto que nunca se habia sentido de aquella extraña manera , y se regreso a su habitacion ; tratando de averiguar en sus subconciente cual fue la razon para que el haya besado a Miku a la fuerza.

* * *

_Ese maldito... se atrevio a quitarme mi primer beso ; ¡Mierda! , fue lo que grite mientras lanzaba una almohada hacia el suelo , estaba muy molesta y sonrojada , mientras que mis labios me palpitaban , acababa de perder mi primer beso , o mas bien este habia sido robado , por un ser molesto y descarado , con quien tendre que pasar casi toda mi vida hasta que me case y ya no necesite guardaespaldas; pero por ahora tendre que convivir con ese maldito molesto , lo detesto , lo detesto mucho , solo ha pasado un dia desde que le conozco y ya lo odio completamente , maldito sea , y lo peor es que se parece un poco a la persona que me salvo pero no tienen nada en comun , la persona que fue mi primer amor si fue gentil , buen y cariñosa conmigo , en cambio este es tan solo un maldito patan._

_Que horrible , una princesa no debe perder su primer beso de esta forma , se supone que deberia estar contenta pero no es asi , nunca estare contenta de que Gakupo la persona mas odiosa del mundo me haya besado ; mierda , no puedo esperar a que traten de atacarme y el muera como los demas , asi yo ganaria estaba guerra ; nunca duran nada , maximo solo son 2 dias , asi que este tiempo que este con Gakupo va a ser corto , es igual que los demas , aunque es peor , los demas no me caian mal pero tampoco les conversaba , creo que he intercambiado mas palabras con Gakupo de las que he intercambiado toda mi vida con los guardaespaldas , pero es por el simple hecho de que paramos peleando._

_No quiere verle la cara a ese desgraciado , la proxima vez que lo vea ire con cuidado ; eso sono gracioso , debo estar con cuidado con mi guardaespaldas , pero que mas da , eso no me interesa , no puedo esperar a que ya sea la hora de dormir , asi podre visitar a mis amigos del pueblo sin que nadie se de cuenta , bueno excepto por los que me cuidaban pero como ese viejo arrogante de seguro estara durmiendo en vez de cumplir sus obligaciones , no se dara cuenta que escape un par de horas , y no me importa si me ve , por lo menos lo que puede hacer minimo es mantener su pico cerrado , ya que me beso a la fuerza , facilmente lo podria acusar con mis padres... aunque es muy probable que no me crean ya que yo siempre protesto cuando se trata de pone a alguien a cargo de mi._

_Pero creo que ya se cuidarme sola , no hace falta que ninguna persona vele por mi , estoy mas segura sola que con un extraño , pero bueno , al parecer no logro convencer a mis padres de eso asi que no importa , tengo que ser obediente ; solo quiero ver a mis amigos y asi poder ponerme de buen humor.. en especial por... ¡Ahhh ok ok les cuento! ;no se porque pero en el pueblo solo he llegado a tener amigos hombres , es que las chicas son mas calladas y me acusarian porque dicen que es para mi bien , en fin los amigos que tengo son: Meito , quien es el hermano mayor de Meiko ; Kaito y Akaito , quienes son hermanos gemelos pero muy diferentes ; y mi el ultimo pero no menos importante Kiyoteru_

_Les contare un poco sobre ellos ¿de acuerdo? ; a ver.. Kiyoteru me lleva por 4 años asi que el tiene 17 años , es un año menor que Gakupo , espero que cuando se vuelva mayor no se vuelva en un estupido y molesto como el , es pelicastaño claro , su cabello da la ilusion de que fuera como el algodon , siempre usa dos gafas color negro gruesas , se le ve tan bien con ellas que sin ellas , no se nota mucho la diferencia solo que con los lentes se le ve una persona culta y sin ellas parece que sabe divertirse muchisimo ; el siempre me da una mano cuando busco consejos o algo por el estilo , como es el mas mayor de todos le confio todos mis secretos , incluso sabe mi secreto de mi primer amor._

_Los gemelos Shion , como me gusta llamarle ; los dos son muy alegres , con la diferencia que Kaito es el peliazul y Akaito es el pelirrojo; tambien una que otra diferencia en la personalidad , por ejemplo Kaito es mas tierno y dulce , muy tranquilo y tiene poca experiencia en el amor , aun asi un poco mas que yo ; Akaito siempre es sexy y encanta a todas las chicas , bueno, todas excepto yo , solo lo veo como un amigo al igual que el me ve a mi ; le encanta el aji y a Kaito el helado ; son muy graciosos cuando pelean pero aveces cuando se pasan de la raya yo les golpeo con mi puerro y se molestan mas aun ; pero siempre logran ponerse de acuerdo , son muy bueno hermanos._

_Y Meito... ¡Demonios solte un suspiro pensando en el! ; no es que me guste , pero me agrada demasiado , a pesar de que a veces lo encuentro ebrio , es muy dulce conmigo , y los demas notan eso y lo mandan a dormir , pero aun asi lo quiero... ¡Como amigo! ; ahh no se que mierda me ocurre el dia de hoy , se supone que mi vida debe ser facil y sencilla... ah no espera , si soy una princesa todo es complicado ; pero no deberia ser de esta forma... bueno... el es un pelicastaño un poco claro , siempre le gusta usar una chaqueta y pantalones rojos , la chaqueta una vez la lavo mal y le queda corta por lo cual se le puede ver un poco de su tonificado abdomen , es muy alegre y a veces puede ser algo.. sexy.. pero intencionalmente ; es un gran chico_

_Me encanta pasar el tiempo con ellos ya que , para mi ellos son mi familia , con mis padres no puedo entenderme bien , pero ellos siempre me logran entenderme, siempre debo ser buena niña con ellos y obedecer sin poner mucha protesta en el asunto , a pesar que no sea nada agradable , por ejemplo una vez mi madre me dijo que intentara seducir al principe Len del pueblo cercano para contraer matrimonio , eso fue hace ya pocas semanas ; en fin , yo obedeci y el intento besarme , por suerte Teto, Meiko y Haku me salvaron de esa diciendo que su hermana lo necesitaba en un asunto importante o algo parecido , despues de eso tuve que comprar mucho pan frances, sake y cerveza._

_Que bueno , ya son las 12:00 pm segun el reloj , mi madre me dijo que me vaya a dormir , creo que no se ha dado cuenta que yo y Gakupo hemos peleado , es mejor asi que no se entere nadie , ya que no se que puedan hacerle mis padres cuando se enteren de que mi primer beso fue robado , de seguro ellos planeaban darselo a alguien rico o cosa por el estilo , a mi no me agrada la idea pero asi es la voluntad de mis padres , y asi yo debo acatar sus ordenes ; en fin , creo que Gakupo ha querido disculparse en varias ocasiones ya de que un momento a otro el tocaba mi puerta escuchaba su voz , me voy a vengar de ese bastardo , apenas descubra su debilidad lo hare , lo prometo_

_A veces me siento como gato encerrado , no me gusta que mis padres se pongan paranoicos con todo esto , me fatiga y me sofoca demasiado , me he perdido mucho de la vida y ya no quiero hacerlo , es por eso que desde los 10 años comenze a escaparme en la madrugada , muchas ocasiones he pasado mala noche y en las mañanas cabezeaba en el desayuno , pero ya se medir mis horarios sin exagerar.. bueno creo que ya es hora de irme , asi que me quite el cabello amarrado en un bucle , lo cual me hacia ver como alguien formal , y me puse mi lindo e infantil peinado de dos colitas gemelas , me encanta ese peinado , no se porque , le tengo tanta adiccion como a mi puerro...oh puerro... delicioso puerro... ahora que lo pienso necesito uno._

_En vez de salir por la ventana me dirigi a la cocina , claro que fui con cuidado para que nadie me viera , no queria encontrarme a ninguna criada para que luego me pregunten porque no fui a cenar , odio cuando se quieren meter demasiado en mi vida para luego chismear sobre ella , solo dicen cosas que me hacen daño ; con el tiempo ya he aprendido a que no debo hacer mucho caso , como sea , estaba todo oscuro en la cocina pero eso ya es normal a esa hora , me puse a pensar sobre ek beo que me habia dado Gakupo ese dia , sus labios eran muy calidos y suaves y ... ¡¿Que estoy pensando!? ¡Maldito cerebro deja de pensar en algo como eso! ; Gakupo es un bastardo sin corazon que me robo el primer beso sin remordiento alguno , ¡Si eso es!_

_No puedo evitar sentirme un poco desanimada por haber perdido mi primer beso de esa forma , se supone que la perderia el dia de mi boda pero bueno... ; por el momento eso ya no importaba eso , quizas podria llevarme mejor con Gakupo si es que el no se hubiera comportado de esa forma , todo es su culpa ; ya no habia nada que hacer al respecto asi que abri la refrigeradora , y prendi la luz de la cocina , me quede helada cuando vi como una sombra era iluminada por la luz ; y pude diferenciar unos cabellos morados , ya con la luz mas tenue , vi que Gakupo se quedo quieto mientras se notaba a leguas que estaba comiendo berenjenas , yo me quede paralizada con el puerro en mi mano , ya que le habia cerrado la puerta en la cara ¿De que era capaz? ¿Acaso iba a volver a besarme a la fuerza? No lo sabia pero entre en defensiva._

-"Oh , princesa , veo que ya esta mejor..."-comento el pelimorado mientras bajaba un poco la mirada y aparecia un leve sonrojo -"Estuve pensando sobre lo de hoy y yo..."-decia el a lo que Miku no comprendia mucho las intenciones del pelimorado que en realidad, el solo queria disculparse por lo que habia sucedido , extrañamente , sus labios de el estaban deseosos de mas

-"Calla"-le dijo la aguamarina con una voz fria y cortante -"No tengo porque seguir escuchandote , no vine para eso ; solo queria un poco de puerro y ahora que lo tengo me despido"-le dijo ella dejando desconcertado al pelimorado , el nunca espero que Miku estuviese tan enfadada , el no sentia arrepentimiento alguna , porque de una forma inexplicable el lo disfruto , asi que le encanto la idea de besarla Miku se dio media vuelta para dirigirse a su habitacion pero fue interrumpida por el agarre en la muñeca por parte del pelimorado

-"Princesa , espero la verdad es que yo ... queria disculparme..."-le explico el pelimorado , la aguamarina se limito a mirarle con disgusto y tratar de zafarse del agarre de muñeca que Gakupo le estaba dando -"...Tranquilizese princesa , no voy a hacerle nada..."-le dijo el jalandole contra el cuerpo de el y quedando muy cerca

-"S..Sueltame bastardo..."-le dijo ella tratando de liberarse del agarre , entonces Gakupo queriendo disculparse apropiadamente con ella la encerro contra la pared y sujeto firmemente las dos manos de ella -"Dejame ir.. voy a llegar tarde..."-decia ella sin darse cuenta refiriendose a su encuentro con sus amigos del pueblo.

-"Calmate princesa..."-le decia el mientras que la aguamarina se resistia con todas sus fuerzas , hizo caso omiso de lo que dijo ella anteriormente -"... Miku..."-probo el nombre de ella en sus labios , que de una forma le dio mas ritmo y sabor al nombre de la aguamarina , lo que produjo que ella se ruborizara un poco

-"Q...¿Que quieres...?"-pregunto ella mas sumisa mientras baja la cabeza con sus dos manos sujetadas , el pelimorado se conmovio ante eso , era extraño lo que el estaba experimentando por la princesa Hatsune , un sentimiento que ya desde hace muchos años que no sentia , solo por una pequeña niña de cabellos aguamarino que salvo el del pequeño , solo logro sentir aquel sentimiento importante por ella.

-"Lo siento...por la vez que la bese..."-le dijo el pidiendole disculpas y como los ojos de la aguamarina se ponian un poco aguados , puesto que el primer beso era muy importante para cada chica , en aquella epoca era tan importante como contraer matrimonio ya que en ese tiempo las chicas eran un poco mas cuidadas , Gakupo no pudo contenerse viendo la expresion de tristeza de la aguamarina y finalizo su oracion -"... Y por las veces que voy a besarla..."-le susurro el estando mas cerca al rostro de la aguamarina

-"¿Ah?"-musito ella no entendiendo lo que este le dijo , pero enseguida sintio con toda la claridad posible como como los labios el pelimorado se posaban sobre los de ella suavemente y con dulzura , Miku amplio los ojos muy sorprendida , el rubor se hizo dueño de su cara por segunda vez en ese dia , como tenia las manos sujetadas por el pelimorado le era imposible soltarse de aquel fuerte agarre , que este dejo para luego soltarla delicadamente ; la aguamarina en seguida paso sus manos a sus labios porque sentia que le ardian, sus mejillas estaban muy calientes y miro muy confundida al pelimorado pero no solto palabra alguna.

-"..¿Eso le gusto a mi princesa..?"-pregunto el volviendola a encerrar contra la pared , Miku estaba muy sorprendida por lo que Gakupo hacia , ella solo imaginaba una gran humillacion con el , no podia pensar en nada mas ; este paso su mano por la cintura de la aguamarina y la otra sujetando la barbilla de ella suavemente -"¿Ya no te resistes?"-le pregunto el pelimorado , la aguamarina no sabia que decir , no sabia porque su cuerpo se volvia en su contra y no le respondia.

-"Eto.. yo.. "-tartamudeaba la aguamarina confundida porque su cuerpo deseaba otro beso por parte del pelimorado , este se le acerco pero la aguamarina muy nerviosa y sonrojada le tapo la boca para que no pueda juntar sus labios con los de ella , el pelimorado se vio agraciado ante eso y suavemente quito la mano de Miku de sus labios ya que no oponia fuerza alguna , este se acerco y ya al estar a unos pocos centimetros -"P...¡Pervertidooo!"-le grito la aguamarina muy sonrojada y golpeando la cara de este con su puerro unas cuatro veces ; para luego echarse a correr

-"Oh.. que tierna..."-murmuro el en voz baja para luego ir tras la aguamarina , su comportamiento se volvio completamente diferente , una nueva personalidad que ni el mismo habia visto antes , solo cuando estaba con la pequeña y dulce niña que el salvo

-"Eh.. ¡Deja de seguirme!"-exclamo la aguamarina muy nerviosa , sintiendose un poco hipnotizada por la mirada del pelimorado , tan nostalgica le era , ella no pudo evitarlo y se puso del color de un tomate , luego a toda velocidad entro a su habitacion pero no le puso seguro porque se olvido , asi que su unica escapatoria era escapar por la ventana y de paso que ella ya se iba a ver a sus queridisimos amigos , agilmente se puso en el marco de la ventana , ahi en la pared habia una maleza de la cual ella siempre escalaba , eso hizo y en un dos por tres ya se encontraba fuera del castillo.

-"¿Hime-sama?"-pregunto el refiriendose a Miku puesto que no la vio en su habitacion , sin embargo, como los vientos soplaban fuertes esa noche dejaban a la luz la ventana raramente muy abierta , asi que se hizo obvio que Miku habia escapado por ahi , y muy obviamente , Gakupo le siguio-"Lista o no , aqui voy"

* * *

_Estuve caminando entre el verde pasto ,estaba ya muy acostumbrada a ese camino , no me perderia ni con los ojos cerrados , pero me sentia acechada , mire atras mio y no habia nada , apresure el paso y oi claramente como los pasos de algo o alguien se aceleraban sincronizadamente con los mios, me aterre y mire de nuevo hacia atras , entonces vi una gran sombra detras mia , quizas era un secuestrador o un pervertido ebrio que se habria extraviado ,el se acerco a mi y yo di unos cuantos pasos retrocediendo , seguia con el mismo kimono asi que era facil identificar que venia de una familia rica y acomplejada ; tenia mucho miedo pues la noche era oscura y tenebrosa en ese bosque , pero yo sabia defenderme asi que debia hacerle frente_

_De alguna forma incomprensible , sentia que esa figura era de alguien mucho mas fuerte que yo , quizas estaba en peligro y lo que debia hacer realmente era huir de ahi en vez de intentar identificar quien era el propietario de esa silueta ; retrocedi unos pasos mas y torpemente me cai en el pasto , esa persona se acerco lo maximo posible a mi , y luego escuche una pequeña risita , luego aquella silueta me mostro su mano , como yo estaba tirada en el suelo no podia verlo bien , acepte su mano que se mostraba gentil conmigo , y me sacudi luego el kimono ya estando parada , para luego mirar a los ojos a la persona amable que esperaba..._

-"¿Me extrañastes , Hime-sama?"-pregunto el con dulzura , a la aguamarina se le pusieron los pelos de punta al ver que se trataba de nada mas ni nada menos que el mismisimo Gakupo , quien le sonreia un poco agraciado

-"G..G..G..¡Gakupo pero... ¿Que haces aqu..."-fue interrumpida la aguamarina por unos dulces labios pertenecientes al pelimorado quien rapidamente le habia sujetado de la cintura , ella se sonrojo mucho , pero no se resistio , tampoco correspondio , Miku simplemente espero a que este terminara su beso , eso hizo y luego aun sosteniendola de la cintura la miro fijamente.

-"Hime-sama , no vuelva a preocuparme asi"-le dijo el pelimorado sin quitarle la mirada de encima -"Me preocupe mucho , pense que se habia lastimado al bajar..."-dijo el bajando un poco la cabeza diciendo lo ultimo tristemente

_¿Porque la preocupacion de Gakupo se ve tan sincera?_

-"Estoy bien..."-musito la aguamarina a lo que el pelimorado no llego a escuchar, Miku inconscientemente subio su mano y acaricio la mejilla del pelimorado suavemente -"Estoy bien , no tienes porque preocuparte"-le dijo ella con una sonrisa muy dulce a Gakupo , cosa que hizo que el se sonrojara enseguida pero no le quito la fija mirada , el pelimorado le dio un dulce y corto beso en los labios , ambos hipnotizados por sus miradas

-"Hime-sama , volvamos al palacio..."-ofrecio el pelimorado , pero la aguamarina recordo la hora y nego con la cabeza inmediatamente -"¿Que sucede?"-pregunto el con curiosidad , y asi es como Miku le conto toda la historia sobre ella.

* * *

_Me alegra mucho que Gakupo haya aceptado guardar el secreto , creo que ahora podremos llevarnos muchisimo mejor y ademas.. que el..no es tan mala persona como creia.. ¡Dahh en fin! , prometio no decirle nada a mis padres , asi que yo suspire aliviada , le dije que le daria una recompensa por eso , hoy mi alcancia va a ser rota una vez mas ; pero tambien insistio en que tenia que cumplir con sus obligaciones como guardaespaldas , asi que me acompañaria al pueblo , eso no me molesta para nada ; creo que Gakupo y yo hemos logrado entendernos mejor.. quizas fue porque se disculpo por el beso que me dio y ... por todos los demas que me daria luego._

_De tan solo pensarlo me pongo roja como tomate , Gakupo me pregunta si me siento mal pero yo le contesto que es nada ; nose porque mi corazon porque mi corazon se acerlera tanto , no puedo creer que le he llegado a tomar un poco de cariño a Gakupo a pesar de que solo he pasado un dia , y eso que la noche es joven ; bueno en fin , seguimos caminando , hasta ver una pequeña luz a los lejos que se fue aclarando poco a poco , asi es , ya habiamos llegado al pueblo de mi reino ; me encantaba ese lugar , rapidamente tome una capucha , que estaba en un arbol , ahi siempre dejo esa capucha ya que si esta en mi habitacion las criadas podrian tirarla no viendole utilidad , esa capucha logra cubrirme y tapa un poco mi cara , una vez puesta seguimos adelante._

_El bullicio de la gente conversando , el aroma a comida recien cocinada , los niños jugando y riendo ; todo eso me hacian feliz llenando un espacio vacio que tendo desde que no me dejan salir de palacio, solo cuando se trata de cosas importantes soy libre ; Gakupo debe estar famirializado con el lugar , ya que se supone que el se adecua mas con los pueblos , y no me equivoque en eso , ya que el se mostraba alegre ,y un poco nostalgico mientras miraba una carroza , es extraño , de seguro alguien cercano suyo era jinete y por eso no dejaba de mirar las carrozas alrededor nuestro ; no preste mucha atencion a eso y decidi ir al restaurant donde siempre yo y los chicos nos encontramos_

_Facilmente lo encontre y guie a Gakupo , quien estaba muy distraido con unas chicas que le hacian miles de preguntas , tan rapido y ya empezo a enamorar.. creo que Akaito tiene competencia , un poco distante me di media vuelta y deje que Gakupo se "entretuviera" con sus chicas , no se porque pero eso de alguna manera me molestaba , creo que era por la idea de estar siendo ignorada o quizas simplemente porque ya queria ver a mis amigos , no le di mucha importancia ; entre al restaurant y salude a todos los que estuviesen presentes..._

-"¡Miku-chan , te extrañamos durante esta semana!"-grito un pelicastaño abalanzandose sobre su amiga para darle un abrazo salto muy efusivamente y casi Miku pierde el equilibrio

-"E..Eh.. yo tambien te extrañe..."-dijo la aguamarina un poco sorprendida y con una gotita de sudor por el raro e infantil comportamiento de su amigo quien no dejaba de zamaquearla

-"¡Que bueno que vinistes Miku!"-exclamo el peliazul saludando con la mano a su amiga -"Pero lamentablemente es mal momento"-dijo el para luego dirigir su mirada hacia el pelicastaño

-"Oh ya veo , esta ebrio..."-dijo la aguamarina deduciendolo todo mientras el pelicastaño la abrazaba de la cintura mas y mas fuerte -"¡Meito , no hagas eso!"-exclamo la aguamarina muy sonrojada

-"Pero quiero jugar contigo..."-decia el infantilmente como un niño -"Tambien hay que jugar mucho con los demas"-ofrecio el con un estilo de grito de guerra

-"Uh... ve que ya vinistes Miku..."-dijo un pelirrojo con las mejillas muy rosadas y algo jadeante , fingiendo molestia por la visita a su amiga pero solo para ocultar que la habia extrañado mucho

-"Y veo que tu has estado jugando carreras"-dijo la muy inocente aguamarina pensando que el pelirrojo se habia ido a correr por lo cual todos presentes se rieron -"¿Que?"-pregunto ella muy confundida

-"Nada , no es nada Miku , solo que crees que Akaito estaba haciendo carreras cuando en realidad estaba haciendo eso"-le comento el pelicastaño para luego abrazarla aun mas fuerte contra el no dejandola respirar

-"Meito , deja ya a Miku en paz ; hola Miku , me alegra que vinieras"-dijo un pelicastaño suave con gafas negras -"Espero que este no ocasione muchos problemas"-dijo Kiyoteru refiriendose a Meito

-"No creo que lo haga..."- le respondio la aguamarina con una sonrisa -"Ne.. Meito , a que te referias con ¿eso?"-pregunto ella muy curiosa sobre el tema a lo que el pelicastaño la solto y esta se sento en una banca para oir la explicacion que le iba a dar Meito

-"¡Pues veras...! "-decia el pelicastaño mientras le brillaban los ojos y todos miraban sorprendidos hacia el -" Cuando mamá y papá se quieren mucho , ellos hacen eso ; y eso son cositas que la gente que se quiere hace"-dijo el a lo que Miku aplaudio muy contenta con la explicacion y los demas soltaron un suspiro de alivio dado que no dijo lo que ellos pensaban hasta que... -"Y si quieres algo mas preciso.."-dijo el haciendo una pausa-"El hombre se baja los pantalones y entonces..." - pero los chicos se abalanzaron sobre este sujetando y tapandole la boca tratando de que no suelte palabra alguna

-"Chicos , quiero oir la explicacion"-exigio la aguamarina viendo como estos se peleaban y trataban de taparle la boca o dejar inconsciente a Meito , luego solo se escuchaban cosas entrecortadas

-"Y la mujer.."- Meito justo en ese momento evadio al pelirrojo que queria callarlo pero el peliazul se le vino encima y le tapo la boca , este en modo defensa ebrio le mordio haciendo que suelte un chillido de dolor -"...El se comienza a mover..."-dijo el para luego ser atacado por Kiyoteru que intentaba sostenerlo para que luego el pelirrojo sacara cinta adhesiva listo para taparle la boca con ella pero de alguna forma este saco fuerzas y se libero de los dos -".. Ella no puede mas..."- entonces Kaito lo ataca pero este al modo Jacky-chan le da un puñete comicamente -" ... Y facilmente llegan al..."-dijo el pero entonces el pelirrojo le dio un puñetazo y lo mando a dormir.

-"Listo..."-murmuro Akaito algo cansado por el esfuerzo de tratar de callar al pelicastaño que se encontraba inconsciente

-"La proxima vez , vigilemos que no tome tanto alcohol.."-comento el pelicastaño suave arreglandose la camisa que llevaba puesta dado por todo el forcejeo

-"Maldito Metio lo voy a matar cuando despierte sobrio"- dijo el peliazul muy enfadado dado que Meito le habia dado un muy buen golpe en toda la poker face

-"Chicos..no entendi nada... ¿Me lo explican de nuevo?"-pregunto la aguamarina con curiosidad y muy ingenuamente ; ellos no pudieron resistirsele a la tierna mirada de Miku y tuvieron que decirles mentiras

-"Es que el hombre se quita el pantalon para cambiarselo por un short"-dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa para convencerla , ella asintio asi que su mision fue cumplida

-"Y la mujer se pone a peinarse..."-le explicaba el pelicastaño suave con una cara que cualquier pensaria que dice la verdad , pero solo mentia para que Miku no pierda la mucha inocencia que tiene

-"El se comienza a mover en la habitacion porque no encuentra sus short y solo le queda seguir usando los pantalones"-le dijo el peliazul con una sonrisita de gracia porque Miku se estaba creyendo todo

-"Ella no puede mas porque su cabello esta enredado ¿Cierto?"-pregunto ella deduciendo que era lo siguiente que le iban a decir

-"¡Exacto! ¡Y luego facilmente llegan al parque!"-exclamaron los chicos victoriosos al unisono , contentos porque su mentira les habia salido de maravilla

-"Ya veo... "- dijo la aguamarina pensando que Akaito queria un short pero tuvo que ponerse el pantalon y la persona que queria se peinaba para el y luego fueron al parque -"Hacer eso debe ser algo bonito..."-murmuro ella pero los chicos llegaron a oir

-"¡Miku nunca hagas eso con un chico , se estaria propasando contigo!"-exclamo el pelirrojo muy ruborizado por lo que la aguamarina habia dicho , sabiendo que ella no sabia cual era el verdadero significado

-"Eh, ¿Porque no? Tu tambien lo hicistes"-le dijo la aguamarina un poco molesta porque le insistian en que no lo haga

-"¡Pero Akaito es diferente! ¡Tu tan solo eres una niña!"-exclamo el peliazul -"¡Akaito es un pervertido depravado , tu con el no tienes comparacion!"-le grito el peliazul ecepticamente

-"Jajaja"-se limito a reirse el pelicastaño suave , o mas bien carcajearse dado que el peliazul habia insultado indirectamente a su hermano

-"Oye no te pases.."-le dijo el pelirrojo con una mirada asesina hacia su gemelo , el trago saliva y asintio -"Como sea Miku , no puedes hacer eso ¿entendido?"-dijo el pelirrojo aclarandole la orden con el dedo

-"Baka... "-murmuro la aguamarina molesta , cruzandose de brazos y cerrando los ojos , fingiendo hacer un puchero como niña pequeña , sin dirigirle la mirada a ninguno de los tres

-"Pero Miku no te pongas asi..."-pidio el peliazul adelgazando los labios y sintiendose un poco culpable , igual pasaba con todos ,sintiendo un poco de remordimiento por haberle hecho enojar ; entonces todos se acercaron a ella y la apachurraron , dandole un abrazo grupal

-"Eh.. e..No es necesario que sean tan cariñosos..."-dijo la aguamarina un poco sonrojada a la vez que todos la abrazan fuertemente , como si no quisieran separarse de ella

-"Es que te queremos mucho"-respondieron ellos con una sonrisa para seguir abrazandola y asfixiandola una poco , mientras que ella se esforzaba para seguir respirando

-Y de la nada la puerta se abrio, dejando a la luz a un pelimorado que buscaba con los ojos a una aguamarina , obviamente Miku ; la encontro con la mirada y vio que estaba siendo abrazada por tres totales desconocidos , de algun modo ella se veia muy feliz , y ademas que estaba muy sonrojada , eso molesto mucho al pelimorado y enseguida se dirigio hacia ella diciendo firmemente su voz -"Miku..."-le dijo el hacia ella

-"E..Eh...¡Gakupo-san! "-exclamo la aguamarina un poco sorprendida y algo distante con el , puesto que aun estaba un poco molesta por haberlo visto conversando con esas chicas que lo acosaban -"Q..¿Que sucede...?.."-pregunto ella con tono indiferente cosa que molesto mucho al pelimorado

-"Miku-chii , ¿Quien es ese?"-pregunto el azul muy curioso y todos le siguieron preguntandole lo mismo con la mirada , muy insistentemente ; mientras que el pelimorado los repudiaba con la mirada

-"Es.. mi nuevo guardaespaldas..."-dijo ella con una sonrisa forzada y en un tono frio , Gakupo no soporto mas y la tomo de la muñeca y le jalo , sacandola del restaurante y del pueblo , Miku estaba muy confundida por el comportamiento de este

_¿Que rayos le sucedia a Gakupo? ; no le entiendo para nada ; ademas que no me dejo despedirme de mis amigos , ¿Que le sucede? ¿Porque cambio asi en su actitud repentinamente? ; no tenia la menor idea de que le sucedia pero si sabia que estaba muy enojado , quizas algo que dijeron las chicas lo hicieron molestar pero aun asi no se que le pasa , solo se que esta muy irritado , y eso lo noto porque esta presionando fuertemente mi mano , hasta me hacia doler un poco , de momento a otro ya estabamos frente al palacio , me senti un poco desanimada sabiendo que ya habiamos llegado , aun tenia la sensacion de que Gakupo estaba muy molesto conmigo y no sabia el porque._

_Baje la mirada , estaba un poco triste , no queria que Gakupo se molestara conmigo , pero no tenia porque , asi que levante mi mirada y le mire molesta , como cualquiera hubiese hecho ; yo no le habia hecho absolutamente nada para que se comportara conmigo de esa forma , me solte de su agarre y lo mire fijamente ; el se disgusto mucho con que yo me haya soltado , y parece que se molesto aun mas , tanto que me empujo contra la pared del palacio y me encerro contra la pared con sus dos brazos ; intercambiamos miradas , estaba asustada , no sabia que planeaba hacerme_

__-"Dame la recompensa que me prometistes"-le dijo el pelimorado mirandole fijamente , la aguamarina sintio un pequeño alivio cuando se trataba de eso , pues penso que se trataba sobre el soborno que ella le daria

-"Ah ya veo... bueno.. ¿De cuanto dinero estamos habland...?"-fue interrumpida ella por sorpresa cuando sintio como los labios de el pelimorado se juntaban con los de ella ; primero suavemente , pero luego los apreto mas contra los de ella , como si reclamara algo suyo

-La aguamarina iba a pedirle que le dejase respirar, puesto que ella no se estaba resistiendo para nada , por muy raro que parezca ella lo estaba disfrutando ; pero justo cuando ella le iba a pedir una pausa el pelimorado aprovecho y metio su lengua ; y comenzo a explorar la cavidad bucal de ella , sobresaltando a la aguamarina , quien no queria eso , ella trato de resistirse pero el pelimorado le sujeto de las muñecas dejandola inmovilizada , la lengua de el se aceleraba y tocaba mas rapido la de ella ; inevitablemente la aguamarina comenzo a jadear , Miku queria detenerlo puesto que le faltaba el aire y no le gustaba como la lengua experimentada de el tocaba descaradamente la de ella , sin un poco de sutileza , el pelimorado saco la lengua y le mordio sensualmente el labio inferior, produciendo que ella se estremeciera.

-Gakupo lamio el labio inferior de ella , probando sus dulces labios , dejo la boca entreabierta de la aguamarina , y ella aprovecho para dar una bocanada de aire , y el en ese momento metio su lengua , volviendo a tocar y empujar un poco la lengua de ella ; mientras que la de la aguamarina era timida y trataba de botar a la lengua de Gakupo de su cavidad bucal ; ella no podia mas , y sus ojos se pusieron lagrimosos por las acciones de Gakupo sin cuidado , paso un buen rato , y el comenzo a jadear , se separo de ella con un pequeño hilo de saliva que los unica hasta que se rompio porque este retrocedio mucho la cabeza mas de lo que ese hilito podia soportar , a pesar de ser pocos los centimentros de distancia a los que se encontraba el al rostro de Miku

-"Para.. por favor.. no sigas..."-pidio la aguamarina con la respiracion muy agitada y los ojos llorosos, con un hilo de saliva cayendo de su boca -"Gakupo ya no quiero mas..."-rogo Miku con la mirada , no se le podia negar , se le veia adorable ; y logro conmover al pelimorado , solo que este junto la lengua de ella con la de el y finalmente llevo a la aguamarina a su habitacion; no soltando palabra alguna , ni despedirse , la dejo dormir en su cama placidamente , cosa que ella hizo en seguida ; y el en secreto le dio un ultimo beso en los labios para luego irse a dormir a su habitacion.


	3. En el amor todo vale

_Ya era de mañana , estaba abrazando la almohada con todas fuerzas que tenia , pensando una y otra vez los recuerdos del dia anterior , los cuales no me dejaban en paz , aquel beso extraño que me dio Gakupo aun lo sentia arder en mi boca ,era extraño , una nueva sensacion que nunca habia tenido por ningun motivo ;su lengua era tan caliente y humeda.. que raro.. es muy extraño recordar la sensacion de su lengua contra la mia y... ¡Mierda , no haber comido nada ayer ya me esta afectando la mente! ; sacudi mi cabeza dos veces negando todas esas ideas que aparecian en mi subconsciente ; y luego la golpee irrepetidas veces , creo que estaba molesta por algo , o mejor dicho por alguien , y obviamente ese "alguien" es el bastardo de Gakupo_

_Hoy es el dia dos , asi que de seguro desaparecera de mi vida , y ya no tendre que verlo... aunque no deseo que le pase nada malo es solo que... Gakupo es una persona muy rara , y me hace cosas que me molestan , tendre mucho cuidado de que no me vuelva a hacer eso o sino lo golpeare con un puerro , solo que ayer pudo hacerlo porque yo estaba desprevenida ; pero la proxima vez lo matare a puerrazos , ya vera que no debe meterse con Hatsune Miku , ¡Muajajaja! ; ok , debo advertir que estoy un poco loca... ¿En serio? ¿Un poco? ; bueno eso me da igual , por ahora no le voy a dirigir la cara a Gakupo , ese estupido , ¿Quien se cree que es para obligarme a besarlo?_

_No se como se llame ese nuevo beso , nunca lo habia tenido , otro primer beso que me roba el maldito de Gakupo , pero ya vera , la venganza sera terrible , lo dejare sin berenjenas ¡Asi aprendera! ; pero aun no entiendo porque tuvo que hacerme esas cosas , crei que le estaba entendiendo pero veo que termine equivocandome , quizas yo y el nacimos para llevarnos mal y odiarnos , si de seguro es por eso que no me llevo bien con el ni 24h ; siempre estamos peleando y eso que ya no puedo seguir soportandole , es irritante y molestoso , se enoja de la nada cuando yo no he hecho nada malo , no se que habra pasado , solo recuerdo haberlo dejado con las chicas , y luego mas tarde me lo encontre en el restaurante mientras yo jugaba con mis amigos._

_Ellos siempre han sido muy cariñosos conmigo , y los quiero por eso , son lo maximo.. podria decirse ; lo estimo mucho , he pasado varios momentos gratos y ya les he tomado cariño como si fueran mi familia , aunque con mi familia creo que paso menos tiempo ; ya que papá y mamá siempre estan ocupados , realmente no entiendo como quieren aun otro hijo para que sostenga el reino cuando ellos no estan si nisiquiera pueden ocuparse de mi , solo he vivido entre las variadas criadas a quien no pude tomarle cariño o afecto alguno ; todas eran iguales , se mostraban amables , pero luego hablaban horrores sobre mis padres y como no cuidan el pueblo mejor... y cosas asi; pero ellos siempre los he visto dando el mejor esfuerzo posible en eso._

_A veces me gustaria que me pongan esfuerzo para poder comprender mis inquietudes , ¿Que sucedera cuando mi padre por fin me halle un prometido digno segun el? ¿Acaso tendre que seguir viendo a Gakupo despues de casada? ¿Debere tener muchos hijos o ninguno? ¿Si me caso, ya no podre ver a mis amigos? ; y cosas por el estilo ; no me gustaria perder a mis amigos , pero quiero dejar de ver a Gakupo , me hace la vida horrible , sofocante y asfixiante ; ojala el no se comportara asi y podriamos llevarnos bien o quizas no tan mal , pero es un bipolar malparido asi que no me queda de otra que aguantarlo hasta que sea mayor de edad y mis padres decidan que deben comprometerme con alguien que no conozco para luego tener hijos con el y vivir siempre al lado de este._

_Quisiera que Gakupo aunque sea se esfuerze por coexistir conmigo , es un idiota que me robo mi primer beso y tambien el otro beso que nose como se llama pero por alguna razon me parece haberlo escuchado en alguna parte ; es un beso muy extraño , y no deberia habermelo hecho , ya que ni soy su esposa y ni me agrada ; lo peor de todo es que estaba indefendible , me sentia como una inutil , ese baka abusa de su fuerza como hombre y lo usa para malos fines , creo que terminare haciendole brujeria por andar tan molesta con el ; no me gusta que bese , si me van a besar tengo yo estar de acuerdo... aun asi ... ¿Porque... su beso ha dejado a mis labios deseosos de mas...? ¡Ahhh maldita imaginacion!_

_Solo recuerdo , la calida sensacion cuando su lengua entro a mi boca , explorando todo , y tocando la mia , la cual por instinto fue timida con el intruso , asi que decidi sacarlo a la fuerza e intente empujarlo , pero el facilmente me esquivo y comenzo a tocar mi lengua con la suya , no se porque pero eso me producia cosquillas o algo parecido , una sensacion que no habia tenido nunca pero era satisfactoria , paso un buen rato el besando de esa forma , era raro , me sentia rara , totalmente fuera de mi , por no poder detenerlo , debo admitir que en ese momento elogiaba bastante mis poderes de princesa para ordenarles a los demas lo que deben hacer cuando algo no me gusta o no estoy de acuerdo ; pero en esto al parecer eso no valia._

_El tiempo pasaba y comenze a jadear por el beso con movimientos de la la lengua rapidos , ya no queria mas , me estaba quedando sin oxigeno , y a los pocos segundos ya no tenia , cada vez que intentaba respirar por la boca el volvia a meter su lengua , fomentando que me ahogara un poco , unas lágrimas por la falta de aire se formaron en mis dos ojos , el notó eso , cuando se separo de mí para poder respirar , puesto que el también estaba tan exhausto como yo , o creo que menos , el punto es que el queria recuperar fuerzas y por eso separó su cabeza de la mía , yo lo mire a los ojos y le suplique que se detuviera , era humillante , muy humillante , pero era lo único que me quedaba para liberarme de tan exquisito beso._

_Debo decir que Gakupo es bueno besando , pero lo digo solamente porque no he compartido mi beso con nadie más , es anormal para mí no hacer nada al respecto , pero lamentablemente cuando creí entender a Gakupo le tomé un poco de confianza por guardar el secreto , y así le terminé tomando cariño , por esa razón es que no le he acusado con mis padres , simplemente porque ya lo consideré una parte mas de mi vida diaria.. que seguro desaparecerá el día de hoy ; dado que siempre es así , un ciclo sin fin de ataques e intentos de secuestro que atenten contra mí y mis familia , por personas que quizás sean egoístas y no quieran trabajar , y planeando mi secuestro para ganarse la vida y tener algo que comer ; ...pero solo me quitan a la persona que me cuida_

_Ya no queria pensar más en esas cosas que solo lograban deprimirme , era triste pensar que despues de este día ya no vería a Gakupo que se parece tanto al chico pelimorado que me salvó la vida , lo voy a extrañar , estúpidamente he roto una de mis más sagradas reglas , y eso es que no debo tomarle cariño alguno a las personas que cuidan de mí , ya que terminan sacrificándose y luego tengo que cavar una tumba ; no quiero llenarme de tristeza y pesar , por eso es que ya no quería comunicarme mucho con mis guardaespaldas, la forma en que conocí a Gakupo fue muy poco común , choque con él , y él se molesto mucho por eso llamándome mocosa o cosas por el estilo , no me agradaba la idea de que un desconocido viniese a insultarme__._

_Tratare de no pensar mas en estas cosas por el resto que queda del día , una criada vino a llamarme para mi desayuno pero yo le dije que estaba ocupada asi que me lo saltearía , no tengo la más mínima intención de encontrarme con Gakupo , no quiero verlo , si no nos vemos las caras sera mejor , solo quiero ir a ver a mis amigos del pueblo , asi estaré más feliz y contenta , ellos saben como agraciar mi dia , en cambio , Gakupo solo sabe malograrlo y ponerlo peor , ayer estaba muy contenta por ver a mis amigos tan animados , aunque desgraciadamente no pude conversar con Meito ya que estaba ebrio , el es un ser querido para mi.. si tuviera que elegir me seria dificil pero estoy segura que Meito seria siempre el ganador en todas._

_Lo quiero mucho , fue la primera persona que conoci que no me juzgaba por mis apariencias o por mi clase social , nunca espero nada de mi , al igual que los otros , eso me hace muy feliz ; bueno no fue el primero en serlo , ya que el pequeño pelimorado con el que jugue de pequeña sabia que yo era princesa , pero como el estaba de paso no sabia muy bien de que reino , nos pusimos a jugar durante horas , me agradaba la presencia de el , tan protectora y cariñosa , y sin ningun preangulo ya me habia enamorado de el ; nunca me juzgo y no me pidio nada a cambio de salvar mi vida , eso es lo que mas me agradaba de el ; no dejaba de mirarlo a esos hermosos ojos morados de los cuales me enamore a primera vista , y esperaba que eso no sea muy notoria pues cada vez que el me miraba yo me sonrojaba al máximo._

_El me gustaba mucho , pero desgraciadamente nunca pude confesarle mis sentimientos hacia el , ya que al dia siguiente yo estaba muy animada pues queria volver a jugar con el , pero luego me dijeron que el habia regresado a su pueblo natal o algo asi , me puse muy triste y me fui corriendo a mi habitacion a mirar por la ventana , mi primer amor de la infancia se habia ido , aquel sentimiento magico que solo era para el tenia que ser borrado con el tiempo , y asi fue , creci y madure , comprendi que las cosas nunca salen como uno las quiere , y que debo casarme con algun heredero de un imperio para poder darle un buen futuro a mi reino , yo debo cuidar a todas estas personas tan bien como hacen mis padres , yo los admiro mucho , debo admitir eso._

_Luego, la sirviente volvio a tocar la puerta , pero no era cualquiera , y ni siquiera era una sola , eran mis queridas amigas: Teto, Meiko y Haku . Yo logicamente las hice pasar , nunca les diria que "no" a ellas , ya que me han cuidado tan bien y sus consejos me sirven , justo en esos momentos necesitaba un consejo para que aquellos sentimientos.. que estaban comenzado despues de ese picante beso que me habia dado Gakupo no vayan a empezar a desarrolarse ; debo dejar de pensar en tonterias , no es eso lo que siento por el , solamente que como fue mi primer beso con lengua de seguro me he quedado con la fuerte impresion de el , espero que ellas puedan solucionar mis problemas , si no ¿Quien?_

_Meiko comenzo a emborracharse, asi que lo mejor fue esperar a que se quedara dormida o podia gritarlo muy fuerte , tanto que todos en el palacio lo escucharian, y mis padres me castigarian y quizas condenen a Gakupo con mala reputacion para que nadie lo contrate y muera de hambre ; no se de que son capaces pero mi padre es un tigre cuando se trata de guerras en su pueblo , asi que supongo que se puede comportar igual a lo que se refiere con el compromiso de su pueblo con otro , y con eso me refiero a mi ; el me necesita para pactar con otro pueblo o imperio y unir fuerzas con el , solo tiene que dar a su hija a la persona con la a el se le de la gana de comprometerme ; pero bueno , ya me acostumbre a la idea._

_Haku le siguio el juego a Meiko , sus ojos rojizos se cerraron rapidamente , y se quedaron ella y Meiko despanzurradas sobre mi cama , eso no me molestaba , se veian muy tiernas y graciosas asi , se notaba que habian estado tomando alcohol , y el hedor a este habia quedado en mi habitacion por lo cual tuve que abrir las ventanas a pedido de Teto ; estuvimos un rato bromeando entre nosotras , aun no le contaba lo sucedido , estaba muy nerviosa para hacerlo ; la sensacion de su lengua contra la mia era algo unico , tan nuevo... , tan irresistible... tan... ¡¿Que demonios estoy pensando?!; maldicion , de solo recordar mis mejillas se ponen de un rojo vivo y siento que mis labios me palpitan , presione en un puño con fuerza el kimono que tria ese dia , era blanco y con flores en tonalidades rosadas , con el lazo color rojo , y mi cabello amarrado en dos colitas ._

_Como estaba en un asiento enfrente de Teto , creo que ella noto mi muy raro comportamiento , dado que me habia quedado presionando la tela de mi kimono mas abajo de mis rodillas, y habia bajado la cabeza , para que ella no vea que estaba sonrojada y me comienze a preguntar mil cosas , de las que no queria hablar, pero sabia aun asi que ella iba a preguntarme todo eso cuando se de cuenta ; cosa que sucedio , ya que se quedo mirandome porque yo no soltaba palabra , eso es lo que ocasionaba ahora en mi pensar en Gakupo , no debo pensar en cosas que jamas van a suceder , solo porque se parece al chico pelimorado no me voy a poner soñar bobadas._

-"Miku , ¿Estas bien?"-le pregunto le pelirroja con un dejo de curiosidad que no pudo evitar , mientras veia juguetonamente a su amiga como despertaba ella de sus pensamientos

-"E..Estoy bien ... ¿Porque no habria de estarlo.. ?"-pregunto la aguamarina con una risita nerviosa , cosa que no convencio para nada a la pelirrojo , que la miro como si intentara descifrar que es lo que ella estaba pensando

-"Es que estas muy extraña , andas mas callada de lo normal"-le dijo la pelirrojo por lo cual Miku abrio sus dos ojos como platos sorprendida por lo que esta le decia , ella no podia creer que eso era lo que el pelimorado le ocasionaba

-"¿C...Como asi...?.."-dijo la aguamarina con inquietud y muchos nervios , no queria escuchar la respuesta que Teto le tenia preparada ya que pudo verla atra vez de sus ojos , ella tomo un suspiro y estaba lista para oir su respuesta de su amiga

-"No se..."-hizo una pausa la pelirroja para que luego su mirada se volviera seria pero aun asi siempre juguetona -"... Como si estuvieses enamorada"- dijo Teto enfatizando la palabra "enamorada" , cosa que dejo a la aguamarina muy sorprendida, ella se demoro unos tres segundos en procesar lo que su amiga le dijo y luego solto un grito abrumador para luego caer de la silla

-"¡Kyaaaa...!"-grito la aguamarina sonrojada a no poder decir basta , pensando que lo que le decia su amiga Teto quizas era verdad.. como quizas no , aun asi la simple idea le molestaba , ella cayo al suelo , boca arriba , y quedando su cabeza enfrente de la puerta

-"M..M ¡Miku! ¿Estas bie..."-fue interrumpida la pelirrojo que iba a auxiliar a su amiga , ayudandola a pararse del piso para que no ensucie su ropa pero la puerta de la habitacion a pesar de tener un cerrojo el cual fue roto , fue abierta inmediatamente

-"¡Hime-sama ¿Que sucede?!"-pregunto un pelimorado desesperado y preocupado buscando a una aguamarina con los ojos para luego encontrarla en el suelo con un gran dolor en la cabeza dado que como el abrio la puerta tan rapido y con bastante fuerza , la cabeza de ella estaba al frente , y se la habia golpeado -".. Uy , perdon..."-dijo el pelimorado un poco agraciado con la escena

-"Q..Q.. ¿Quien demonios te crees ah?"-pregunto alterada la aguamarina enfadada mientras se levantaba del piso sola y miraba indignada al pelimorado , sintiendose totalmente humillada

-"¿Eh?"-omito con la voz Gakupo al no entender porque Miku habia reaccionado de esa forma tan exagerada -"Lo siento Hime-sama , ¿Hice algo para molestarla?"-pregunto el con curiosidad no recordando el beso anterior que le habia dado

-"P..¡Primero que todo no puedes entrar a mi habitacion sin mi permiso! , ¡¿Que sucederia si me estoy cambiando o algo asi?!"-exclamo ella muy enfadada mientras la pelirrojo miraba callada la escena , tratando de analizarla

-"De acuerdo , ¿Algo mas Hime-sama?"-dijo el siendo sarcastico con la aguamarina y sacandole la lengua , eso hizo que Miku se ponga mas roja de furia y que Teto suelte una pequeña risita que por suerte no fue escuchada por Miku

-"¡No puedes entrar al cuarto de una dama asi como asi!"-le grito ella estericamente mientras agitaba los brazos de un lugar a otro , mientras que este le respondia con la mirada retativamente y con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfaccion por haberle hecho enojar

-"Pero este no es el cuarto de una dama , ¿o si?"-dijo el con ironia y sonriendole , ella estaba a punto de devolverle su veneno pero este le dijo un poco altanero -"Este es el cuarto de una mocosa , no de una dama"- eso hizo que Miku estallara

-"¡Eres un maldito hijo de put*! ¡Sal de mi habitacion y dejanos a mi y a Teti platicar tranquilas!"-le exigio ella , compartieron miradas por unos segundos , las de Miku eran asesinas , ya que estaba muy enojada con el por lo de ayer y solo se atrevia a usar lo de hoy como un pretexto para gritarle al pelimorado quien simplemente tenia una risa burlona en su faceta

-"Teto... ¿Podrias darme a mi y a mi Hime-sama un poco de privacidad?"-pregunto el pelimorado mientras miraba amigablemente a la pelirroja ; un cambio de personalidad veloz, esta asintio enseguida , ya que penso que eso era lo mejor que podia hacer para ellos dos , a jalones y rastras se llevo a Meiko y a Haku , arrastrandolas por el suelo y llamando la atencion de todos los que pasaban cerca

-"Aver.. Hime-sama , no se quien piense que soy pero que yo sepa usted no puede insultarme sin pagar las consecuencias"-le dijo el pelimorado mirandola fijamente,no sin antes cerrar la puerta con seguro , un temor abordo a Miku pero que ella repelo con todas sus fuerzas-"¿Porque no mejor para disculparte me besas al igual que ayer?"-le dijo el ironicamente mientras se notaba claramente como Miku lo repudiaba con tan solo la mirada

-"¡No me jodas!"-le grito la aguamrina , se acerco su mano izquierda al rostro de el sorpresivamente , pues esta queria darle una bofetada por su mal comportamiento , ella se sentia totalmente humillada , pero no iba a dejar que el pelimorado se salga con la suya ; algo que Miku no espero , es que Gakupo muy facilmente atrapo la mano de ella antes que la cachetada llegara a la mejilla de el , y apretandole un poco el agarre sin soltarla

-"¿Que sucede Hime-sama? ¿Acaso ya no puedes atacarme?"-pronuncio el victoriosamente con una sonrisa , mientras que la aguamarina jalaba un poco su mano para intentar liberarse del agarre de la muñeca que Gakupo le estaba dando , pero no le dio resultado -"Ya que no puedes atacar... defiendete"-anuncio el pelimorado para luego abalanzarse sobre ella , los dos cayendo sobre la cama

-"¡Sueltame ya...! ¡Te lo ordeno!"-le gritaba ella intentando resistirse pero todo le era inutil , este habilidosamente le cogio de las muñecas solo utilizando una , y con la otra le acaricio suavemente la mejilla a esta produciendo que se sonroje , aun asi ella se resistia con todas sus fuerzas -"¡Dejame! ¡No me toques!"-exclamo ella haciendo a un lado su cara , para que el deje de acariciarle

-"Entonces supongo... que sera de la manera dificil"-dijo el para luego con la mano de el que le sobraba la tomo de la barbilla y junto suavemente sus labios contra los de ella, Miku se sorprendio ante eso , sus labios le ardian en seguida ; pero aun asi ella mostro una expresion de disgusto ante tal beso romantico de Gakupo

-Facilmente , el se abrio camino a su cavidad bucal , ya que con la lengua el supo muy bien como hacer para que Miku ella deje entreabiertos los labios , y se puso a jugar con la lengua de ella , la del pelimorado era la atacante y la de Miku se defendia , este tocaba sin cuidado alguno la lengua de ella , que solo se resistia mas , pero el pelimorado queria saborear el dulce nectar de la aguamarina , asi que este hizo que Miku jadeara a proposito para que le sea mas facil abrirse camino en la boca de ella y besarla sin fin alguno ; ella intentaba respirar , pero cada vez que ella hacia esto el metia su lengua traviesa para molestar a la sumisa lengua de la aguamarina.

-Miku jadeaba mas y mas , sus ojos volvieron a volverse aguados por la falta del oxigeno , dando la ilusion que lloraba , aunque quizas tambien era por eso solo que le costaba admitirlo mentalmente , ella estaba muy triste por el raro comportamiento del pelimorado , siempre era diferente en cada momento , un bipolar segun ella , no podia aguantar mas , no le quedaba oxigeno alguno ; Gakupo se dio cuenta de eso , y se separo de ella , lamio suavemente el labio inferior , mostrando que estaba deseoso de mas aun , cuando se dio cuenta de que Miku ya habia recobrado una cantidad de aire que le permitiese vivir , el volvio a invadir la boca de Miku , explorando todo con su veterana lengua.

-La tuvo asi a la aguamarina un buen rato , ella ya no queria mas , asi que comenzo a suplicar que se detuviese, por mas que ella se sienta derrotada ante el , ella queria que se detuviese , no sabia como rayos habia terminado bajo el, sin poder defenderse , ella se sentia tan inutil y vacia en esos momentos , creyendo que aquellos sentimientos podrian aflorarse por una persona que solo se burlaba de ella , o bueno , eso es lo que Miku cree ; lo que no sabia es que el pelimorado deseaba esos besos tanto como lo demostraba , o quizas mas aun , el no sabia la razon , pero el aroma de la aguamarina lo volvia loco en unos instantes , y solo hacia que el se vuelva adicto a ella.

-Gakupo paro de repente , o bueno no asi de repente como se imaginan , sino que toco la lengua de Miku y salio de la boca de ella lentamente , mientras que de la aguamarina un poco de saliva caia por su boca , Miku le miro con enojo y odio por unos segundos , hasta que sintio como este de nuevo se acercaba a la cara de ella , cerro los ojos como si se preparara para otro beso forzado , pero este en vez de darle un beso frances a la fuerza, prefirio que era mejor de lamerle delicadamente el lobulo de la oreja , cosa que provoco en Miku un gemido leve que no pudo detener , ya que no estaba acostumbrada a eso y ni se lo esperaba.

-"A..Ah... Gakupo no..."-gimio levemente la aguamarina mientras que el regreso su cara para mirarle fijamente a los ojos , el pelimorado le dio una sonrisa de placer por haber visto que a Miku le habia gustado como se sentia eso , a pesar de que sus palabras sean lo contrario el veia claramente la expresion la cara de placer de la aguamarina

-Este no nego el deseo del cuerpo de Miku que queria aun mas , ignoro las palabras de la aguamarina y volvio a hacerlo , sacandole otro gemido leve , lo chupo y lamio , el sentia como la aguamarina se estremecia bajo el cuando intentaba retener algun gemido de ella , el le acaricio la mejilla blandamente , y luego procedio a bajarle el kimono un poco , eso si , no la solto para nada , ya que asi era mejor pues la tenia inmovilizada ; Miku sintio claramente como el pelimorado lamia el cuello de esta y bajaba el kimono de ella hasta sus hombros , unos suspiros de placer se le escaparon por ello; Gakupo disfruto cada momento posible cuando escuchaba como la aguamarina disfrutaba las cosas que el estaba haciendo , y de momento a otro le mordio el cuello , succionando y chupando.

-"Ahh... Gakupo.. espera.. ahh..."-decia la aguamarina tratando de contener los leves gemidos que se le escapaban , pero como era inexperta en aquel efecto(satisfaccion) que le dejaban las mordidas del pelimorado , le era dificil hacerlo , nunca en su vida se habia sentido su cuerpo tan complacido.

-"¿Quieres mas , mi Hime-sama?"-le pregunto el pelimorado tiernamente a ella , enseguida esta nego con la cabeza pero eso al pelimorado no le importo , para nada , el iba a seguir dandole placer SU Hime-sama

-Enseguida , el pelimorado no pudiendo esperar mas , bajo el kimono que la aguamarina llevaba hasta la cintura , dejando a la visibilidad un lindo y adorable sosten celeste con estampado de puerros , un poco infantil pero considerando que edad tiene ella no le dio mucha importancia ; Miku hizo su mayor esfuerzo por impedir que este le quitara el sosten , trato de retorcer su cuerpo para que el se demore mas haciendo eso y se rinda ; pero el pelimorado la sostuvo bien , y hasta se coloco aun mas cerca de ella lo cual era un poco dificil , estaban tan cercas que Miku rodeaba con sus piernas la cintura de el puesto que esa es la posicion que el pelimorado la habia colocado , Miku se sonrojo mucho , y el pelimorado aprovecho eso para quitarle el sosten tierno ; Miku al sentir el sonido de que su sosten habia sido desenganchado , intento golpearlo , pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-Le quito rapidamente el sosten a la aguamarina , Gakupo sonrio ante la timidez de la aguamarina , ya que puso una expresion totalmente sonrojada , no se le podia negar que se le veia adorable , siempre lo hacia , para el pelimorado siempre era asi ; y sin dudar ni un poco , paso su lengua tocando el pecho de ella fomentando que la aguamarina gima un poco mas fuerte que antes , volvio a pasar su lengua pero esta vez mas al medio , por el pezon de ella , y sdi Miku gimio un poco mas alto , cosa que obviamente le fascino al pelimorado como ella decia tan inocentemente el nombre de este.

-"...Gakupo... ¡Ah!.. para.. ¡No!..."-gemia de placer la aguamarina , era algo inevitable , ella lo estaba gozando , pero su mente no queria aceptarlo , no queria creer que la persona que odia le estaba dando un placer extraordinario , ella simplemente no podia creerlo , sentia tanta repulsion hacia Gakupo como el hacia ella, aun asi , ¿Porque a el le gustaba ser el provocador de los gemidos de la aguamarina!

-Gakupo tuvo un buen rato haciendola gemir , tambien se puso a masajear el pecho de ella mientras que la besaba fogosamente , haciendo que ella gima en la boca de el , era una extraña sensacion de felicidad lo que sentia Gakupo , el poder tocarla , pero el sabia muy bien , que esa felicidad aumentaria si la aguamarina apreciara lo que el le hacia , esas ideas trataron de ser borradas de la mente de Gakupo , ya que primero que todo el se convencia a si mismo que solo hacia eso para molestarla , y segundo que todo , ella no tiene porque elogiarlo si el es el que la esta obligando a hacer cosas que no quiere.

-De tanto beso y gemido que pedia suplicante que se detuviese , el pelimorado no pudo evitar sentirse un poco culpable por las cosas que el le estaba haciendo a Miku , le dio un ultimo beso , pero solo para que la aguamarina lo recuerde cada vez que se este cambiando de ropa o algo asi y su vista no se dirija a su cuello , el bajo lentamente , Miku jadeaba hasta no poder mas asi que no le dio importancia , el acaricio suavemente el pecho de esta ,como si lo admirara , y eso le saco otro gemido a Miku ; entonces el no se resistio y ni se molesto en hacerlo , mordio el pecho de ella suavemente para no causarle mucho dolor , y dejandole una marca diferentes a las demas , la cual se usaba para demostrar que era pertenencia de alguien.

-"¡Ah!... Gakupo..."- gimio ella y luego susurro la aguamarina , pidiendo clemencia con la mirada , ya no queria mas sentir aquellas sensaciones que nublaban sus sentidos por completo , la hacia sentir sucia , ser tocada asi por alguien que no tenia ningun compromiso con ella

-La marca se habia hecho a la perfeccion , un pequeño recuerdo para que no lo olvide a el , el pelimorado dejo de sujetarla por la fuerza , ella en seguida retrocedio, con la respiracion un poco agitada y asustada , por mas cosas que a Gakupo se le ocurra hacerle , ella le miro a los ojos como pidiendo una explicacion , el pelimorado acerco su mano al rostro de la aguamarina , pero esta enseguida escondio la cara , no queria que le siguiera tocando ,se sentia mal moralmente ; el noto eso , y bajo su mano como quien se rinde ante esto , pero antes de que esta cayera por completo decidio que debia pedirle disculpas a la aguamarina , la jalo rapidamente contra el cuerpo de el , ella cayo contra el pecho de este y un poco en su regazo , Gakupo la abrazo fuertemente contra el cuerpo de el , mientras que esta solo se resistia.

-"Hime-sama..."-le susurro al oido el pelimorado intentando que la aguamarina se calmara pero al parecer no funciono -" ... Miku ..."-susurro el suavemente al oido de ella , provocando que esta se detenga , por alguna razon para la aguamarina la forma en que el le daba consistencia a su nombre lo hacia sonar nostalgico.. y sensual ; ella subio la mirada un poco , ya no la tenia hacia abajo , sino a su frente , osea contra el pecho del pelimorado ; Gakupo no le dio mucha importancia a eso , por ahora el mejor logro que el habia conseguido es que ella dejara de resistirse sin que el tenga que inmovilizarla -"...Gomen.. "-le susurro el , la aguamarina puso una cara desaprobatoria a lo que este decia , el pelimorado estaba sintiendo nuevas emociones , el no tenia idea de porque no podia evitar sentirse mal a pesar de que el dijo que no le importaria si ella se pone a llorar o cosas asi , se acerco mas a su oreja , y apenas audible musito -"... Daisuki..."-dejando a la aguamarina completamente sorprendida y un fuerte rubor domino la cara de esta (Daisuki=Me gustas)

-Sus miradas se encontraron , tratando de entenderse entre si , el pelimorado se habia sonrojado mucho por lo que le habia dicho a Miku , una confesion acababa de recibir la aguamarina , ella estaba muda , solo podia limitarse a mirar sin palabras al pelimorado ; el no pudo soportar la mirada de ella por mas tiempo y se fue rapidamente de la habitacion , cerrando la puerta ; para luego ir a pensar en su habitacion de el que es lo que le habia dicho a la aguamarina ; ¿POrque esas palabras habian salido de la boca de el? ¿Acaso es verdad que se siente atraido hacia ella? ¿Que hara el al respecto?

-Miku se quedo paralizada , se puso en posicion fetal , mirando la puerta por donde se habia ido el pelimorado , como si lo extrañara , pero ella no podia permitirse aquellos sentimientos que solo lograban confundirla aun mas , adelgazo un poco los labios , y luego hundio su cabeza en sus rodillas recordando una y otra vez las palabras que Gakupo le habia dicho -".._Daisuki.. ¿Es verdad que yo le gusto?_"-pensaba la aguamarina muy ruborizada y con sus dos largas colitas alrededor del rostro de ella , y finalmente , sumiendose en sus pensamientos.

* * *

_No puedo creer lo que Gakupo acaba de decirme ¿Acaso todo es una broma? ¿Que es lo que planea? ¿Porque me lo dice tan asi de repente? ; no entiendo nada , odio estar tan confundida pero a la vez tan centrada en este tema que creo que no me dejara dormir por toda la noche , si ya se volvio de noche , ya que cuando se hacia mas tarde Gakupo no dejaba de besarme y tocarme.. se sentia bien.. pero es algo erroneo , no puedo permitirme sentir aquello que es incorrecto , no debo permitirmilo.. Por dios... soy una princesa , se supone que tengo mas decencia que otras personas , no hay motivo para que yo tenga... ganas de que el continue , no para nada , yo se controlarme , no como el._

_En este momento mi cabeza me da vueltas y vueltas , ya no se ni que es lo que pienso sobre Gakupo , solo se que he tenido razon hasta ahora diciendo que es un bipolar , maldito sea por ser asi , quizas esto no seria tan complicado si pudiera decirme ya las cosas desde un principio ; espera.. ¿complicado? ; ¿Acaso estoy pensando por las palabras que me dijo? ; me quede un rato mirando la nada , y preguntandome a mi misma inumerables veces que rayos me sucedia y la causa de mi inusual comportamiento ; tengo prohibido sentir estas emociones por alguien que no sea la persona que me va a desposar.. y aun asi .. ¿Porque? ¿Porque mi corazon late tan rapido cuando estoy pensando en el? Esto esta mal.. no deberia ser asi... no es como lo planee._

_¿Quieren saber cuales fueron los planes de mi vida? Bueno cuando yo sabia ya como mujer madura que soy ; a pesar de tener solo 13 años ;ya sabia exactamente cuales eran mis obligaciones de princesa ya que mi madre me explico todo con detalle ; yo imagine que mi vida seria un poco sencilla , tener que verme bien en cada momento aunque eso sea diferente a lo que siento , llevar una vida tranquila y normal a pesar de que a muchas empleadas yo no les agrade para nada , que a veces mi madre me insista en que use un kimono un poco corto para que se pueda apreciar mi figura y que el heredero de algo valioso,segun mis padres, este por ahi y me vea ; yo imaginaba esa clase de vida la cual yo cumpliria sumisa y obediente._

_Respecto a mi obligacion de princesa para servir de lazo con otros pueblos , bueno cuando esa persona me escoja a mi yo debo fingir estar feliz y agradecida por eso , luego casarme y perder mi primer beso ese dia , algo que termino mal ya que no sera mi primer beso despues de todo ; irme de luna de miel a mi pareja a hacer "eso" que todos dicen , nos iremos al parque claramente esta como me explicaron mis amigos ; ya que siempre la gente habla de que en la luna de miel hacen "eso" y yo no entendia mucho pero gracias a ellos ya comprendi ; y finalmente que la cigueña me traiga mi bebe de su mundo magico al cual quiero ir algun dia para ver como construyen a tan pequeños seres y ponermelos en la barriga magicamente sin tener que abrirme en dos_

_Y esa era toda mi vida planeada... hasta ahora ; nunca pense que nada se entrometeria en mi final feliz , pero veo que Gakupo es el bastardo al que se le ocurrio robarme mi primer beso , y luego el primero con lengua ; y despues dejarme unas marcas con la boca en el cuerpo que espero que mis padres no se den cuenta , y tocarme indebidamente; para finalmente decirme que le gusto y por alguna maldita razon hacerme sentir un poco sobresaltada y rara sobre lo que me dijo , es que en este momento mis verdaderos sentimientos estan combinados y siendo cubiertos por mis responsabilidades de princesa , tengo que cumplir con mis obligaciones a como de lugar , no puede haber obstaculos en mi camino ,aun asi cuando el me dijo eso.. de alguna forma , yo me senti feliz._

_¿Sera eso? ¿Aquel sentimiento que ya no me visita en varios años? ; espero que no , eso puede destruir mi juicio , y no cumplir con las expectativas que mi padres tenian sobre mi , no quiero decepcionarlos , tengo que cumplir todas las metas que ellos me propongan ; ahh pero aun asi siento que... debo decir algo sobre los sentimientos de Gakupo... no lo se es solo que yo... ; demonios esto no debe haber pasado pero... pero paso ¿no? ¿Merezco ser desobediente a veces cierto? ; es extraño decirlo pero me ha invadio la emocion nostalgica que todo este tiempo habia tratado de ignorar , aunque no quiera aceptarlo era verdad ; yo.. ahhh no puedo creer que ponga esto en mi P.V.O ; yo.. correspondo los sentimientos de Gakupo ¿Que me van a decir ahora eh? Tengo un puerro y no tengo miedo de usarlooo_

_ Pensando en todas estas cosas me reacomode el kimono , sentia un poco de hambre asi que me dirigi a la cocina , y por alguna razon estaba esperando encontrarme a Gakupo como la ultima vez ,y asi fue justamente ya que escuche ruidos provenientes de su voz en la cocina ; una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro ya que estaba alegre de poder corresponder aquellos sentimientos deseados por lo mas codiciado de mi alma; no me importaba las opiniones de los demas , me suponia que esto iba a ser un poco como Romeo y Julieta , solo que no tendria un final tan tragico como el de ellos , debia terminar como un cuento de hadas asi que em.. porque no mejor.. ¿Como Romeo and Cinderella?_

_De repente me desperte porque escuche otras voces , tenia un mal presentimiento , la voz era de una mujer , y no de cualquiera la de Luka , ¿Que hacia con Gakupo? ; no podia escuchar bien , pero siempre sabia que ella no tramaba cosas buenas , entonces decidida y apretando mi puño contra el vestido me acerque mas al rincon oscuro que habia ahi donde ellos dos estaban..._

_¿Porque Gakupo la estaba besando...?_

**Continuara...**

* * *

**uhhh que tal? emocionante? excitante? lo odiaron? XDDD**_  
_

**acepto cualquier critica :D**

**Gakupo muerete como te atreves a besar a Luka e.e**


	4. ¿Porque?

Lo que no habia visto Miku...

-"Ne , ¿Tu eres el nuevo guardaespaldas de la princesa?"-pregunto la pelirrosado muy interesada llamando la atencion de un pelimorado que estaba comiendo muchas berenjenas

-"Ah.. si..."-respondio el con la boca llena y poco interesado en la platica para luego darse media vuelta y seguir comiendo como si no hubiera mañana

-"Te compadezco tanto..."-dijo la pelirrosado un poco dramatica haciendo una pausa para que el pelimorado levante la mirada lentamente con un poco de curiosidad-"Dado que es una niña tan engreida..."-murmuro ella

-"¿Tu crees...?"-pregunto el bajando un poco la mirada pero no la cara , recordando lo que acababa de hacerle a la aguamarina -"A mi me parece muy tierna..."-susurro casi audible para la pelirrosada que fruncio el ceño

-"No la conoces del todo..."-respondio la pelirrosada mirandole con disgusto -"Soy Luka , mucho gusto"-le dijo ella cambiando de conversacion al pelimorado y presentandose con el , a pesar de que ella ya sabia el nombre del chico samurai

-"Kamui Gakupo"-respondio el pelimorado cortante , a Luka no le impresiono eso , solo que no sabia porque habia puesto una cara nostalgica cuando menciono a Miku , y empezo a sacar conclusiones

-"Tu.. y la princesa... ¿Son muy unidos verdad?"-le pregunto la pelirrosada un poco mas animada , el asintio con la cabeza y ella dio con una cara de victoria -"Y... ¿A ella le gustas...?..."-dijo ella a lo cual los ojos de Gakupo se abrieron como dos platos y se sonrojo mucho

-"N..No lo se"-exclamo el pelimorado muy ruborizado,nervioso y avergonzado por las preguntas indiscretas y directas que la pelirrosada le hacia , de repente escucho unos sonidos por mas atras de la cocina , casi por la puerta ; la pelirrosada llego a distinguir los cabellos aguamarinos de Miku entre tanta oscuridad , se acerco al pelimorado y lo empujo a un rincon

-"Comprobemoslo"-le dijo la pelirrosada para luego tomarlo de las mejillas con las dos manos y besarlo , el pelimorado se habia sorprendido mucho , no sabia que es lo que estaba haciendo Luka y porque cambio repentinamente , lamentablemente el no sabia la muy mala relacion que ella tenia con Miku , siempre buscaba una ocasion para hacerla sufrir

Regresando al presente...

-La aguamarina retuvo un grito sordo por haber encontrado a estos dos besandose , o mas bien Luka a Gakupo , pero ella no sabia eso , unas pequeñas gotas rodaron por la mejilla de esta , asi es, lagrimas , porque penso que su amor era verdadero pero luego sintio que todo era una forma de burlarse de ella , estaba tan humillada ; sin saber que ese era uno de los muchos intentos de Luka por molestarle y fregarle la paciencia ; Gakupo se quedo un momento procesando la informacion que recibia , luego de eso no se movio , estaba experimentando mas ese beso a proposito , y solo por la insolita razon de que el queria diferenciar cuales eran sus sentimientos por Miku y porque el beso con la aguamarina siempre era magico y fugaz , en cambio con la pelirrosada le era insipido.

-Gakupo termino dandose cuenta que estaba enamorado de Miku , y luego de eso se separo de la pelirrosada , la mira a los ojos enojado pero aun asi un poco agradecido , ya que sin ese beso robado nunca hubiera sabido que es lo que sentia por la aguamarina ; luego este se dio media vuelta , estaba a punto de irse a la habitacion de Miku , cuando noto a una pequeña de ojos aguamarinos y tez blanca , con el cabello de mismo color , el pelimorado no sabia responder , sus pensamientos le invadieron la cabeza cuando vio como ella lloraba un poco y salia corriendo de ahi , todo habia sido un malentendido.

-"¡Miku!"-exclamo el pelimorado a ver si ella reaccionaba y se quedaba quieta como varias veces lo hacia cuando el decia el nombre de esta , pero esta vez no funciono , ella corrio lo mas rapido que pudo , Gakupo fue tras ella dejando a la pelirrosada sola lo cual no le importo ni lo mas minimo , y apenas pudo llegar con la yema de sus dedos la punta de los cabellos de Miku que yacia en dos colitas antes de que esta le cerrara la puerta en la cara

_Me siento tan estupida..._

_Esto nunca debio haber pasado , ¿Porque? ¿Porque me haces esto? ; ¿Que te hice yo? ; que mentiroso , es un maldito mentiroso pero yo aun asi cai en su juego , el me enamoraba mas de el , y yo no me daba cuenta que simplemente lo hacia en broma , una broma que no me daba mucha risa y me dejaba acabada en llanto , los sentimientos confusos en mi cabeza no me dejaban pensar con claridad , el la habia besado , despues de decirme que yo le gustaba el se atrevio a besar a Luka , una persona con la cual no me llevo bien , no se porque , pero el corazon me duele mucho ahora , es tan triste pensar que fui derrotada por un idiota como el , ya no quiero verlo nunca jamas , desde ahora ya no voy a salir de mi habitacion por nada del mundo_

_Me tire a la cama , no sin antes cerrar la puerta con llave , abrace a mi almohada como ultimamente yo ya estaba haciendo cada vez que pensaba en el ; mientras que el golpeaba mi puerta constantemente , no era muy ruidoso pero si se escuchaba , cada vez que golpeaba la puerta decia mi nombre... tan sensual.. tan nostalgico.. tanto cariño que le habia tenido en estos pocos dias , pero creo que es hora de que el ciclo vuelva a empezar , son las 6:00pm , asi que dentro de un rato de seguro van a intentar atacarme , y el morira o huira (como ya han hecho algunos) , no puedo creer que mi segundo amor haya salido de esta triste manera , no quiero pensar en nada mas que esto y aclararme una nueva idea en mi cabeza : No debo amar a Gakupo nunca jamas_

_No puedo expresar lo molesta que estoy , es imposible ser feliz en este mundo ¿Cierto? ; y yo que pensaba que un mundo lleno de posibilidades se me era abierto , me odio tanto por haber creido que el me queria y me amaba , solo por sus palabras que uno los puede decir de broma y sin tener arrepentimiento alguno ; esto me hace sufrir mucho , es mi primera vez que me rompen el corazon de una manera tan cruel , ¿Porque Gakupo la besaba? ¡Lo odio tanto por ello! ¡Ya no quiero volver a verlo nunca mas! ; quisiera que la tierra me tragara y no poder salir de ahi nunca mas para no recibir los rayos del sol , no lo merezco despues de haber caido en una trampa tan vieja y facil de hacer , pero nunca espere esto por parte de Gakupo... yo de verdad le habia tomado cariño_

_Como odio esto , que a las personas les guste jugar con el corazon de otras , realmente lo detesto mucho , no deberia ser asi , eso esta muy mal , solo dañan la confianza y la autoestima de una persona , la ponen muy triste y si , me estoy describiendo a mi misma como me siento en estos momentos, con el corazon roto en miles de pedazos , seguro que si le insisto mucho a mis padres para que me den otro guardaespaldas , de seguro que si no los dejo en paz ellos aceptaran... debo dejar de engañarme a mi misma , no soy capaz de no aceptar la primera negacion que ellos me den , siempre sere muy obediente y sumisa , pero ¿Porque me tuvo que pasar esto? ¿Porque tuve que conocer el amor por segunda vez para ser cruelmente burlada y humillada? Me siento tan sucia..._

_Yo no soy asi normalmente , cada vez que algo no me agrada o me tomo desprevenida y me pone muy triste se ocultarlo , pero este sentimiento no se va , es gracioso porque cuando hablamos de que estamos enamoradas lo decimos con una sonrisa , lo unico bueno de esto es que no les confese mis sentimientos a Gakupo ; asi que por suerte salve un poco de mi honor , pero no se si el noto como yo estaba colada por el , espero que no , sino pasaria mayor verguenza , Luka de seguro esta feliz una vez mas , ya que en sus distintas formas de atacarme esta es una , ella de seguro escucho rumores de yo y mi guardaespaldas , ella termino besandose con el al poco tiempo , solo un beso para el , eso significa para Gakupo , en cambio para mi significa mucho mas , ¡Eso es una muestra de cariño!_

_Doy vueltas y vueltas al asunto , esperando que no fuera real y pudiera equivocarme con la verdad , una triste verdad , creo que nunca mas confiare en un hombre , o al menos hasta que conozca al prometido con el que vivire toda mi vida sin poder poner una queja alguna , ya se , es lamentable , pero esa es la vida que Dios me puso enfrente , a veces lo maldigo a el , pero ahora estoy mas ocupada maldiciendo al bastardo de Gakupo , no puedo creer como fue que el me enamoro tan rapido , es imposible , eso no vale , no es justo , tantas personas importantes han intentado acortejarme en las fiestas ,y yo me he esforzado mucho por sentirme atraida hacia ellos, nunca lograba sentir ninguna emocion , era terrible , nunca aparecia el sentimiento del amor cuando mas lo necesitaba_

_Pero como siempre , los juegos de Dios son egoistas , me hace enamorarme de la persona con la que hubiera tenido una mirada desaprobatoria por mis padres , se que ellos no son muy abiertos a las ideas nuevas pero aun asi los quiero mucho por ser mis padres , ojala nunca haya tenido que ver eso y hubiera seguido inmersa en los engaños de ese mentiroso traidor, para empezar yo nunca debi confiar en el , de una persona que odiaba no se debia confiar pero aun asi lo hice , le confie mi secreto y le pagaria como el quisiera , nunca me imagine que el queria esa recompensa de besarme , pero bueno , mientras mantenga mi visita a los pueblos en la medianoche estaria bien , ya no hay nada en que creer.. yo solo se que el me ve como una total payaso_

_Burlandose constantemente de lo que sentia cada segundo que el besaba a Luka, mi corazon se fragmentaba mas y mas , sentia que lo odiaba al instante , y me molestaba mucho , era inevitable , ya que eso eran celos , pero me obligare a que debo desenamorarme de ese idiota , no mas , ya no quiero tener nada que ver con la persona que me dio mi primera desilusion amorosa de una forma tan vil , es terrible este dolor en mi pecho , que siento que me apretara mas y mas , es extraño , como las lagrimas caen por como mi amor hacia Gakupo fue destruido por su broma cruel , que no pude darme cuenta porque estaba cegada por mis sentimientos , no volvere a caer otra vez , voy a cambiar.. lo juro , voy a cambiar y hacerme mas fuerte ante mis emociones , no me costo mucho superar mi primer amor , asi que tendre que superar este haciendo como si nada_

_De alguna forma , me fortalecere , me volvere insensible ante los sentimientos del tipo de gente como Gakupo , y ya no tendre que verle la cara viendo su lastima en los ojos de el , bueno eso es lo que yo me imagino la proxima vez que nos veamos a los ojos , una cara como de : "Ella cayo facilmente" ; o algo asi por el estilo ; no me interesa mucho pensar ya en esas cosas , lo unico que quiero hoy es poder descansar , tranquila , tratando de calmar mis ojos de tanto llorar , me seque las lagrimas , mire la hora de mala gana , 6:10 pm , esto iba a ser largo para mi , un dia muy agotador , quizas si duermo un poco me sentire mejor , eso fue lo que pense , y me dispuse a obedecerme a mi misma , con el temor de que Gakupo entre a mi habitacion en cualquier momento a molestar._

_Agarre las sabanas y me cubri con ellas , con la cara contra la almohada , tratando de secar las lagrimas que caian de mis ojos , mientras mi expresion tenia una tristeza extrema ,lo odio... lo odio tanto , quisiera que esto nunca me hubiera pasado , o que nunca me hubiera enterado , para asi seguir en un sueño que no era posible y fingir ser feliz , porque despues de todo asi es la vida de una princesa , siempre es dura, triste , no obtienes las cosas que quieres , todo te sale mal , no sabes tomar decisiones asi que mejor dejaselo eso a tus padres para asegurarte un futuro mejor , nunca podras ser libre , finge todo con una linda sonrisa , debes estar siempre linda y respetable , se dulce y coqueta pero no una mujerzuela , eso es lo que mi instructora me enseño sobre como poder llevar a cabo mis responsabilidades_

_..Llorare.. hasta que ya no pueda mas.. y asi pueda estar tranquila , nunca mas tendre que recordar este horrible dia para mi , si me desahogo ahora estara todo bien , si voy y le digo a Gakupo que es un maldito hijo de put* , me sentire mucho mejor y quizas con mas facilidad me desprenda de estos enganchantes sentimientos , pero yo no soy asi , no voy a ir alli a gritarle en frente de todos , seria una deshonra para mis padres ver que me comporto como una niña consentida , asi que no engriere mis sentimientos de odio y repulsion , y simplemente me aguantare el dolor mientras lloro por un amor perdido.. y ya exhausta .. finalmente quedandome dormida._

* * *

_Mis ojos se abrieron lentamente , cundo senti como otra vez golpeaban mi puerta delicadamente , era la voz de Gakupo , el queria entrar a mi habitacion , pero tocaba la puerta como una persona decentemente , logicamente yo lo ignore , estaba molesta apesar de que habia dormido , no sabia cuantas horas habia ahi , asi que mire hacia mi reloj , y vi que ya era cerca de las diez , suficiente tiempo para mi en el palacio , ese dia mis padres estaban un poco ocupados, asi que yo no iba a cenar con ellos , de seguro que no se daban cuenta de mi presencia , estaba molesta , Gakupo seguia tocando la puerta insistiendo , diciendo cosas que no es lo que yo pienso , o que quiere explicarme lo que sucedio alli._

_Obviamente yo no le creo , ya no tengo razones para creerlo, lo detesto , es un hipocrita y un malparido ; pero bueno , asi no puede pensar una princesa asi que debo despejar mi mente un poco , me mire frente al espejo , y senti a la claridad la sombra de Gakupo detras de mi puerta , el se habia sentado alli esperando que salga , pues pobre de el , pues va a esperar mucho , me peine el cabello me miraba ante mi gran espejo , y me di una sonrisa triste para intentar animarme cosa que no sirvio ; ¡Oh mierda , vamos yo soy la gran Hatsune Miku por un mal dia no me voy a hacer la vida imposible! ¡Animooooo!... ojala eso sirviera_

_Ya preparada , estaba lista para bajar , ese dia habian podado la hierba que estaba en la pared con ramitas para que yo pueda treparme , maldeci en ese momento , odiaba que ya no podia bajar por un tiempo , pero ingeniosamente se me ocurrio utilizar mis sabanas y amarrarlas para luego hacer como una soga , asi que hice eso , verifique que ninguna se soltara , y ya estaba lista , baje cuidadosamente , y tontamente recordando cuando Gakupo beso a Luka , me resbalo un poco y cai al suelo , por suerte solo cai dos metros , asi que no me hice daño alguno , solo varios raspones , pero por eso creo que hice demasiada bulla pues pense que estaba mas alto y que iba a morir o algo parecido , asi que decidi irme lo mas rapido posible._

_Me adentre en el bosque oscuro , ustedes ya saben muy bien que yo me conozco el camino de memoria ; camine por un rato y distingue el pueblo a lo lejos , ya en el pueblo comenze a desear que ese dia Meito no estuviese ebrio , para que puedan conocer lo lindo que es , es muy buena persona y tambien adorable , lo quiero mucho... ¡Como un amigo! ; debo dejar de pensar en esas cosas , que solo logran hacerme daño , ya no puedo enamorarme de alguien puesto que solo tengo recuerdos tristes sobre el amor , me reainme un poco pensando en todas las cosas que haria con los chicos ese dia para tratar de olvidar aquellos sentimientos vacio que poseia en mi corazon , no iba a dejar de amar a Gakupo tan rapido , iba a tomar su tiempo , pero como estaba tan determinada se que iba a lograrlo_

_Vi el restaurante mientras caminaba entre la gente del pueblo , creo que no hace falta mencionar que me puse mi capucha que me tapa todo y me vuelve irreconocible, ya que el lindo kimno rosado con flores amarillas era muy llamativo para ser solo gente normal ; fue rapidamente al restaurant , abri la puerta haciendo un poco de bullicio , todos me miraron , y luego se voltearon a seguir comiendo o hacer lo que estaban haciendo antes de que yo llegara , me agradaba no ser nada importante y que todos no pierdan los estribos cuando me ven , pero por alguna razon yo ya me sentia observada de alguna forma extraña , era raro , desde que me habia ido de mi habitacion sentia como si me siguieran , pero bueno , eso es solo mi imaginacion_

-"Miku , ¡Vinistes mas temprano!"-exclamo un peliazul alegremente dandole un abrazo-salto a la aguamarina haciendo que se tamabaleara un poco y actuando infantilmente con ella

-"Oh , miren ya llego"-anuncio el pelirrojo amigable con ella , lo cual era raro , pero estaba muy feliz ya que su amiga habia venido mas temprano de lo ella usualmente hace

-"Que bueno que vinistes Miku , hemos controlado a la perfeccion a Meito asi que no te preocupes"-le dijo Kiyoteru con una sonrisa ,la aguamarina intento ahuyentar todos sus pensamientos tristes y decidio darle una sonrisa forzada para corresponder el gesto , pero los demas se dieron cuenta de inmediato y se quedaron en un silencio incomodo por unos segundos

-"¿Porque no mejor vas a hablar con Meito , ne Miku?"-pregunto el peliazul empujandole un poco a una mesa donde se encontraba el pelicastaño dormido sentado en la silla-sofa , del restaurante , la aguamarina como estaba siendo empujada y animada ella tuvo que aceptar , por las insistencias de sus amigos , que solo querian que ella sonriera con honestidad o les cuente que pasaba ya que con Meito , Miku siempre fue sincera , y si ella le contaba lo que sucedio ellos luego se enterarian por la boca del pelicastaño

-"E..Eh... eto.. Meito despierta..."-decia ella moviendo un poco a su amigo , y luego termino por zamaquearlo ya que este no le hacia caso y no le gustaba ser ignorada

-"Eh.. ¿Miku-chan..?.."-pregunto el cariñosamente a su amiga mientras se despertaba y la aguamarina le lanzaba una sonrisa encantadora por ser tan tierno cuando se despertaba, este se sonrojo mucho -"..D..Dios.. Miku-chan no hagas eso.."-murmuro el ruborizado

-"¿Que cosa?"-pregunto la aguamarina curiosa mientras que el pelicastaño jugaba con el cabello de ella , la aguamarina estaba muy acostumbrada a que el le hiciese esto , no le molestaba para nada , mas bien le agradaba la sensacion gentil de el jugando con el cabelllo de ella

-"P..Pues.."-le explicaba el pelicastaño mientras se acercaba repentinamente al rostro de esta , provocando que un fuerte rubor en la aguamarina , cosa que molesto un poco a cierta persona de cabello pelimorado que estaba leyendo un periodico, o mas bien fingia estar leyendolo pues tenia a la aguamarina bien vigilada desde que ella salio de su habitacion -" Si haces esto , te exaltas un poco ¿Verdad?"-pregunto Meito mirandole fijamente a los ojos de la aguamarina mientras el tambien se sonrojaba un poco

-"Y..¡Ya veo..!"-exclamo ella muy sonrojada y retrocediendo su cara , el pelicastaño para no quedar en ridiculo tambien retrocedio su cara poniendolo al lugar normal en donde corresponde y como estaba antes ; y aquel pelimorado no podia dejar de molestarse por eso , ¿quien era ese pelimorado? , que facil , aquel era Gakupo

-Cuando Miku se habia ido de su habitacion , y estaba bajando por la sabanas ella cayo produciendo un sonido sordo , el pelimorado se desperto pensando que habia podido pasarle algo malo a ella , y abrio la puerta de golpe , dandole una patada samurai o como se le diga ; para luego la ventana muy abierta y la soga de sabanas , el se habia olvidado de eso , y aunque el queria disculparse con Miku y ella no queria darle la cara , no quiere decir que no cumpla con sus obligaciones de guardaespaldas para lo que fue principalmente contratado , y obviamente el tambien , o mas bien , una parte de el queria seguir a la aguamarina para tenerla en vigilancia y no tener que preocuparse por no saber donde se encontraba ella.

-"Te pones nerviosa facilmente"-le comento el pelicastaño un poco agraciado por el comportamiento avergonzado de su amiga a la cual se le pusieron mas las mejillas rosadas -"Ahora dime..."-hizo el una pausa para acercarse con la silla a la silla de ella donde se encontraba sentada, y mirarla fijamente de nuevo , pero rebuscando en el alma o pensamiento de ella -"¿Quien.. era el chico que te saco de aqui , asi como asi?"-le pregunto Meito muy preocupado por su amiga , y con el ceño fruncido , al parecer el estaba experimentando algo que se llamaba : celos

-"E..El... no es nadie.."-murmuro la aguamarina indecisa si decirle o no , ya que no estaba muy segura tambien si decirle sobre lo que ocurria entre ella y Gakupo o solo quedarse callada y guardarselo ; el pelimorado se entristecio al oir las palabras de la aguamarina , las cuales le fueron muy hirientes para el -"S..Solo es mi nuevo guardaespaldas"-le explico ella con una sonrisa

-"Oh ya veo..."-le dijo el pelicastaño un poco mas contento y animado , se tranquilizo un poco , y se puso a conversar de millones de cosas con su amiga , muy alegre , y mirandola con dulzura en momentos que ella no notaba ; a el le encantaba pasar el tiempo con Miku , le era maravilloso , casi un sueño hecho realidad, y eso se debe a que a el le gustaba mucho ella , pero era muy timido para decirselo a la cara , ya que cada vez que se miraban mutuamente , se sonrojaban y dirigian la mirada hacia otro sitio ; pero de alguna forma los dos eran muy felices conversanco asi a pesar de las imterrupciones por intentar ocultar sus sonrojos.

-Pero cierto pelimorado se sentia molesto, muy molesto , no le gustaba para nada ver a su amada conversar con otros chicos tan animadamente , Miku era suya , y no queria verla actuando tan cariñosa con otros , el estaba celoso , por no decir mucho ; no dejaba de escuchar las conversaciones haciendolo disimuladamente para que nadie se de cuenta sobre ello y comienzen a sospechar sobre la identidad de el , algo que el no queria obviamente sino ya no podria seguir vigilando a la aguamarina , el queria explicarle todo , pero no tenia la oportunidad de hacerlo , y estaba recibiendo un castigo del cielo injusto

* * *

_¡Estoy mas alegre ahora! Sabia que Meito me iba a hacer feliz , el siempre es tan amigable , cariñoso y bueno conmigo ; ahora que lo conocen ¿Ven a lo que me refiero? ; es tan lindo , lo quiero mucho , y tambien lo aprecio , siempre es gentil y amable , desde que lo conoci se ha comportado todo un caballero conmigo , cada vez que tenia problemas en mi vida podia contar con el para que me escuche sin juzgarme precipitadamente , cuando le dije sobre que mis padres me mandoneaban mucho y eso me molestaba , el me sonreia agraciado , y luego me daba muy buenos consejos sobre lo que debia hacer , el es un gran amigo para mi , no se si deberia contarle sobre lo que me paso con Gakupo ,creo que es mejor que no , ya que posiblemente piense que algo anda mal y vaya a buscar al chico para ver que es lo que suceda y... todo se volveria un caos_

_Ademas , que no puedo decirle que me enamore de mi maldito guardaespaldas , al principio yo estaba muy molesta con mis padres por eso , pero Meito me explico con seriedad y amigable , que era solo por mi seguridad , yo no muy convencida le negue con la cabeza , me acuerdo entonces , y luego yo tenia que irme ; recuerdo muy bien que antes que yo me vaya el me tomo de la muñeca y me susurro al oido -"Ellos no quieren verte lastimada , al igual que yo , asi que por favor comprendelos"-lo dijo tan suave que me producio un cosquilleo , lo cual provoco que me sonrojara mucho , pero finalmente entendi que eso era para mi bien , y termino no siendolo ya que acabe con el corazon roto por culpa de uno de mis guardaespaldas ; ¡Oh Gakupo como te odio por hacerme esto!_

_Tambien me di cuenta que Kaito, Akaito y Kiyoteru nos miraban de lejos esperando algo , y con esperanzas en sus ojos , me comence a preguntar porque no venian a conversar con nosotros en vez de estar lejos y separados , conversando dos temas diferentes , estoy super segura que no se han peleado con Meito ya que no se comportarian asi si estan molestos con el , ellos lo que harian seria imterrumpir a cada momento cad sonrisa que yo quiera darle a Meito , no se porque eso causa tanto efecto en el pero bueno , ¿Misterios del universo no? ; me alegro que ya me sienta mejor despues de haber llorado mucho , por suerte nadie se dio cuenta que tenia unas pequeñas ojeras por llorar , y eso que dormi varias horas ; aun me sentia vigilada , era extraño , una sensacion que creo que ya habia tenido antes , pero ¿Como?_

_Eso no importaba demasiado , mire a los chicos que yacian en una esquina y les hice un gesto con la mano para que vengan a platicar con nosotros , ya que dejandonos solos se sentia muy privado como si fuera... una cita ; ellos se rieron por mi gesto , y los tres con sus dos manos cada uno me señalaron a mi y a Meito , para luego hacer algo que me dejo muy sonrojada y sorprendida , cada uno realizo un corazon con sus dos manos , los maldeci mentalmente bromeando , ya que hicieron que me pusiera totalmente roja ; un corazon... yo y Meito.. ¿Nunca le ha pasado que la gente les molesta de esa forma? ; bueno para mi es la primera vez , y tengo que admitir , que cuando hicieron eso me puse muy nerviosa y creo que me puse a hablar cosas sin sentido con Meito , cosa que lo hizo reirse_

_De un momento a otro , recorde el corazon que los chicos hicieron con sus manos , y no pude evitar pensar en Gakupo ; estaba enamorada de el y seguia , las heridas cicatrizan con el tiempo , y esperaba que el tiempo pasase rapido , no tenia idea de que decirle la proxima vez que lo vea , y con que cara me mirara el , ¿Con una lastimosa o una burlona? ; pues no lo sabia y solo iba a saberlo la proxima vez que vea a ese desgraciado , espero que se largue , que se sienta tan avergonzado de lo que hizo y que se marche , y que no vuelva , no quiero volver a verle , le odio demasiado en este momento , con tanta intensidad como lo amo , es un bastardo sin sentimientos por hacerme esto a mi , otra vez fui engañada por el amor , creyendo que iba a ser feliz ; como fue con el niño pequeño que logro enamorarme y se marcho , y como hizo Gakupo , solo con la diferencia de que tendre que verle la cara todos los dias el , y al niño no._

_Quisiera ya casarme para no tener un guardaespaldas , y asi deshacerme de Gakupo ,ya no me molestara y tampoco se burlara de mis sentimientos , yo podre olvidar ese falso amor con mas tranquilidad , y podre ser feliz con una persona a la cual no amo pero es lo mejor para mi , pensando en todo esto no pude evitar poner una expresion triste en mi rostro , porque yo aun seguia enamorada de ese idiota que me rompio el corazon en mil y un pedazos ; no queria recordarlo , pero mi mente le gustaba torturarme , y a mi no me quedaba de otra , mire hacia el suelo , yo estaba muy cariacontecida por lo sucedido , pero ya nada importaba , y creo que Meito noto mi tristeza porque se quedo callado un rato mirandome , yo me di cuenta de eso , y levante la mirada enseguida para encontrarme con la suya e intentar actual normal..._

_Y no se en que momento mirandonos tan fijamente , mi mano que estaba sobre la mesa sintio un calor reconfortable, la mano de Meito se habia puesto sobre la mia , transmitiendome su calor y un poco de confianza , yo dirigi mi mirada a la de nuestras manos por unos segundos , dado que no queria perder su mirada por mucho tiempo , y luego subi la cabeza , encontre una mira muy dulce y tierna conmigo , nunca me habia visto de esa forma , el sabia muy bien que algo andaba mal conmigo pero no iba a decir que yo de seguro habia pasado por algo malo ; el no era tan directo , a lo maximo me haria una pregunta , y eso fue lo que hizo , no sin antes apretar mas el su mano contra la mia y produciendo que mi sonrojo se convierta al rojo vivo del tomate..._

-"Miku... Hoy te veo muy desanimada..."-le dijo el pelicastaño con un tono suave para no exaltar a la aguamarina ya que era un tema delicado -"¿Te sucedio algo malo hoy?"-pregunto el con una mirada directa a los hermosos ojos aguamarinos de Miku , ella estaba muy roja , y asintio con la cabeza -"¿Quieres contarme lo que paso?"-le pregunto el tranquilamente , tratando de no obligar a su amiga ya que asi terminaria por no contarle nada

-Gakupo no dejaba de mirar cada movimiento que haga el pelicastaño , ya lo habia considerado su enemigo a muerte por haber tomado de la mano a la aguamarina , y tambien le molestaba mucho que ella se ponga roja por eso ; no le agradaba la idea de que ella se sonroje por los gestos de una persona que no es el . Pero el tambien ese dia habia notado que ella cuando hablaba con el a veces ponia caras tristes y miraba perdidamente hacia algun lado , el sabia que pensando una y otra vez en el beso que le dio Luka , el se alegraba un poco porque eso la molestaba y la hacia sentir celosa , pero tampoco podia soportar la idea de que ella estuviese muy triste por culpa de el ; aunque en realidad no era culpa de nadie mas que Luka ; pero estaba tan enojado por ver a Meito con la mano sobre la de Miku , que sentia que en cualquier momento iria y los separaria

-"E..es que hoy... Yo me di cuenta que.."-hizo una pausa ella para tragar saliva y armarse de valor evitando poner una expresion triste -"La persona que yo amo... se burlo de mi amor en mis narices..."-le dijo ella con un dejo de tristeza

-El pelicastaño proceso lo que le dijo ella , fruncio el ceño pero no podia estar molesto con ella, no en ese momento , no podia evitar envidiar al otro sujeto por la simple razon de que Miku le amaba , y con mucho cuidado selecciono sus palabras mientras el pelimorado intentaba escuchar todo atentamente -"Yo.. se como te sientes..."-le dijo el para luego levantar la cara de ella con su otra mano , tomamdola del menton -"La persona que yo amo... ama ya a alguien mas..."-le explico con una sonrisa triste

-"¡Ehhhh! Nunca me dijistes que alguien te gustaba..."-le dijo la aguamarina muy sorprendida por lo que su amigo le decia -"¿Y como es ella? ¿La conozco? ¿A quien se parece? ¡Dime todo!"-exclamo la aguamarina muy entusiasmada por compartir el sentimiento de amar a alguien con su amigo

-"Ella.. es un muy linda , amigable , tierna, dulce , siempre esta dispuesta a ayudar a los demas..."-le contaba el sobre la persona que amaba , y la aguamarina no se daba cuenta que el se referia a ella misma

-"¿Y como se llama?"-pregunto esta con mucha curiosidad irradiante en sus ojos mirando fijamente al pelicastaño que aun tenia su mano sobre la de Miku , y seguia sujetandola del menton , el le sonrio dulcemente

-"...Miku..."-dijo el el nombre de la persona que amaba , Miku proceso la informacion , y abrio los ojos como dos platos y se sonrojo mucho por eso , este se acerco a ella y le susurro suavemente -"La persona que amo se llama Miku , es una linda aguamarina que siempre viene al restaurante a escondidas de sus padres , a quien he amado secretamente por tres años"

-"E...¿Eh..?"-fue el ruido que ella musito , justo en ese momento el pelimorado estaba comiendo una berejena , pero todo fue muy rapido ; el pelicastaño sujetandola de la barbilla , se levanto un poco y se inclino hacia ella , Miku solo se limito a quedarse quieta a pesar del gran invacion a su espacio personal , y sintio a la perfeccion como los labios de el rozaban los suyos

-La aguamarina se quedo muy sorprendida , una vez mas el rubor se hizo dueña de su cara , ella no sabia que decir , aunque no podia eso , porque los labios de Meito dejaron de ser timidos con ella y se juntaron , el pelimorado no se habia dado cuenta , hasta que se volteo a ver que es lo que estaban haciendo , se quedo totalmente desconcertado , una gran especie de ira le invadia el cuerpo , no sabia que hacer ; mientras Meito le besaba a Miku , ella se quedaba tratando de pensar lo que este le habia dicho , la persona que ella creia solo su amigo ocultaba sentimientos hacia ella , estaba muy confundida en ese momento mientras este le besaba suavemente.

-El pelicastaño , estuvo un buen rato contra los labios de la aguamarina , pero el oxigeno fue lo que les separo , Meito se quedo viendo a Miku muy sonrojado , y la aguamarina correspondia la mirada , pero de la nada una fuerza la levanto en el aire , y se la llevo sin mas , alguien que estaba caminando con un kimono blanco , eso es lo que Miku podia diferenciar , ademas de unos cabellos morados que caian delicadamente por este kimono ; Miku reconocio enseguida la silueta , se alejo lo suficiente del restaurante y luego la empujo a la pared de un callejon oscuro

-"¿¡Se puede saber que es lo que estabas haciendo con ese sujeto?!"-pregunto el pelimorado casi gritandole , el estaba muy molesto con ella , de eso no habia duda alguna , la aguamarina evito sentirse intimidada y trato de corresponderle la mirada mientras este la arrinconaba contra la pared para que no pudiera escapar

-"P...¡Para que sepas ese 'sujeto' se llama Meito !"-le grito la aguamarina intentando intimidarlo , lo cual no dio resultado alguno porque este le respondio con una risa burlona

-"¡¿Y piensas que eso me interesa?!"-exclamo el histerico , demasiados celos estaba sintiendo que no lo dejaban pensar bien -" ¡Ahora dime! ¡¿Porque demonios lo estabas besando?!"-pregunto el con una mirada fulminante

-"A...¡¿Acaso tu puedes besar a cualquiera y no yo?!"-dijo la aguamarina en voz alta , ella seguia molesta por lo de antes , por haberlos visto besarse pero eso era lo que ella pensaba

-"Creo.. que aun no entiendes las reglas de este juego..."-dijo el en voz baja invadiendo el espacio personal de ella y encerrandola con una mano y sujetandole de la barbilla con la otra -"El que hace las cosas aqui... soy yo.."-dijo el para luego comenzar a besarla rapidamente

-Miku solto un gemido sordo , cuando sintio como la lengua agil de Gakupo se abria paso a la boca de ella , y comenzar a tocar la lengua de esta ; la aguamarina no queria , estaba molesta y no queria ser besada por los mismos labios que habian besado a Luka ; estaba odiando ese momento con toda su alma , e intento resistirsele a el , por tanto jaloneo se le hizo la capucha hacia atras , dejando a la vista su hermoso cabello aguamarino en dos colitas, se veia tan inocente , pero Gakupo en vez de apreciar eso metia su lengua una y otra vez dentro de la cavidad bucal de ella , provocando que la aguamarina comenzara a jadear y necesite oxigeno.

-Dado esto , el pelimorado , dio una pequeña pelea con ella para bajarle el kimono por las caderas , la estaba preparando para empezar a tocarla , la aguamarina no queria nada de eso , hasta incluso intento golpearlo pero el esquivaba hablidosamente los intento de ella y retomaba el control , no era el lugar preciso para que Gakupo le hiciera esas cosas a Miku , pero como ya era tarde poca gente transitaba a esas horas , un momento aprovechable ; el pelimorado mordio suavemente la oreja de ella , la aguamarina se estremecio ante eso ; lo cual a Gakupo le agrado.

-Entonces este bajo hacia el pecho de ella , lo volvio a lamer y morder con suavidad para no hacerle daño , el la deseaba , deseaba con toda su alma reclamar el cuerpo de Miku como suyo ; pero solo con eso no se iba a contentar , a le le agradaba la idea de que ella alguna vez estuviese de acuerdo , bueno , este dia no iba a ser ese ; asi que este lamio con cuidado el pecho de la aguamarina , sacandole varios gemidos leves a ella , pero de alguna forma poco a poco se volvian mas agudos ; el dejo marcas , por el pecho de ella y en el cuello , como si dijera que Miku solo le pertenecia a el y a nadie mas.

-"Ah... Gakupo... ¡Basta!... Ah..."-gemia la aguamarina intentando hacer que el pelimorado entre en razon pero este solo sonreia con satisfaccion mientras la volvia a besar y masajeaba el pecho de ella

-Pero el pelimorado estaba mas ansioso , queria mas partes de ella que el pueda marcar como su territorio , sin ningun remordimiento , el bajo sus manos , pasandola atravez del kimono que ella llevaba y sus bragas , y sin necesidad de quitarle mas ropa, empezo a acariciar la intimidad de ella , Miku dio un fuerte gemido , que luego ella misma tuvo que contener , ya que cualquier persona podia pasa por ahi y reconocerla , ella no queria eso , seria una deshonra para su familia y para ella , algo que le impediria unir lazos con otro pueblo con un matrimonio ; el pelimorado sentia a la perfeccion los pliegues de ella con su dedo , y como empezaba a humedecerse

-"¡Ah...!... Para... Detente... ¡Ah...! ¡Gakupo...! ..."-gemia la aguamarina , el pelimorado ya no la estaba sujetando , simplemente ponia presion con su cuerpo contra el de ella sobre la pared , ya que a ella le temblaban las piernas por los actos de el

-Miku sentia un gran placer, pero no queria admitirlo , tener los dedos del pelimorado entrando y saliendo dentro suyo hizo que ella comenzara a babear por el gozo que sentia su cuerpo ; el pelimorado decidio ir un poco mas rapido , penetrandola rapidamente con sus dedos, el no podia evitar dsifrutar cuando escuchaba como Miku gemia el nombre de este , le encantaba , era algo maravilloso cada gemido que suelte Miku para el, metio sus dedos un poco mas hondo , no queria hacerle daño , se notaba claramente en la expresion de Miku todo el placer que ella intentaba retener , presiono el kimono blanco de el con un puño por la falsa penetracion que el le hacia tenazmente ; la aguamarina no podia aguantar mas la sensacion de tener sus dedos de el saliendo y entrando ; ella se corrio , cosa que el pelimorado disfruto y lo demostro con una risita , de los ojos de la aguamarina salian unas pequeñas lagrimas , por el fuerte tacto que este le habia dado ; y inevitablemente se quedo dormida en los brazos de el.

* * *

**hii XD**

**tuve problemas con el capi porque sin querer le di click al bton ekivocado y se reseteo la pag e,e**

**para ke vean k los kiero me esforze en volver a hacerlo XD (no habia guardado)**

**Oigan alguien ha escuchado la cancion Trick and Treat de Rin y Len , ok el esa cancion es dedicada a Miku porque hay muchos P.V.O ; yo no sabia que significaba en español y busque el sub esperando algo tenebroso , y me encontre con la sorpresa (no me culpen e.e) de que parecia que se referia a algo sucio y pervertido O_O**

**Nose pero segun lo que lei , Rin y Len eran muñecos de Miku que ella olvido tras su infancia XD ; luego estos por tantas veces que jugaban con Miku le habian tomado cariño y eso se volvio amor o algo asi , y estos tomaron vida queriendo seguir "jugando" con ella , le daban pasteles que la drogaban o algo asi o.o ; y la tenian con los ojos vendados en la cama (Wtf XDDDD); hasta que ella despierta y ellos les dicen algo asi como si no les ama morira XDDD**

**y luego abla una voz de la Miku pequeña k dice -"Nee.. ¿Me dejas poseerte?" ; y no se supone que cuando dices a alguien dejame poseerte es como dejame hacerte mia o algo asi XD**

**Termine muy traumada o.o**

**Ademas que en una parte de la letra ellos pedian que Miku aceptara que el cuerpo era de ellos (busquen en youtube un video de la cancion que les digo , el P.V.O con Miku que tiene mejores graficos de anim y Miku usa un vestido negro con el cual se le ve muy kawaii :D)**

**Matta ne XD!**


	5. Mala decision

**hii XD ahora que me acuerdo queria disculparme porque la edad de Miku es 13 y yo queria ponerle 15 ( O.O k menor la hice) ; y esto es lemon XD ; pero como ya esta escrito asi ya no puedo hacer nada al respecto ._.**

* * *

_...De alguna forma , me desperte en mi habitacion , al parecer ya era el dia siguiente , no se que fue lo que sucedio , despues de que Gakupo me hiciera eso yo me quede dormida porque me costo un poco mantenerme parada mientras que el hacia eso , asi que supongo que me quede dormida en los brazos de el , no puedo explicar la ira que siento en estos momentos , despues de que el se besara con Luka se atrevio a besarme y aun peor a tocarme ; no puedo mentirles, la sensacion de como sus dedos entraban a mi cuerpo era extraña , pero placentera ; sin embargo , me encargare de que eso no se vuelva a repetir jamas en la vida , y ademas , que lograre que Gakupo se vaya de aqui para hoy , no se como pero lo lograre , si mis secuestradores se estan demorando demasiado seguro es porque tienen un buen plan , espero que este plan funcione_

_Me levante de la cama , note que Gakupo me habia acomodado la ropa para que pueda dormir bien , es horrible tener que pensar en el , pero que mas da , mi cabello estaba alborotado , creo que serian las 9:00am ; me comenze a peinar desanimadamente , no tenia muchas energias ese dia ; me cambie de vestimenta , esta vez usaria un kimono blanco como el anterior pero este con retoques negros y ya no estampado de flores ; suspire , me mire ante el espejo , realmente me veia como una mujer enamorada , pero haria que eso cambie , no importa que tenga que perder , tengo que cumplir mis obligaciones como princesa , el amor no entra en mi mundo , y Gakupo ya me convencio sinceramente de eso , cuando se burlo de mi me di cuenta que nunca mas volveria a confiar en un hombre._

_Levante la vista hacia la ventana , no sabria que hacer cuando mire a Gakupo , demasiadas cosas estaban pasando sobre mi cabeza , no me gustaba esa sensacion.. hasta que me percate de algo , mis ventanas ahora estaban con reja , eso no estaba alli antes , mi cara mostro una expresion preocupada de inmediato , dado que por la ventana era el unico lugar de donde podia salir , no es justo , ¡Gakupo me habia acusado! ; ¿Como se atreve? ; le odio tanto , ahora ya nunca mas podre volver a ver Kaito, Akaito, Kiyoteru y sobre todo a Meito , quien recuerdo perfectamente que me habia besado ayer en los labios y que de pronto salio Gakupo de la nada y me llevo a otro sitio para luego empezar a tocarme , detesto estar tan confundida y no hallar solucion a mis problemas._

_Ya era mucho mas de lo que podia soportar , la paciencia se me habia agotado , el me habia acusado aunque prometio que no lo haria , ademas que ayer me toco indebidamente en un lugar publico , o mejor dicho donde se le vino en gana , habia una posibilidad de que alguien nos viera y nos reconociera , eso estaba mal , pero me daba placer ; mi cerebro se negaba pero mi cuerpo rogaba , sin embargo , con lo ultimo que acaba de hacer el ya lo remato todo , es una persona horrible , mentirosa , desconsiderada , estupida , ingrata , imbecil ; y muchos insultos mas se merece el , es un idiota , ya no podre ser libre y me quedare encerrada en este palacio por el resto de mi vida , y lo peor es que seguro mis padres me tienen un buen sermon ya preaparado , no quiero ir a desayunar , pero si no hago eso creo que morire de hambre._

_Unas cuantas lagrimas cayeron mientras pensaba en que nunca mas podre visitar a mis amigos del pueblo , estaba triste , ellos eran los unicos que me entendian y Gakupo me los habia quitado , ya no habia forma de que pueda verlos de nuevo , no queria eso , yo queria verlos pero ya no encontraba la manera de ir ; estaba desconsolada , agache la cabeza con melancolia , queria golpearlo y dañar a Gakupo , pero eso no solucionaria este gran problema , es el peor ser humano del mundo ; es mal conmigo , siempre hace lo que se le venga en gana a pesar de que tenga que obedecerme a mi , es demasiado injusto , de seguro que mis padres estan decepcionados al pensar que yo no era buena niña despues de todo , ya que me ocultaba y me iba al pueblo a visitar a mis amigos , espero que Gakupo no trate de indentificar quienes eran para que mis padres le den un castigo por no decir que yo me habia escapado del palacio y mantenerme en contacto._

_Poco a poco me acerque a esas barras de fierro heladas de mi ventana , las toque y senti como eran muy tenaces , seria muy dificil romperlas con alguna herramienta , no habia duda , mi mundo habia finalizado , y seria un pajarito en una jaula sin poder salir nunca jamas , no me agrada la idea , se que a ustedes tampoco , pero esa es mi verdad , mi unica realidad sera casarme con alguien que no quiero y dejar que Gakupo se burle de mi cada vez que trato de ser independiente y de mis sentimientos ; lo odio mucho por eso , no quiero verle la cara , ya no mas sufrimiento , desde ahora deberia ignorarlo , pese al cariño que le tome debo olvidarlo y enterrarlo , recordando quienes fueron las personas que siempre estuvieron ahi para mi , mis queridisimos amigos , en especial Meito.. quien se me habia confesado y nunca podre darle una respuesta._

_Deje mi cabello suelto mientras me recostaba en la cama , estaba odiando a todos y cada uno de los seres vivientes , o mas bien envidiandolos , ellos no estaban encerrados en un lugar que aborrezcan , pero yo si , estaba en el palacio sin ninguna escapatoria , la unica que habia se me fue arrebatada por alguien que pense que podria guardarme el secreto, pero termino traicionandome , mis sentimientos como mi confianza en el ; Gakupo prometio que no se lo diria a nadie , pero aun asi ¿porque lo hizo? , ¿porque me toco en medio de la calle cuando una persona podria venir y mirar? ¿porque me separo de mis amigos? ¿porque ahora este que era un dulce amor se esta convirtiendo en un profundo odio y me hace sentir mala persona? ; no lo se pero estoy segura que el tiene la culpa de todo_

_Yo dije que cambiaria , asi es voy a cambiar , tendre que ser fuerte , quizas deba ser un poco rebelde.. no eso no funcionara , solo ignorare a Gakupo lo mas que pueda , cada vez que me hable debo ser fria y cortante con el , ya no quiero ni mirarle ; ojala el no hubiese existido para hacerme sentir de esta forma , tan inhumana por odiarlo , pero asi debe ser , yo tengo que odiarlo y repudiarlo , se lo merece por mentir acerca de su promesa y acusarme , afuera de mi habitacion habia un silencio extremo , eso indicaba que de seguro mis padres estaban muy molestos, y la razon era porque yo siempre escapaba en las noches , trague saliva solo pensando en eso , sabia que este dia iba a estar lleno de reproches y miradas de mal gusto por parte de todos , y lo mas probable es que Teto , Haku y Meiko esten intentando poner a mis padres de buen humor , como preparar sus platos favoritos y eso , pero se que no funcionara._

_Rapidamente , me volvi a peinar , ya que al volver a recostarme en la cama me habia despeinado de nuevo , decidi ponerme mis dos colitas , pero el nudo del liston rosa a la altura de los hombros , dandome una apariencia mas femenina y madura , en vez de infantil , como si quisiera demostrarle a mis padres de que ya soy toda una mujer , se que no debo contradecirles en casi nada , pero si no lo hago nunca podre desfogarme;Gakupo tiene la culpa de esto , el fue el que causo que mis padres se molestaran conmigo acusandome con ellos , seguro piensa que se ha salido con la suya , pero ya vera de que estoy hecha , no soy una Hatsune por nada , se dar mis guerras muy bien , aguantare como un fuerte roble contra todas las diversidades , lo malo que al final , el roble se quiebra_

_Fui al baño privado de mi habitacion , para lavarme la cara y que no se note que habia llorado , pero estaba muy triste , se que no podria sonreir en todo el dia , mire de nuevo la ventana , y le arroje un libro que estaba por ahi , lo cual le hizo el minimo daño posible , ya que solo era un libro no muy pesado que lanze con facilidad , no habia nada mas que hacer , ya este era mi fin de mi alegria , iba a extrañar mucho a mis amigos , y haria que Gakupo se largue de mi hogar , es lo minimo que puedo hacer como una venganza , por parte mia y de ellos ¿Cual sera? ; pues ustedes ya veran cual sera , se que les va a gustar , ya que esto lo he mencionado varias veces pero no me atrevia a hacerlo , bueno pues , ahora si me atrevo y esto lista para hacerlo_

_Antes de salir la puerta , esta fue tocada dos veces desde el otro lado , era Gakupo , me dijo que el desayuno ya estaba listo , yo no le di respuesta alguna , no pude evitar imaginarmelo detras de la puerta y poner una expresion muy enojada, luego espere a que el se vaya , lo cual se demoro un poco puesto que no escuchaba que sus pasos se alejaran , el planeaba esperarme , pero por supuesto que no le di el gusto , no iba a permitir que el me viese , ya ni siquiera quiero seguir pensando en el , que solo provoca que me vuelva mas y mas molesta y con mucha ira , tengo muchas ganas de escaparme , de este lugar tan poco acogedor , se supone que es mi hogar pero al mismo tiempo no lo es , y no puedo evitar sentir aquella tentacion que luego sera negada por ni cabeza , ya que rapidamente me encontrarian._

_Para no molestarme y tratar de poner una cara feliz , trate de pensar en Meito , como me habia ayudado ese dia.. y tambien.. cuandome beso.. yo.. no saiba que hacer o responder , tampoco tuve el tiempo porque el maldito de Gakupo me llevo lejos de el , me hubiera gustado.. volverle a besar , pero creo que ya no podre hacer eso , es alguien a quien estimo mucho y lamentablemente ya no vere , es triste pensar que no volvere a escuchar su suave voz , era tan lindo conmigo , me hacia sentir especial , no se si estaba enamorada de el , pero siempre un ambiente de tranquilidad le rodeaba cada vez que hablaba con el , lo quiero mucho , es muy importante para mi , eso es lo unico que se hasta ahora , espero que sea suficiente para poder aclarar mis sentimientos._

_Sus labios , fueron tan delicados con los mios , despues de que el me beso me quede viendole estupefacta y sentia mis mejillas muy calientes mientras que mis labios me temblaban , escuchaba los "¡Hurra!" , de Kaito, Akaito y Kiyoteru , creo que ellos ya sabian de que Meito me amaba secretamente y por esa razon le hicieron barra , nuestras miradas fueron intimas , con el uno y el otro , y totalmente honestas , fue algo nuevo para mi , no creo que le ame , sino que mas bien es como un hermano mayor para mi , aun asi su beso me afecto mucho , aquellos labios que me habian besado tan suavemente pensando que era mi primera vez , cuando no lo era realmente , es mas , yo ya habia perdido hasta mi primer beso con lengua , y todo eso era por el estupido de Gakupo , espero verlo en el infierno a ese baka._

_Di un respiro hondo , y me prepare para es dia , sali de mi habitacion, sin no antes revisar que Gakupo no este afuera , estaba muy molesta con el , sabia que ya no iba a poder hablarle como normalmente hago , ytambien que no podria mirarle a los ojos por el enojo que le sentia , todo iba a ser tan diferente, y ademas que mis padres iban a gritonearme de porque hice eso y cual es mi excusa , pues seria que queria ser feliz y tener amigos , ser un poco mas libre , solo eso pedia yo , pero termine encerrada y dandole malos recuerdos a las personas que queria , por parte mia ; ya que sino vuelvo a visitarlos Meito pensara que rechazo sus sentimientos y por el ya no voy a ir a visitarles , yo no queria eso , no debia dejar que suceda , pero va a suceder , y mañana , sera un 'sucedio'_

_Baje las escaleras , con cuidado , mis dos colitas a la altura del hombro eran mas comodas , me guie facilmente al comedor , ahi es donde estaban mis padres..y.. ¿Gakupo? , que hacia el alli , no vale , maldito sea , tambien utilizo la verdad para quedar bien con mis padres y le dieron un lugar en la mesa para que pueda desayunar con nosotros , y lo mas malo de todo esto es que su silla era la que estaba junto a la mia , no me gustaba la idea de que tenga que estar al lado de ellos , se veian animados conversando , otra vez Gakupo usaba su personalidad doble para manipular a mis padres y hacerles creer que el es un buen chico , si tan solo supieran las cosas que el me hacia , claro que no se los contaria eso a ellos , de seguro que me volverian monja solo por eso aunque seria lo correcto , pero aun asi temo que es lo que puedan hacerle a Gakupo._

_Camien hacia la silla lentamente , como toda una señorita me sente dando antes los "Buenos dias" , a los tres , Gakupo se quedo viendome mientras mis padres susurraban entre si cosas , de seguro la forma en como llamarme la atencion , estaba preparada para todo, excepto para que Gakupo se quedara viendome todo el rato , mis padres seguian cuchicheando cosas , y yo me arriesgue a voltear un poco la cara y mirarlo , me encontre con la mirada de el , una suplicante por algo ¿Acaso queria pedirme disculpas? ; ¡Pues no! , ni que fuera tan idiota como para perdonarle asi como asi lo que me hizo , le mire friamente y cortante , el se impacto por esto y yo enseguida me voltee , estaba pensando y tratando de adivinar que es lo que tenia Gakupo en la cabeza , y despues de esto que sucedera._

_Entonces , vi como mis padres se asentian , y me miraron los dos firmemente , oh no , me dije a mi misma , el sermon ya estaba por ser dado junto con el castigo , pero tambien los necesitaba a ellos para algo , mis padres serian mi ayuda para mi venganza con Gakupo , quien me habia tomado de la mano por debajo de la mesa , yo no correspondia el agarre obviamente , pero su calor facilmente se transmitia en mi mano y fomentaba que me puseria un poco sonrojada , pero como tenia a mis padres al frente no podia hacer nada mas que callar y escuchar , y no oponer resistencia a como Gakupo entrelazaba sus dedos con los mios , solo ponia una expresion triste recordando lo que el habia hecho , tocarme y hacerme sentir humillada para que luego yo me enamorara de el y me traicionara finalmente con Luka , es mas, creo que aun queria humillarme y por eso el agarre de manos ; baje la cabeza culpable y lamentable cuando mi padre se paro de frente un poco brusco , y por alguna razon aprete el agarre con Gakupo , correspondiendolo , no es que le disculpara , si no que tenia miedo de las cosas que podria decirme mi padre y por eso en busca de proteccion correspondi el agarre._

-"A ver , Miku ,tu eres una princesa , ¿Eres consciente de eso?"-le pregunto la madre de Miku sentada , quien no iba a tener muchas palabras pero de algun modo queria participar , la aguamarina simplemente asintio con la vista hacia abajo -"Mirame cuanto de hablo"-dijo firmemente la madre de ella a lo que la aguamarina en seguida obedecio

-"Tu madre tiene razon tu madre , Miku , lo que hicistes no tiene explicacion alguna y no creo que puedas darnosla"-dijo su padre mirandola seriamente y yaciendo parado , la aguamarina abrio la boca pero se mordio la lengua , ya que si opinaba libremente y expresaba sus sentimientos sus padres podrian pensar que es una falta de respeto -"Kamui-san , lamento que tenga que oir esta conversacion , pero muchas gracias por decirnosolo ; por favor quedese que es como parte de la familia "-comento el padre de la aguamarina al pelimorado quien sonrio , pero seguia tomado de la mano de ella

-"Yo.. lo lamento.. nunca debi hacer eso... disculpenme..."-decia ella timidamente temiendo que no les disculparan sus padres , ella no queria recibir mas sermones y tampoco seguir permaneciendo al lado del pelimorado , ella detestaba cada segundo de su vida en ese entonces, solo podia asentir a lo que sus padres le reclamen como una buena chica

-"Lamentablemente , otros reinos se enteraron , pero por suerte nosotros podemos solucionar lo que causastes"-anuncio el padre a lo que Miku levanto la cabeza un poco sorprendida de que ya se hubieran enterado otros mas , Gakupo miro a la aguamarina seriamente arrepentido por lo que habia hecho , el solo penso que la aguamarina tenia una relacion con aquel pelicastaño , fue egoista y no quiso compartirla , pero por su decision afecto a la felicidad de ella -"Dime ahora , ¿Que es lo que tenias en la cabeza cuando ibas de noche a jugar con extraños?"-le pregunto su padre de mala manera

-"Pues.. yo creia...yo... "-decia la aguamarina tratando de pensar bien sus palabras y no ofender a sus padres , desgraciadamente no se le ocurrio nada -" No se en que es lo que estaba pesando..."-respondio ella a lo que sintio como blandamente el pelimorado secretamente le acaricio la mano con el dedo pulgar para darle confianza y provoco que se sonrojara un poco

-"Y ahora seremoes el 'hazme reir' de los demas y todo por tu culpa Miku , esto es toda tu culpa"-dijo la madre desconsolada mientras con un abanico se daba aire presumidamente ante su hija , una actitud que ni la aguamarina habia visto de su madre -"¿Sabes que dicen las demas reinas?"-pregunto su madre siendo ironica , la aguamarina fue honesta y lentamente nego con la cabeza -"Que nunca encontraras un prometido"

-"Despues de esto , encontrarte un prometido va a ser dificil , ¿A quien le gustaria una chica que se escapa de pequeña?"-dijo el padre levantando las manos y haciendo sentir mal a Miku quien no queria escuchar mas -"No se ahora en que manos caera el reino... Miku... realmente odio decirte esto pero estas castigada por un buen tiempo..."-le dijo su padre sobandose la frente como si tuviera varias cosas en que pensar

-"Aun no te retires , tenemos muchas cosas que decirte"-le advirtio su madre viendo que la aguamarina ya planeaba irse y por suerte no vio que estaba sujetada por la mano del pelimorado , ya que este no queria que se vaya , solo queria tenerla a su lado , solo para el

-"No te atrevas a discrepar a tu madre"-le dijo el padre viendo a su hija que fruncia un poco el ceño con molestia -"Debes pensar en lo que hicistes , asi que te quedas para seguir escuchando nuestra platica"-dijo el con una mirada totalmente fria

-"Si padre , prometo que me quedare y escuchare todo lo que tengan que decirme , disculpa por intentar irme madre"-murmuro la aguamarina con una buena seleccion de palabras , ya que sus padres asintieron convencidos de lo que esta les decia , sin sospechar que ella los estaba maldiciendo mentalmente

-"Si no estuviesemos nosotros , ¿Como pensarias solucionar este gran problema que nos creastes?"-pregunto su madre atenta a todas las expresiones de ella, Miku prefirio no contestar y quedarse callada -"Me alegro que no respondieras a eso , ya que es normal que una niña como tu no sepa que hacer en estas situaciones"-le dijo la madre a lo cual la aguamarina la llamo 'ramera' mentalmente , estaba odiandola , como si ser menor fuera algo malo , ella conocia muy bien sus derechos y tenia las palabras exactas para decirles a sus padres que ser menor no es una discapacidad , sino que era un beneficio , ya que era mas joven , mas alegre , y mas infantil ; en vez de tanto adulto viejo y amargado que malogra el mundo con su mal humor.

-"Hija , quiero que entiendas que lo que hicistes es incorrecto , lo unico peor de esto es que cuando te comprometamos con alguien le seas infiel..."-comento su padre mirandola a ella distantemente al igual de como lo hacia la madre de esta ; Miku bajo la cabeza , y Gakupo se molesto un poco por la forma tan fria que eran con ella , el sabia que todo era culpa suya , iba a pedirle perdon varias veces a Miku despues de toda esa charla , y queria demostrarle cuanto le amaba , pero al escuchar la palabra 'prometido' , no pudo evitar sentirse molesto y apreto un poco posesivo el agarre de manos con la aguamarina

-En cambio , a la aguamarina los ojos le brillaron cuando dijeron la palabra 'prometido' , a ella se le habia ocurrido algo que ya estaba planeando desde ya hace poco en ese mismo dia , sus padres seguian hablandole de cosas aburridas y sin importancia , sobre la responsabilidad y eso ; Miku no queria interrumpirlos , pero no soportaba la idea de que Gakupo no le soltara la mano , el no queria dejar de tener algun contacto con ella , el queria darle todo su apoyo y amor para que sea fuerte y aguante las replicas de sus padres , pero ella ya no confiaba en el , ya no lo veia de esa forma , era algo que no podia hacer , no despues de tantos malentendidos con el pelimorado ; la aguamarina ya muy aburrida pero aun asi atemorizada por todas las quejas soberbias que le daban sus padres , y un poco temerosa se atrevio a interrumpirlos

-"Tu debes ser buena hija , no comportarte como las mujeres de la calle y..."-fue interrumpida la madre de la aguamarina por una leve voz que era apenas audible por parte de Miku , la madre le miro con repudio por haberle interrumpido pero Miku se limito a seguir hablando

-"Eto.. yo... padre... queria decirte que yo..."-tartamudeaba la pobre chica un poco asustada por la mirada de su madre , ella sabia muy bien que a su madre no le gusta ser interrumpida por nada de el mundo , pero tenia que hacerlo , eso o sino escuchar unas horas mas aquella platica que estaba durando mas de las 1:00 pm..

-"Miku insolente , di lo que tienes que decir y nunca vuelvas a interrumpir a tu madre"-le dijo el padre furioso , parece que la aguamarina se habia ganado el desden por parte de los dos , pero asi era ella , si no podian aceptarla nunca debieron decidir criarla , la hubiera dejado con una persona humilde pero gentil con ella , ese dia parecia que sus padres en verdad la odiaban , y a la aguamarina se le comenzo a ocurrir que quizas ellos nunca la quisieron como una hija y solo querian utilizarla como un anzuelo para alguien con fortuna y crear uniones con el reino

-"Es que yo.. queria decirles..."-decia la aguamarina mientras que sus padres le miraban inquietos y Gakupo se limitaba a mirarle compasivo , mientras le transportaba el calor a ella por su mano , pero esta raramente hizo una pelea y rompio el agarre , lo cual tomo desprevenido a Gakupo pero no hicieron muchos movimientos por lo cual era muy poco posible que sus padres se hayan dado cuenta de eso , antes de que Gakupo intentase tener la mano de la aguamarina esta dijo -"Yo.. quiero un prometido... para remediar lo que hice...me casare con el primero que usted me diga , padre"-le dijo la aguamarina con una sonrisa forzada , el pelimorado se quedo en seco , muy desconcertado y confundido , no entendia a lo que se referia ella con un prometido , o mas bien , no queria entenderlo

-"Me parece bien , es lo justo"-respondio el padre firme y directo con la aguamarina , un poco sorprendido porque hasta ahora su hija no habia pedido un prometido y este como estaba muy ocupado no buscaba uno para ella , pues tenia muchas propuestas , pero ahora que la aguamarina insistia en tener uno el padre estaba mas que contento ; ya que ahora si se veia obligado a buscarle uno a ella

-"¡Que bueno , mi hija se casara a los 13 años!"-exclamo la madre muy alegre , ya que en esa epoca eso era motivo de orgullo , es como si se hubieran sacado la loteria o algo parecido -"¡Tengo que avisarles a todas las reinas"-exclamo ella pero su esposo se encargo de calmarla

-"Tranquila querida , primero que todo , organizaremos una fiesta para Miku , ella tendra que coquetear con varios pretendientes , y el que tenga mas dinero se quedara con ella"-sentencio el padre , la aguamarina se limito a sonreir falsamente , mientras que el pelimorado se encontraba muy perplejo por todo lo que ocurria -"Entonces estare muy ocupado , nadie me interrumpa tengo que mandar invitaciones para la fiesta de hoy"-anuncio el padre de la aguamarina para despues retirarse seguido por su esposa quien estaba muy ansiosa y algo caprichosa , eso la habia convertido una vida llena de riquezas

-La aguamarina no soltaba palabra alguna , se quedo mirando hacia abajo en la nada, recordando que ella habia tomado ese decision para deshacerse de su guardaespaldas , osea Gakupo , cuando ella se casara ella ya no tendria la necesidad de seguir usando un guardaespaldas, ya que usaria el guardaespaldas de su marido , esa es la venganza que la aguamarina tendria contra el pelimorado , y estaba satisfecha con lo que habia hecho , lentamente esta se paro , sabiendo y aceptando el destino que le habia tocado por ser parte de la realeza , se iba a dirigir a su habitacion para vestirse elegantemente, pero fue detenida por un empujon por parte del pelimorado para luego encerrarla contra la pared y mirarla con mucha furia , en cambio ella solo le miro indiferente

-"¡Miku! ¿¡Pero que demonios has hecho , acaso sabes lo que esto significa?!"-le grito el pelimorado muy molesto con ella , pensando en la idea de un prometido con la aguamarina , el no podia soportar eso-"¡Entendio que estes molesta pero no era para que hagas algo asi!"-exclamo el , Miku se limito a mirar y luego solto unas palabras

-"Lo siento , pero yo no se quien se cree que es usted para venir y gritarme de esa manera , Kamui-san"-dijo ella cortante , el pelimorado no lo podia creer , la aguamarina se estaba rebelando contra el , con una mirada seria y llena de ira el no soporto mas y la sujeto para luego comenzar a besarla apasionadamente

-"¿Quien te crees tu..."-decia el pelimorado entre besos con lengua hacia la aguamarina mientras que esta jadeaba -"...para hacerme sentir tan mal?" -pregunto el mientras volvia a meter la lengua dentro la aguamarina , y tocaba velozmente la de esta quien mostraba intentos de resistencia , pero el siempre triunfaba sobre ella , el pelimorado para tener mas control , metio sus manos , levantando por abajo un poco el kimono que ese dia ella estaba usando , y metio sus dedos acariciando la intimidad por la tela de sus bragas , haciendola gemir pero ella misma se tapo la boca , ese lugar si era muy peligroso , cualquiera que mirara y se diera cuenta de lo que estan haciendo , se lo dirian a los padres de ella ; y tambien perdio gran control por parte de su cuerpo, por lo cual dejo de resistirse y permitio que el pelimorado pudiera seguir besandola y masajear el pecho de ella sobre la ropa , para luego dejarle mordidas en el cuello.

-"¡Ah...! ¡No...! ...¡Ya no mas...! ¡Ah...!"-gemia la aguamarina del placer que sentia por la sensacion de como el acariciaba su intimidad , y el pelimorado sentia como la tela se humedecia rapidamente por los toques de el -" ¡Para...!" -volvio a gemir ella llena de gozo , a pesar de intentar retener sus gemidos, mientras que el le miraba contento

-"Veo que eso te gusto mucho"-menciono el pelimorado para luego hacer entrar sus dedos de el por debajo de las bragas y meterlos dentro de ella , a lo que Miku solto un gemido muy fuerte que por suerte nadie llego a oir , nadie mas excepto Gakupo , quien disfrutaba cada momento estando con sus dedos dentro de ella y moviendolos ; despues de un rato , los saco humedos totalmente y los lamio , mientras que la aguamarina se limitaba a mirarlo llena de odio y verguenza , tambien muy deshonrada y doblegada ; por todas las cosas que este le habia hecho -"Te amo..."-susurro el suavemente para luego morderle el oido

-"Ah.. t..tu no me amas..."-dijo ella en un suspiro que se le escapo por las acciones del pelimorado ,este se detuvo para luego darle una mirada directa -"Tu.. tu no me amas... solo querias jugar conmigo , ¡Es por eso que besastes a Luka!"-grito ella enfadada , el pelimorado se sorprendio un poco por la reaccion de ella pero le parecio adorable

-"No Miku..."-susurro el pelimorado para luego dejar de tocarla indebidamente y darle un gustoso abrazo a ella , tan calido y suavecito -"Yo te amo... Luka fue la que me beso.. pero debi ver sus intenciones..."-dijo el para luego levantar la mirada y encontrar la de la aguamarina -"Gomene Miku"-le dijo el mirandola con ternura , luego la beso suavemente en los labios con mucho cariño y noto que la aguamarina estaba llorando

-"P..Pero... entonces... ¿Porque les contastes a mis padres sobre cuando yo salia en la noche?... ¿Porque me traicionastes?"-pregunto ella muy triste mientras las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos por la idea de no poder ver a sus amigos , pero tambien un poco aliviada dado que se habia enterado que Gakupo no habia besado a Luka intencionalmente

-"...Miku..."-susurro el su nombre para luego volver a besarla y luego lamerle el labio inferior pidiendole entrada a la aguamarina , cosa que ella no concedio ya que estaba muy decidida a saber la verdad , este le miro con dulzura y un poco avergonzado admitio -"Yo... estaba celoso... cuando el te beso... me puse muy molesto contigo y mas con el..."-dijo el cabizbaja -"Comprendo bien si no quieres perdonarme por lo que hice" -dijo este a lo que la aguamarina lo abrazo conmovida

-"No deberia pero..."-hizo una pasa mientras el pelimorado levantaba la cabeza con esperanza y la tomaba de la cintura -"Yo te perdono... porque te amo..."-se confeso la aguamarina muy sonrojada , el pelimorado no pudo evitarlo , la beso en seguida , queria mas de ellas , probar mucho mas de lo que el ya habia probado , asi que entonces planeo llevarla al cuarto de ella donde no interrumpirian a seguir besandose , pero no podia jugar con la inocencia de ella , dado que de entre tanto beso y beso , toque y toque de contacto de pieles entre el y la aguamarina , el sintio una ereccion entre sus piernas , se quedo muy sonrojado , no planeaba quitarle la virginidad a la aguamarina , ya que no queria que estuviese un poco adoloriada alla abajo y eso se notase en la fiesta ; decidieron no hablar mas del tema hasta que la fiesta llegue , prefirieron quedarse dormidos , muy cerco uno y del otro.

* * *

**Muajaj voy a hacerlos esperar por el lemon por lo menos dos capis XD? *o*!**

**Es que tengo muchas ideas para esto y creo que lo hare mas largo de lo normal ^^**

**Saludos *o* (y recuerden , si tienen una mano y un teclado , deja un review :3 )**


	6. Como Romeo and Cinderella sera

**Disculpen la demora (estupidos padres e.e)**

**Disfruten del capi :3**

**PDT: Ando inspirada ya que cuando me quitan la laptop me voy a comprar minimo 5 mangas y me los leo XDDDD**

* * *

_Habia perdido la nocion del tiempo por completo , es que cuando estoy con Gakupo eso sucede , pero al fin de al cabo lo disfrute , cuando me desperte note que el estaba durmiendo placidamente a mi lado , es extraño ver como un aura de tranquilidad se desprendia de el sin esfuerzo alguno , una sonrisa modesta salio de mi mientras apreciaba la escena , ese era mi querido baka , lo quiero mucho , pero aun asi estoy un poco inquieta dado que no se como se tomaran esto mis padres , ademas que por el ya no podre visitar a mis amigos , pensando en esto deje escapar un leve suspiro y una expresion muy triste_

_Parece que eso desperto a Gakupo quien me miro cariacontecido , le di una sonrisa forzada , pero luego dirigi mi mirada a las rejas de mi ventana , frunci el ceño y luego el se rio levemente por eso , lo cual me desconcerto un poco ; me dio un beso en la frente mientras se levantaba , y luego se dirigio a mi ventana , demostrandome que aquellas rejas simplemente estaban apoyadas en mi ventana pero daban la ilusion de haber sido forjadas en mi ventana, lo mire con una cara de "te voy a matar" y luego lo golpee con mi puerro , despues de todo , si iba a tener un final feliz , pero ahora tenia muchas cosas en que concentrarme , dado que debia apurarme_

_Ya notaba el bullicio que se encontraba en la sala principal , ahi iba a ser la fiesta , de seguro mis padres estaban buscandome desesperadamente , esperaba que no hubiesen sospechado nada de lo que paso , me mire al espejo y me comence a peinar cuando de pronto Gakupo de la nada me abrazo tiernamente , no pude evita sonrojarme mucho por eso , y luego me di cuenta que el tanto que estaba jugando con mi cabello logro que se soltara , lo cual me sorprendio mucho , era la primera vez que un hombre me miraba sin que tenga el cabello amarrado en dos colitas o mi otro peinado que no recuerda la autora porque esta escribiendo apurada antes de que sus padres despierten para encontrarla en la mini-laptop_

_-"¡Te queda realmente hermoso!"-exclamo Gakupo , eso me puso muy contenta pero a la vez nerviosa, me era imposible dejar de sonrojarme por eso , pero si el me veia asi era suficiente , luego el con una mano acaricio mi largo y aguamarino cabello con ternura mientras yo me quedaba hipnotizada en su mirada , no tenia palabras que decirle , me habia quedado completamente adormilada en su fina y directa mirada que me gusta tanto_

_-"G..Gakupo..."-murmure yo con dificultad intentando que el me quitase la mirada de encima la cual me ponia muy nerviosa , el me tomo de la mejilla y se acerco lentamente a mi , eso me hizo ruborizarme mucho, el me miraba con dulzura y en unos pocos segundos nuestros labios se encontraron , era tan calida la sensacion de tenerlo tan cerca mio , y de juntar nuestros labios era maravilloso , lamentablemente por el oxigeno nos separamos lentamente , con nuestras miradas cruzadas_

_-"¿No quieres hacer algo mas que un beso?"-me pregunto el con su tipica mirada pervertida y con aires de galanteria , yo abri los ojos como platos mientras el se burlaba de mi reaccion , puesto que se referia a hacer aquellas cosas que el siempre me hace , pero no se porque ultimamente estoy siendo mas timida con eso , quizas como es un amor serio me resulta dificil actuar con normalidad y ser... ¿Sexy?_

_-"¡Pervertidoooo!"-le grite yo mientras lo golpeaba sacando un puerro , multiples veces , estaba un poco agraciada por la propuesta de el ,pero no iba a demostrarlo , sino el notaria que estoy dispuesta a que me toque esa noche , bueno si lo estoy tengo que admitirlo , pero no deberia ya que tengo que apresurarme para la fiesta que mis padres organizaron para mi y por alguna razon olvide el motivo de esta -"¡Tengo que bañarme para la fiesta!"-le dije yo mientras a rastras lo empujaba fuera de mi cuarto , era un poco comico eso , pero de repente el puso una expresion seria , tomo control sobre mi tomandome de las muñecas , se acerco mas a mi y me empujo contra la cama , no fue rudo , sino suave , y se abalanzo encima mio_

_-"...Recuerda que eres solo mia..."-me dijo el mientras tomaba mi cabello , acariciandolo y luego acercandose a mi para darme un beso , yo correspondi en seguida , recordando que les habia dicho a mis padres que queria un prometido , y ahora debia encontrar la solucion ante eso antes de que sea demasiado tarde , finalmente el me miro con una alegre sonrisa y se levanto dejandome ir para luego salir de mi habitacion cerrando la puerta ; respetando mi privacidad como mujer , eso me alegro mucho_

_Mire hacia el techo , y solte un pequeño suspiro , pensando en que el amor es muy divertido , a pesar de todas las cosas , me sentia como una mujer madura , hasta que de repente escuche como la ama de llaves o sirvienta me estaba buscando , entro en mi cuarto como si nada , se dirigio a mi baño y escuche el agua cayendo de la tina , ya sabia que me estaba preparando el baño lo mas rapido posible , puesto que no sabia cuanto tiempo habia pasado yo desaparecida , pero era un poco chistoso ver como ella se movia agilmente de un lado hacia otro , me recordaba a mis amigas cuando intentaban hacerme reir , puesto que muchas veces he tenido el dia un poco pesado._

_Ellas siempre cuidan de mi , son muy carismaticas y saben divertirse , nunca me han sacado las cosas en cara , por eso es que me agradan , siempre me han ayudado , les tengo tanta estima que podria decirse que son como mis hermanas , me levante de la cama y tranquilice a la sirvienta puesto que de seguro mis padres deben estar muy molestos , pero no deben demostrarlo o armaran un alboroto , tome las toallas que ella tenia en las manos y le di una sonrisa gentil , ella se sonrojo un poco por eso lo cual me dio gracia , muchas personas me dicen que mi sonrisa es muy bella pero yo creo que no es algo de lo cual deba estar sacando en cara a la gente , sino que la idea es que si los hago sonreir con mi sonrisa el mundo sera un lugar mejor_

_Rapidamente la sirvienta hizo una reverencia y se fue de mi habitacion no sin antes cerrar la puerta , suspire ya estando sola , sino mal recuerdo aquella chica de cabellos amarillo y un poco ondulados se llama Lily , es muy linda , pero muy timida ,creo que es prima de Luka , pero me alegro que ella no me odie como Luka lo hace , me pregunto que le habre hecho a Luka , Neru y Rin para que sean malas conmigo , nunca les he hecho nada que yo sepa , pero siempre estan buscando la forma de como hacerme enojar , tambien que ellas fueron las primeras sirvientas que yo conocia , al principio nos llevabamos bien pero despues no se que les paso , espero que algun dia podamos a volver como antes._

_El dia que conoci a Rin , bueno creo que yo tendria 6 años , era una pequeña rubia que estaba jugando en mi jardin , al parecer su ropa se habia ensuciado, asi que le dije que podria bañarse y cambiarse en mi habitacion , ella se mostro muy sorprendida por mi gran alcoba lo cual ya era normal para mi , le sonria cada vez que me decia que ella quisiera ser una princesa como yo , esta bien que ella quiera serlo , me gustaria que ella lo fuera , o quizas no , no le deseo mal a ella , ser princesa es muy trabajoso , no sabria si ella pudiese manejarlo y seguir siendo feliz , que no tenga que sacrificar nada en cambio a las ordenes de sus padres , o quizas fueron mis padres fueron los que fallaron ; probablemente yo hubiera sido mas feliz si ellos me prestaban mas atencion_

_Bueno , despues ella y yo nos pusimos a jugar , pero de pronto salio una mujer , era la madre de Rin , corrio a abrazarla a ella , fue una escena muy conmovedora , aquella mujer me agradecio por haber cuidado a su hija y yo simplemente negue con la cabeza ya que me estaba halagando demasiado , despues ella me invito a su casa , no era muy grande pero si habia un ambiente acogedor , se notaba que alli vivia una familia humilde , me agradaba la idea de poder convivir con la gente normal , desde esa epoca note que la gente del pueblo era mas amigable que la de alta sociedad_

_Yo no me di cuenta del tiempo que pasaba con ella ,y entonces ya era de noche , pense que mis padres de seguro me castigarian , y al poco tiempo supe que tambien riñeron a los parientes de Rin , diciendoles que no deben juntarse conmigo , que no debio darme esa hospitalidad , luego a la madre de Rin por tantas quejas y malos rumores que habia alrededor de ella cayo enferma , Rin en esa epoca tenia 7 años , yo no quise que eso terminara asi , nunca fue mi intencion , pero esa es la razon de porque ella me odia , o eso creo , ahora que me pongo a pensar debe ser por eso , pasaron dos años y la madre de Rin murio , mis padres fingiendo sentirse mal por la muerte de la madre de ella , como estaba huerfana la enviaron a trabajar desde joven aqui , pero siempre me miraba con repudio y tristeza , mientras que yo no podia hacer nada al respecto_

_Ahora les contare la ocasion que conoci a Neru , fue algo bastante original creo yo , una vez escuche unos ruidos en mi cocina , me levnate pero aun asi estaba asustada , creo que tenia 10 años , aun no me comenzaba a escapar de la casa , eran unos meses antes de que lo hiciera , entonces con las luces apagadas y con un puerro en la mano fui al origen de los ruidos , y entonces vi a una rubia color miel que estaba viendo que poder llevarse , ella me miro y en seguida solto un pequeño grito el cual yo le tape con la boca , con mi mano le hice una señal de que guardara silencio , pues podrian darle una pena en la carcel por haberse metido a la casa sin permiso de nadie y siendo un total extraño , le sonrei amigablemente y luego me presente con ella_

_Fue divertido encontrar a alguien con quien conversar , ella me explico que se metio al palacio puesto que ella ya no tenia donde vivir , ademas que ese dia estaba lloviendo si dormia en la calle podria enfermarse gravemente , asi que le ofreci mi cama para que pueda estar mas tranquila , ella me sonrio y me agradecio dandome un gran abrazo , le dije que esperara en mi habitacion porque yo iba a traerle comida , le traje un poco de queso esperando que a ella le gustara y poniendo una cara satisfecha cuando termino de comer , eso me hizo muy feliz , poder conversar con alguien tan abiertamente me agradaba , luego nos pusimos a conversar sobre muchisimas cosas._

_Pronto nos quedamos dormidas y velozmente ya era el dia siguiente , la ama de llaves nos encontro durmiendo juntas y les aviso enseguida a mis padres los cuales se molestaron mucho conmigo , yo no sabia como comportarme en ese entonces y les daba la contra , finalmente todo termino para bien ya que a Neru le dieron trabajo y un lugar en el castillo donde pasar la noche diariamente , eso nos hizo muy felices a mi y a ella ; supuse enseguida que tendria ahora a una mejor amiga , pero ella de pronto estaba muy ocupada con el trabajo , aun asi conversabamos cuando podiamos , pero luego un dia cualquiera el principe Len vino a visitarme ; Neru me susurro que ella se habia enamorado completamente de el , que era su chico ideal y cosas asi , yo asentia con un poco de ridiculez_

_Me agradaba mucho Neru , en esa epoca yo no sabia nada de los compromisos o cosa asi , aun tenia la esperanza de encontrar al niño que salvo mi vida , pero hasta ahora no lo encuentro , es una lastima , pero aunque sea tengo alguien a quien querer y el me quiere tambien ; entonces fue ese mismo dia que pensaban comprometerme con el pero no estaban muy seguros , ya que tambien habia otras ofertas , asi que dejaron de pensar y simplemente le hicieron que me visitara a ver que tal le va , y con el tiempo se enamore aun mas de mi para aumentar su oferta , eso era... despreciable , y lo peor de esto es que era el nuevo tema de conversacion en todos los sirvientes , de la nada salio Neru con sus ojos llorosos , ella estaba triste por la noticia de que quizas yo me case con Len , quise explicarselo pero ella salio corriendo , y desde esa vez ya no es mi amiga , ya que me odia por eso._

_Y bueno , con Luka fue todo muy diferente , no entiendo que fue lo que le hice para que me odiara , siempre intentaba mantener a todos lejos de mi , eso era la primera vez que la conoci , me la presentaron , ella iba a ser mi sirvienta personal a pedido de mi madre , que era muy amiga de una de las personas del pueblo , pero luego se volvio hipocrita y dejo de serlo ; en fin , a esa edad no recuerdo mucho , Luka fue mi primera sirvienta pero luego se volvio jefa de sirvientas , osea , era un puesto mas alto , ella era distante y fria conmigo , no entendia mucho cada vez que intercambiabamos palabras , siempre que le sonreia amablemente ella ponia una expresion rara y miraba hacia otro lado , realmente no le comprendia._

_Invento rumores falsos sobre mi , que yo era mala persona o cosas por el estilo , una vez la enfrente en la cocina cuando ella estaba limpiando y mis padres estaban en un viaje , le pregunte porque me hacia todas esas cosas malas , me disgustaba totalmente que invente rumores negativos sobre mi , me parecia despreciable ; ella me miro con una cara que no demostraba sentimiento alguno , los ojos azules de hielo provocaban que yo me quedara quieta ; no sabia que decirle ante la mirada que ella me dio , un tanto superior , y luego me contesto que no habia razon alguna para lo que me hace ; luego se dio media vuelta y se fue , dejandome muy confundida , de verdad que no entendia nada._

_Siempre habia sido mala conmigo , trataba de arruinar todo y que mis padres me castigaran , teniendome encerrada en mi habitacion , ya que cada vez que un principe conversaba conmigo , cada vez que estaba a punto de proponerme matrimonio y poder yo cumplir con la meta de hacer los objetivos de mis padres , ella sabia arruinar esos momentos , pasaba cerca mio con una charola de plata y unos jugos y a proposito los derramaba sobre mi; no le guardo rencor alguno , ya que gracias a intentar hacerme enojar , no estoy comprometida con nadie , y tengo mis dos brazos abiertos hacia Gakupo , mi muy tierno y estupido Gakupo_

_Ademas , la vez que intento que el y yo pelearamos , creo que se paso del limite , besandolo , ¡¿Porque me hace eso?! ; no soy celosa... ¡No lo soy! ; pero si ves al chico que te gusta besarse con otra actuarias igual que yo , y mas aun si el chico que te gusta se te acaba de confesar , pero bueno , por suerte ya aclaramos todo ese malentendido , espero que Luka no lo vuelva a intentar de nuevo porque si no se las vera conmigo y mis poderes de chica puerro ; aun asi , quisiera que algun dia me explicara porque ella me odia y me hace cosas crueles que sabe que me disgustan , ella es mala a proposito conmigo , pero se que tiene buen corazon._

_Despues de todo , Luka, Rin y Neru finalmente se juntaron para hablar a mis espaldas , pero eso me hace feliz , que ellas tengan algo en comun para poder ser amigas , antes eran chicas muy solitarias , pero ahora que me doy cuenta , que ellas me odien , las vuelve mas unidas , y logran ser mas amigas , claro que ellas tambien se agradan entre si , pero sus hobbies son hacerme la vida imposible , es un poco gracioso como termino eso , estoy feliz de que me odien , ya que cuando las conoci a cada una , daban la idea de que eran ... muy solitarias._

_¡Oh bueno pero ya hay que dejar de vivir en el paso! ; me dije eso a mi misma mientras estaba en la bañera viendo a la nada , es que habia demasiadas cosas en que pensar , por suerte ya no eran lios amorosos.. aguanta... ¡Tengo que responder a lo que me dijo Meito! ; mierda , lo habia olvidado por completo puesto que estaba viviendo muy feliz en mi mundo de hadas y fantasia y bla bla bla; ademas que debo explicarles a mis padres sin hacerlos enojar que ya no quiero contraer compromiso con alguien rico , no quiero , solo quiero a Gakupo , realmente espero que ellos logren comprenderlo , porque si no... tendre graves problemas_

_Estoy segura que todo me ira bien con Meito ,el es una persona calmada asi que de seguro entendera , no habra problema alguno cuando lo rechace , creo que al final de cuentas , lo que mas admiraba de el era su madurez , actuar como si las cosas son normales a pesar de que te duela un poco el corazon , por eso me asegurare de ser lo mas sutil con el , y espero que podamos seguir siendo amigos , ya que no quiero perderlo , es una gran persona , aunque tuviera a Kaito, Akaito , y Kiyoteru a mi lado , se sentiria un vacio ; es mas , aunque tenga a Gakupo , se que nadie puede reemplazar el espacio que deja Meito , por eso tengo que ser optimista , tampoco debo tartamudear cuando rechace a Meito ya que puedo darle falsas esperanzas , lo cual no quiero que suceda._

_Ya termine de bañarme , que rico es darse un baño caliente , te alivia todos los dolores de la espalda , coloque la toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo y me fue a mi habitacion para poder cambiarme tranquila , se que no debo estar mucho tiempo al aire libre en toalla asi que cerre la ventana de mi baño , y estupidamente me golpee la cabeza con el murito ese que hay alli o mas conocido como pared , pero al hacer eso vi cuanta gente estaba viniendo , se que mi sala es muy grande , pero nunca imagine que tantas personas quisieran tomar mi mano en matrimonio , simplemente no se me hacia la idea ; no quiero presumir de nada , ya que no tengo muchas cualidades , si me veo en el espejo estoy ... bueno no estoy tan plana como pensaba , pero... ¿¡Mierda , cuando me salio tanto cuerpo?!_

_Maldita adolescencia , he crecido rapidamente sin darme cuenta , ahora ya veo que es lo que buscan los hombres , que pervertidos , todos son iguales ; siempre bakas ; pero bueno , dejare de pensar en tonteria y lo mejor sera que me seque el cuerpo , una vez hecho esto , me peinare el cabello ,y luego lo rizare un poco , me lo deje en dos colitas , ya que estoy mas comoda y tambien no quiero enamorar a nadie , no se como explicarles a mis padres que no puedo casarme con alguien por deber , es demasiado para mi , que lamento no haber cumplido sus expectativas como hija , pero yo solo amo a una persona y hare lo que sea por estar con el _

_Despues de terminar de peinarme mira la ropa que me habia dejado la sirvienta , un vestido mucho mas arriba de las rodillas y color rojo seductor , con un lazo negro en medio , y con unos toques de blando en ese lazo , un estilo moderno que dejaba a la vista mis hombros , y daba la sensacion de que tenia mas busto de lo que poseia , en resumen , trataba de aumentar todos mis atributos , maldeci en ese momento , realmente me di cuenta que mis padres no tiene remedio alguno con las cosas , asi que tendre que ser directa cuando les diga que no quiero nada con alguno de esos chicos ; ademas que mi vestimenta es incorrecta , me hace sentir como una chica facil , y de lo mas seguro es que mis padres quieren dar esa imagen de mi para que todos pongan el dinero y terreno , todo sea por la seguridad del reino , es lo que me dirian ellos_

_Me puse el vestido de mala gana , eso si , jale bastante para que fuera lo mas largo posible , pero al parecer esa ropa no se estira lo cual me dio colera , debia hacer algo de inmediato pero en ese momento yo no tenia poder alguno , estaba lista para dar la cara a todos los de alli , debia ser valiente ante las miradas pervertidas con mi ropa ; asi que muy decidida sali de mi habitacion y baje las largas escaleras , cada paso era mas pesado que el anterior , trague saliva , y preparandome para lo que iba a ser una gran pelea de miradas o de palabras con la gente que intente ligar conmigo ; ya estaba ahi abajo , todas las miradas se posaron en mi , una persona indico que yo estaba presento , el vocero ; y yo hice una reverencia hacia todos , creo que a algunos chicos pervertidos les dio un sangrado nasal ; espero que no mueran , pero por suerte habia muchas chicas , mas de las que yo esperaba , asi que no me sentiria tan hostigada_

* * *

-"Princesa Miku... ya hacia mucho tiempo que ansiaba verte"-dijo un rubio acercandose por detras a la aguamarina , esta se volteo un poco confundida ya que la voz le sonaba un tanto familiar , y se encontro con dos ojos azules que le miraban cariñosamente , ella asintio amigablemente mientras que parecia que todo el ambiente se centraba en solo ellos dos , cosa que ella no le dio mucha importancia

-"Len.. perdon , principe Len ; yo tambien le he extrañado mucho"-le respondio la aguamarina con una sonrisa calida cosa que provoco que el rubio se sonrojara , este se acerco mas a ella y le acaricio la mejilla suavemente , Miku se sorprendio un poco ya que antes Len era muy timido , pero le dio una sonrisa para luego disimuladamente alejarse y terminar la caricia que este le hacia , cosa que logro sin que el se percatase -"¿No gustas tomar un poco de té y charlar?"-le pregunto ella amigablemente

-"Claro ; si es contigo por supuesto que me gustaria"-respondio el con una sonrisa galante , la aguamarina solo trago saliva , sabiendo que seria muy dificil decirle a Len que ya no quiere comprometerse con nadie , puesto que el ha estado muchisimo tiempo enamorado de la aguamarina ; pero Miku trato de no pensar mucho en eso y le dio una linda sonrisa cosa que convencio a Len de que todo estaba bien.

* * *

_Hablar con Len despues de tiempo es muy divertido , es muy animoso conmigo , lamentablemente no veo momento en decirle que no planeo comprometerme con nadie, espero que el lo entienda , aunque aun asi un poco de nervios recorren mi cuerpo respecto a eso ; ojala pueda darme su bendicion , e incluso ayudarme a convencer a mis padres , pero prefiero que mientras el comprenda que yo ya amo a alguien y solamente a esa persona , no podre obligarme a mi misma a casarme con alguien mas ; el es una muy buena persona , asi que lo entendera de inmediato , el es mas como mi hermano pequeño , ya que le llevo 2 años de edad , recuerdo que siempre era muy timido conmigo , pero bueno , ahora ha cambiado y es un poco mas confiado en si mismo , eso me alegra_

_Cada vez que hablo con el recordando los buenos tiempos...eto.. me siento vieja.. ¡Ah pero que demonios! ; es divertido recordar asi que no importa , siempre el y yo saliamos al jardin a jugar , pero el no notaba mis verdaderas intenciones , ya saben , que debia seducirlo a pedido de mis padres y esas cosas ; y yo muy obediente tenia que intentarlo , pero por suerte ya no les estoy haciendo caso , ¡Wii soy una niña mala! ; no intenten eso en casa jajaja ; ahora que lo pienso Len tambien ha madurado despues del año que no nos vimos , es muy guapo , de seguro debe tener muchas seguidoras , pero yo no soy una de ellas ; realmente estoy mas preocupada por lo que pueda decirme el de lo que puedan decirme mis padres ; ellos... se que son muy cerrados.. pero como Len es mi amigo , me importa mas su opinion_

-"Jajaja ,¿Miku , recuerdas cuando nos caimos al pozo?"-le pregunto el rubio riendose , la aguamarina asintio tambien muy divertida -"Pobres de nosotros , no se como no salimos traumados de esa"-comento el rubio muy animoso

-"Estuvimos muchas horas atrapados alli , fue muy gracioso"-exclamo la aguamarina , quien estaba sentada al rubio en el verde y vivo pasto del jardin ; mientras que el rubio queria romper la distancia entre los dos y la aguamarina le sonreia sin darse cuenta de eso

-"Pero sabes Miku..."-le decia el rubio mientras se acercaba mas a ella invadiendo el espacio personal de esta y posando su mano sobre la de ella que yacia en el pasto -"Quizas no tuve miedo... porque estaba contigo..."-dijo el rubio mirandola muy de cerca ,a unos pocos centimetros de la distancia de labios

-"E..Eh.. ya.. veo..."-respondio la aguamarina un poco nerviosa intentando alejarse del rubio disimuladamente pero este la rodeo de la cintura con su brazo a lo que la aguamarina no tenia escapatoria , solo una salida , aunque ella no sabia si era momento pero tenia que hacerlo si o si ; pues sino podria que otra cosa suceda , pero ella sospechaba que el rubio intentaba conquistarla-"Eh.. Len.. yo..."-decia la aguamarina intentando separarse de el

-"Disculpen , pero ustedes dos no deben divertirse tanto que yo sepa"-dijo un pelimorado detras de la aguamarina saliendo de la nada -"Asi que le aconsejo que guarde su distancia"-dijo el a lo que la aguamarina ya lo habia reconocido muy sorprendida por su aparicion repentina

-"Gakupo , no pasa nada estamos bien"-dijo la aguamarina con una sonrisa dulce , Gakupo simplemente la miro con una sonrisa , el rubio sinto un ambiente extraño entre los dos , pero decidio no preguntar , asi que cortesmente le sonrio al pelimorado quien habia sido cortante con el antes

-"Asi que tu eres el nuevo guardaespaldas de Miku ; gracias por cuidarla"-dijo el rubio alegremente mientras el pelimorado asentia todo lo que este le decia y la aguamarina no veia hora de cuando decirle que no piensa comprometerse con nadie que no sea el pelimorado

-"Eh.. Len... tengo que decirte algo..."-murmuraba la aguamarina nerviosa , el rubio enseguida concentro su atencion en Miku sonriendole amablemente mientras que ella bajaba su mirada un poco y pensaba las palabras necesarias para lo tan importante que tenia que decirle -"Len.. te aprecio mucho pero... ya no puedes seguir cortejandome"-le dijo Miku a lo que Len puso una cara de desconcertado

-"¿Porque no Miku?"-pregunto el rubio mas que todo preocupado esperando la respuesta de la aguamarina que tenia su mirada en otro sitio menos los ojos de Len , ella luego tomo de la mano al pelimorado lo cual sorprendio un poco al rubio, e hizo ese gesto un poco mas obvias las cosas

-"Es que... yo me enamore... y ya no puedo casarme con alguien mas ; lo siento mucho espero que lo comprendas"-musito Miku con un poco de angustia en su voz pero mirando cariñosamente al pelimorado quien le daba animos indirectamente , el rubio solto un suspiro lo cual tomo la atencion de los dos , pensando que el estaba molesto la aguamarina puso una expresion triste , sintiendose mal por el rubio -"Len.. disculpame.. yo se que no debia pero..."-decia ella pero fue interrumpida por Len

-"...Tranquila , no hay problema...solo que me sorprendio un poco la noticia..."-comento el rubio , la aguamarina sonrio al oir esto y abrazo fuertemente a Len quien se sonrojo de inmediato -"E...Eh Miku..."-tartamudeaba el rubio muy nervioso por los actos de la aguamarina , ya que aun seguia enamorado de ella pero preferia la felicidad de Miku que la de el mismo

-"¡Te quiero mucho Len-kun!"-exclamo la aguamarina , y las palabras que dijo sorprendieron mucho al rubio quien se ruborizo como tomate , pero cierto pelimorado veia la escena con una muy falsa sonrisa en su rostro , cosa que el rubio noto de inmediato ya que la aguamarina le habia dado a entender a quien amaba , Len vio como Gakupo era invadido por los celos y trato de calmar a su amiga

-"M..Miku.. yo tambien te quiero..."-decia el rubio tratando de romper el abrazo con Miku sin darse cuenta de las palabras que decia que hicieron que se enoje mas el pelimorado cosa que supo disimular bien -"Eh...Miku... alguien nos esta mirando y parece que ese alguien quiere tu atencion"-le susurro el rubio a Miku quien volteo un poco la cabeza viendo a Gakupo con una sonrisa pero con el ceño fruncido , lo que nos da una expresion mal disimulada de los celos

-"Uh , ¡Gakupo celoso!"-exclamo la aguamarina infantilmente mientras se separaba de Len e iba al lado del pelimorado -"Gakupo , no tienes porque ser tan celoso"-le dijo ella muy agraciada por el comportamiento del pelimorado quien no le dirigia la mirada orgulloso -"¡Hey hazme caso!"-grito ella pero este ni se inmuto , la aguamarina se enfado un poco con el y se dio media vuelta dirigiendose al lado de Len -"Gakupo me odia"-dijo la aguamarina chillando comicamente mientras el rubio trataba de tranquilizarla

-"Ya ya Miku , ya paso..."-decia el rubio mientras le daba un abrazo a su amiga con sus brazos alrededor del cuello de esta -"No es tu culpa que la persona que te guste sea idiota..."-dijo Len intentando llamar la atencion del pelimorado aunque eso le exigiese hacerlo enojar y asi le diria algo a la aguamarina para que esta no estuviese triste , pero al parecer lo que mas le llamo la atencion al pelimorado fue que el rubio estaba abrazando a Miku -"_Oh , encontre tu punto debil_"-penso el rubio mientras seguia abrazando a la aguamarina , consolandola , y el pelimorado vigilaba todos los movimientos de el

-"Arigato Len , siempre fuistes un buen amigo"-dijo la aguamarina separandose del rubio lentamente pero este le volvio a abrazar fuertemente -"¿Len?"-pregunto la aguamarina sin saber que el rubio queria simplemente molestar al pelimorado por placer

-"Miku , hay que quedarnos asi "-dijo el rubio abrazandola a lo que ella tuvo que aceptar ya que este no la soltaba , luego el vio a los ojos a Gakupo que los miraba con celos , luego el con una sonrisa galantera paso sus manos del cuello de la aguamarina a la cintura de esta , repasando una y otra vez sus curvas de esta ; Gakupo si sabia que Len queria solo molestarlo usando a la aguamarina para darle celos , pero el no podia evitar sentirse enfadado por eso que le hacia a Miku

-"Len.. ¿Que estas...?"-fue interrumpida la aguamarina porque de la nada fue levantada en el aire , esta perdio el equilibrio por eso , y vio quien la persona que la cargaba era nada menos que Gakupo quien fruncia el ceño molesto , este ignoro al rubio y siguio su camino de largo mientras que ella le pedia explicaciones por el raro comportamiento de este , el rubio como si nada se despedia alegremente con la mano a la aguamarina mientras que ella no entendia nada ; el pelimorado camino hasta una esquina en el jardin donde los dos estuviesen a solas y la bajo -"Gakupo , ¿Se puede saber que ocurre?"-pregunto ella de brazos cruzados intentando buscar la mirada del pelimorado

-"Nada que te importe"-respondio el pelimorado frio y cortante , lo cual hizo enojar mucho a la aguamarina ya que no entendia porque se comportaba asi con ella , ella se acerco a el y lo miro directamente a los ojos , asi que el pelimorado trato de disimular lo que le ocurria -"Eres muy coqueta , eso es todo"-respondio el a la anterior pregunta de Miku

-"¿Coqueta? ¡Pero si yo ni siquiera se ser sexy!"-exclamo la aguamarina muy sorprendida por la respuesta de Gakupo y sospechando que trataba de ocultar algo -"Dime que es lo que te ocurre"-dijo la aguamarina un poco preocupada por el, jalandole un poco al kimono que el traia puesto pero el se solto del agarre un poco brusco -"¡Bien , me da igual!"-grito ella molesta dandose media vuelta , un poco triste por el comportamiento del pelimorado, e inconscientemente soltando una lagrima , pero no pudo seguir su camino porque fue abrazada por detras por el pelimorado , quien no queria soltarla

-"Miku... ¿Porque lloras?"-pregunto Gakupo sintiendose culpable , a pesar de que solo queria llamar la atencion de la aguamarina con su actitud fria no queria verla llorar por eso -"No llores tontita"-le dijo el dandole un beso en la mejilla provocando que la aguamarina se sonrojara , y que sus mejillas le ardan

-"..P..¿Porque eres malo conmigo...?.. ¿Acaso hice algo que te molestara?..."-pregunto la aguamarina ingenua , el pelimorado le dio una sonrisa calida , para luego darle un tierno beso en los labios , Miku correspondio sorprendida y muy ruborizada por el gesto del pelimorado , para luego separarse por el oxigeno y mirarse a los ojos fijamente , ninguno de ellos quito la mirada en ningun momento

-"Es que... a veces..."-decia el acercandose mas al rostro de la aguamarina y acariciandole suavemente la mejilla -"..Soy algo idiota..."-le dijo el un poco agraciado haciendo sonreir a Miku , cosa que Gakupo disfruto , ya que el solo quiere verla feliz y no triste como estaba antes

-"Si.. lo eres..."-respondio la aguamarina riendose , pero luego recibio una mirada acusadora por parte del pelimorado un tanto infantil -"Ok ok , gomen"-le dijo ella abrazandolo , cosa que ocasiono que el pelimorado se sonrojara por el lindo gesto de ella -"Estas todo rojo ¿Te sientes bien?"-pregunto la aguamarina preocupada por su amado

-"S...si estoy bien..."-respondio el pelimorado nervioso y ruborizada -"Nee , volvamos ya al palacio que empieza a hacer frio"-ofrecio el infantilmente a lo que la aguamarina acepto entusiasmada , y este le rodeaba la cintura con su mano mientras caminaban de regreso , al llegar a palacio en un sitio en especifico donde no estaban los demas , excepto por dos personas , el rey y la reina decidieron dar una busqueda por Miku ya que le preguntaron a Len donde estaba ella y el dijo que no sabia , puesto que no iba a decir la verdad ; asi que ellos estaban buscando a la aguamarina como locos , pero al ver tal escena de tanta confianza entre Miku y Gakupo , como si fueron amantes ; sin embargo , decidieron esperar escondidos alguna señal de que tenian algo mas que una amistad ; lo cual si sucedio , ya que MIku estaba conversando con Gakupo , y este de pronto cariñosamente le dio un beso en los labios , fue lo unico que basto para que los padres salieran de la nada y los miraran acusadoramente serios

-"¡¿Se puede saber que sucede aqui?!"-grito la madre a la aguamarina , quien se quedo petrificada viendo que sus padres habian sido testigos de aquella escena , la aguamarina trago saliva , e intento explicarse con ellos , pero como sus padres les miraban con tanta rabia ella tenia mucho temor , por suerte el apreton de manos que tenia con Gakupo le dio valor para decir algo

-"Yo..padres... eto... quiero que sepan.. que yo estoy... enamorada de Gakupo..."-dijo la aguamarina , con la mirada en alto orgullosamente , mientras que el pelimorado le dio una sonrisa haciendola sentir que lo habia hecho bien ; pero la aguamarina no tenia idea de como iban a reaccionar los padres de ella

-"¡¿Que quieres decir con eso?! ¡Estas loca , eres una princesa!"-le grito su padre , la jalo de un brazo y la alejo de Gakupo -"¡Y tu Gakupo , me asegurare de que jamas vuelvas a verla!"-grito el dirigiendose al pelimorado quien quedo desconcertado por las palabras de estos , la madre llamo a los guardias enseguida ya que Gakupo intentaba acercarse al rey para que le devuelva a Miku y romper el agarre violento del brazo que le daba a su hija ; de la nada salieron los guardias tratando de calmar al pelimorado

-Luego vinieron todos los empleados a ver cual era el disturbio , Miku rompio en llanto , mientras que Gakupo intentaba liberarse de los guardias para ir al lado de ella y calmarla ; todo se habia vuelto un caos en pocos segundos , el padre de Miku ordeno que la escoltaran a la habitacion de ella a unas sirvientas , la aguamarina no podia negarse , sus padres estaban muy molestos y decian que era la culpa de la aguamarina , puesto que tambien uno que otro invitado de la fiesta incluido Len fue a ver tal espectaculo ,pero lamentablemente el rubio intentaba calmar a los reyes no daba resultado ; las sirvientas que escoltaron a Miku por suerte fueron sus amigos ; Teto , Meiko y Haku ; ellas trataban de consolarla y entender lo que habia sucedido , segun las ordenes de los reyes la encerraron en su habitacion a la aguamarina , ellas hicieron eso , pero se encerraron con ella , con la llave por supuesto , ya que no iban a quedarse todas encerradas , las chicas querian estar con Miku dandoles animos esperando a que se quedara dormida y luego intentar calmar a los reyes de alguna forma posible ; la aguamarina lloraba inconteniblemente.

* * *

_Las chicas fueron muy buenas conmigo , me dieron un té verde para que pueda o aunque sea intente calmarle , pero nunca pense que mis padres podrian reaccionar de esta forma , yo se que este amor no es correcto para ellos , pero decir que jamas vamos a volver a vernos... eso me pone muy triste.. quiero verlo , lo extraño demasiado a pesar de que solo he pasado unas horas sin el , le amo y mis padres no pueden entenderlo ; me odio , me odio por ser idiota y enamorarme , si no me hubiera enamorado de Gakupo quizas el se hubiera dado por vencido y se hubiera enamorado de una persona mas , y no tendria que haber pasado por todo esto , estoy muy preocupada por el , no se que le ha pasado , tengo miedo de que algo grave le haya paso ; estoy tan asustada , lo quiero devuelta_

_Teto me comento que simplemente iban a despedirlo y que mis padres ordenaron que lo que paso no se rumoree para que no se esparza por el pueblo , eso me tranquilizo un poco , ya que no le hicieron nada malo , ademas si nadie se entera de lo que sucedio no tendra mala popularidad y podra seguir con su vida con facilidad , si es que no le voy a volver a ver esta bien , pero que le vaya bien , no quiero que mis padres le hagan nada malo y que fomenten que las personas no lo contraten , lo cual le obligaria a que el tenga que irse de aqui , yo no quiero eso , de tan solo estar en el mismo pueblo donde esta el estare feliz , ya no importa lo demas , no debo ser tan egoista , de verdad yo lo amaba, se que es dificil de entender pero le amo , demasiado_

_Mientras sea feliz yo sere feliz , Meiko y Haku me dijeron que intentaran que mis padres entiendan mis sentimientos , yo se que eso es imposible , ellos no son tan abiertos , yo me acuerdo que ellos me contaron que su matrimonio fue arreglado y estuvieron obligados a casarse , quizas por eso es que no son muy abiertos con el amor que le tengo a Gakupo ; solo espero que sea feliz si no le vuelvo a ver , estoy muy triste , debo admitirlo , pero como dicen , el tiempo cura todas las heridas ; estoy segura que el con el tiempo se olvidara de mi... tendra un nuevo trabajo... y quizas una nueva familia ; y a lo mejor yo ya estare cumpliendo con las ordenes de mis padres y me habre casado con alguien rico e importante ; no lo se , pero bueno , si soy honesta , eso no es lo que queria y tampoco lo sera_

_Ojala esto jamas hubiese pasado , me siento muy decepcionada por no poder hacer nada al respecto con lo que mis padres dijeron , ya va a amanecer , y yo sigo llorando en los brazos de mis amigas , creo que esta vez soy una molestia , pero me alegra que ellas no me den la espalda , eso demuestra que ellas son amigas de verdad ; aunque eso ya lo sabia con esto me lo confirman ; son muy buenas conmigo , mas de lo que merezco , las quiero mucho , desde ahora ellas van a ser mi todo , voy a extrañar mucho a Gakupo , lo mas probable es que voy a seguir amandolo por mucho tiempo... pero todo se arruino por mis padres.. ya no se que deberia hacer... estoy desesperada , quiero a Gakupo de vuelta a mi lado.. ¡Lo amo de verdad! ¿Porque eso no les es suficiente a mis padres para comprenderme? ¡¿Porque?!_

_Ya eran las 4:00am si no mal recuerdo , mis amigas estaban un poco cansadas pero aun asi se querian quedar conmigo despiertas como yo , ellas insistieron puesto que yo les habia dicho que se vayan a dormir , son tan buenas personas , las admiro mucho ; yo estaba siendo abrazada por Meiko , como si fuera una madre comprensiva , pues eso ella era para mi , mas madre que mi madre biologica ; no se en que momento , pero se escucharon unas piedritas tirandose por mi ventana que tenia la reja o eso parecia , recorde que Gakupo habia hecho un truco con las rejas de mi ventana , asi que aun podre salir de noche a ver a mis amigos , saque la reja pidiendole ayuda a las chicas ya que era un poco pesada , la dejamos en el suelo sin hacer ruido ; y luego saque la cabeza por la ventana ..._

-"..¡Miku!..."-le grito un pelimorado saludando con la mano con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro , la aguamarina no tenia palabras , estaba muy sorprendida , pensando en como Gakupo habia logrado pasar sin problemas por el palacio , la aguamarina sonrio muy contenta y unas cuantas lagrimas cayeron por su rostro el cual tenia unas pequeñas ojeras por haberse desvelado llorando ; las chicas tuvieron mucha curiosidad y tambien miraron por la ventana , la cual era lo suficientemente grande para que cuatro cabezas copan alli

-"¡Gakupo!... ¡Te extrañe mucho!"-grito la aguamarina llorando , esta se dio cuenta de eso y para que Gakupo no le vea asi se seco las lagrimas con la manga de su kimono , el pelimorado le sonrio tiernamente -"¡Alguien puede verte!"-exclamo ella cuando se puso a pensar en los guardias que rondaban el palacio y todos sus pasajes las 24h , no pudiendo evitar preocuparse por el pelimorado

-"No me separare de ti tan facil , baka"-dijo el pelimorado , Miku se sintio muy conmovida , mientras que sus amigas soltaron un suspiro como si fuera una novela o algo parecido , cosa que avergonzo un poco a Miku , pero tambien la hizo reir -"Ne Miku...te amo... y quiero que estemos juntos"-le dijo Gakupo a la aguamarina , Miku sonrio mucho ante esas palabras-"Asi que... ¿Que dices? ¿Escaparias conmigo?"-pregunto el un tanto nervioso dejando a la aguamarina muy sorprendida por la propuesta

-"Yo..¡Claro que si...!"-grito la aguamarina feliz ,a ella no le importaba que tenga que dejar todo para estar al lado de su amado , es mas bien , ella siempre quiso comenzar desde cero , como una persona normal -"¡Te amo y quiero que estemos juntos!"-dijo Miku , a lo que Gakupo se sintio el hombre mas afortunado del mundo y sus amigas se sentian afectadas por el lindo romance entre los dos

_Saldre de este lugar_

_Solo para estar junto a ti_

* * *

**espero que les haya gustado XD**

**quizas ahora haga fics a la semana**

**creo que ya no podre hacer diario , gomen TwT**

**Pero aun asi pondre mi mayor esfuerzo**

**y si quieren saber los animes que vi los cuales les recomiendo son:**

**Orange Planet - un pj me recuerda a Rei :3**

**Cherry Juice**

**Moe Kare - el mejor de todos XD**

**Roking heaven**

**Black Bird - larga... muy larga XD**


	7. Por fin mi vida mejora

_Me senti muy feliz cuando Gakupo me ofrecio escapar con el , un poco de conciencia broto en mis pensamientos , ¿Que diran mis padres? ¿Se molestaran por esto? ¿Acaso voy a ser mala hija? ; no quiero ver molestos a mis padres , pero me di cuenta que no puedo cumplir todo lo que ellos me pidan , todos esas metas que tenian sobre mi no las hare , no me importa ser niña mala o buena , no quiero cumplir algo que no es de mi interes , solo quiero estar con la persona que amo , con Gakupo , le amo y quiero ser feliz junto a el , aunque tenga que empezar desde cero , aunque mas que nada eso es lo que mas queria , dejar mis obligaciones como princesa y comenzar una nueva vida en algun otro lugar , eso me fascinaria , y ahora mi sueño va a ser verdad._

_No tuve que pensarlo mucho , estaba muy contenta y acepte en seguida dejandome guiar por mi corazon , ¿Si voy a extrañar a mis padres? , la verdad es que si , ya que fueron las personas que me dieron la vida , pero ya no puedo seguir sacrificando mi felicidad por ellos , se que sus deseos no son egoistas , todo lo hacen por el pueblo asi que son buenas personas , pero yo no puedo seguir con la farsa de fingir querer ser una princesa modelo y nunca poder refutarles , ya me canse de eso y siempre fingir algo que no soy , es por eso que me ire con Gakupo en busca de un mejor futuro , por lo cual si voy a estar triste es porque voy a dejar a mis amigas y amigos , para nunca jamas verlos , me pregunto si estaran enfadados conmigo por no haberlos visitado durante este tiempo (2 dias) , espero que no ya que les tengo mucha estima_

_Gakupo me dijo que me esperaria alli abajo , pero yo tuve que insistirle que me espere fuera del palacio puesto que alguien podria verlo y arruinar el plan de escape , entonces me comento que nos encontrariamos a cierta hora afuera del palacio , yo me iria a escondidas y el traera algo en que poder movilizarnos , lo mas probable es que traiga un carruaje o algo para que podamos irnos aunque sea un poco mas alejados de este lugar , mis amigas me ayudaron a alistar unas cuantas ropas , ellas insistieron en que lleve una que otra de muy buena calidad ya que cuando haga falta puedo venderla y comprar ropa mas normal a cambio de esa ; supuse que me seria muy util asi que acepte rapidamente mientras metia todas mis cosas en la maleta_

_De alguna forma , sentia como si mis amigas tramaran algo , ya que estaban muy apresuradas , saliendo y entrando de mi habitacion ,no sabia que es lo que hacian pero no me moleste en preguntar , hasta que de la nada veia como ellas estaban con una sonrisa , una gran sonrisa por cierto , y me miraban con unas maletas en las manos , estaba confundida , eran maletas de mas , no entendia mucho la situacion , hasta que Teto me explico que ella queria acompañarme en el viaje , puesto que ella solo habia conservado su trabajo para estar cerca de mi porque me queria mucho y sabia que yo iba a sufrir si estaba sola , las demas me miraron y me dieron un abrazo , otra vez las lagrimas dominaron sobre mi e inevitablemente comenze a llorar de alegria._

_¡Ellas iban a acompañarme! ; ahora si todo marchaba de maravilla , la la la la vida es maravillosa , mis amigas se rieron por mi comportamiento infatil y estuvimos abrazadas un buen rato , un lindo abrazo grupal , estaba muy conmovida por lo que ellas hacian por mi , ahora podia seguir mi vida con mis amigas y el amor de mi vida , eso era lo mejor del mundo ; nunca en mi vida pense que podria llegar a este extremo de felicidad , todas estabamos sonrientes , por una nueva vida que nos alumbra , eso es lo que nosotras queriamos , una nueva oportunidad de ser realmente nosotras , oh perdon , creo que hablo por mi misma ; pero bueno , se que ellas saben que yo pienso asi y me aprecian por eso , los unicos que no me aprecian por ser yo son mis padres._

_Mis padres no se van a enterar de nada , ya que va a ser algo rapido , puesto que Gakupo ya viene en 10min , es demasiado veloz como para que impidan que me vaya , el carruaje que Gakupo traera ya me explicaron mis amigas ya que ellas quisieron darme la sorpresa junto a Gakupo , puesto que el ya sabia que ellas querian venir conmigo ya que Meiko ayudo a Gakupo a escapar de los guardias y Teto y Haku lo guiaron hasta un lugar seguro donde nadie le encontrara , y asi fue ;mis amigas me comentaron que ese carruaje nos dejara en un paradero , y ahi podremos seguir con nuestro destino , pagando nuestros pasajes en el carruaje con destino al lugar que nosotros queramos ; no es muy caro asi que si se puede hacer , Gakupo ha reunido el dinero suficiente como para cumplir su cometido_

_La hora ya se esta acercando , me estaba poniendo nerviosa , preparandome para un nuevo y mejor futuro , no sabria a donde iremos , pero si estoy con el estare bien y feliz , solo quiero salir de esta prision que por tantos años de mi juventud me ha tenido encerrada ; quiero escapar , esa es la verdad sobre mi , quiero escapar de mis obligaciones de princesa aunque eso me haga irresponsable no me importaria si tuvera opcion y unos padres diferentes ; pero lamentablemente no fue asi y me obligada a nacer con la idea de ser infeliz y cumplir ordenes , cuando salga de aqui me sentire distinta y diferente , como si ya hubiese realizado mi mas grande meta , aunque ya se que tengo ya muchas otras con el pasar del tiempo ; ¡Aun asi estoy muy emocionada!_

_Mis amigas me daban palabras de confianza , mientras que yo esperaba en la ventana a que Gakupo apareciera y me de como alguna señal de ya salir , ya queria salir , se que no debo ser egoista pero ya estaba apurando a Gakupo mentalmente , los segundos se volvieron mas lentos para mi , hasta que vi una cabeza pelimorada que me saluda cortesmente y me hacia una seña con la mano izquierda ; yo sonrei entusiasta , en la soga hecha de sabanas baje cuidadosamente mientras que mis amigas se fijaban de que la soga de sabanas no se soltaran de la pata de madera de la cama ; Gakupo me recibio en sus brazos ,se sentia tan bien tenerlo cerca mio , lo extrañaba , ¿Que mas podia decir? ; lo amo y por eso lo extrañe tanto_

_Luego mis amigas bajaron con las maletas , lo cual fue algo audaz de su parte , Gakupo me tomo de la mano y me beso en los labios rapidamente , yo me quede quieta y muy sonrojada , ¡Me habia tomado por sorpresa!, mis amigas se rieron eso en silencio ya que lo vi en sus caras , de seguro que van a ponerme muy sonrojada cuando hablemos sobre algo , ya que sacaran los temas que incluyan a Gakupo y me haran sentir nerviosa , como toda amiga que le gusta fastidiarte con tu novio ; habia un hombre de cabellos blancos , no era viejo , era joven y de ojos rojizos , creo que tenia algun parentesco con Haku ya que se quedaron hablando un rato mientras subiamos las maletas , ella se veia muy feliz con el , me pregunto si yo tambien me veo asi con Gakupo... ¡Despues le preguntare a Haku porque ahora tengo que subir al carruaje antes de que mis padres se den cuenta de que me fui!_

_Oi claramente como los caballos comenzaban a moverse, caminando , y luego ya trotando ; tome una bocanada de aire , como lo que fue mi hogar se estaba separando de mi , tendre varios recuerdos de ese lugar , pero primero debia yo buscar lo que era mejor para mi y no era en ese lugar , sino junto a Gakupo , pensando en eso me acerque a el y me acurruque en su hombro , tenia mucho sueño , tendria que dormir , ademas para llegar al sitio donde tendriamos que pagar otro viaje mas faltaban horas , no habia ninguna molestia en que me acurrucara al lado de el , pero note que se habi sonrojado mientras mis amigas se reian en secreto , estaba muy cansada asi que no le di importa alguna , pero antes de quedarme profundamente dormida senti que una mano calida acaricio mi mejilla._

* * *

Despues de unas horas

-Una aguamarina reposa en el hombro del pelimorado mientras este la miraba muy sonrojado , este era el unico despierto puesto que la pelicastaña , la peliblanca y la pelirroja se encontraban en las misma situacion que Miku , aunque Meiko y Haku estaban durmiendo por el alcohol que habian tomado a escondidas de Teto durante el viaje. Entonces el carruaje dejo de moverse lo cual indicaba que habian llegado a su destino

-"O..Oi Miku.. despierta..."-decia el pelimorado zamaqueando un poco a la aguamarina que tenia a su lado mientras que esta despertaba de su profundo sueño lentamente sin antes golpearlo a Gakupo con un puerro por haberla despertado , ya que ella siempre se levanta de mal humor

-"E..Eh... ¿Gakupo , que sucede?"-pregunto la aguamarina al ver como el pelimorado se iba a un rinconcito oscuro del carruaje a llorar como niño pequeño , ella estaba confundida y se acerco a el sintiendo mucha curiosidad mientras que las demas recien se despertaban dando uno que otro bostezo y con mirada soñolenta para luego ver la escena -" Ven , Gaku Gaku Gaku , tengo una berenjena..."-decia la aguamarina tratando al pelimorado como si fuera un puerro y este respondio al instante pues acepto la berenjena alegremente

-"Oh , que lindo es estar enamorado..."-murmuro Meiko un poco ebria y lo que dijo llamo la atencion de Miku y Gakupo fomentando que se sonrojaran un poco , la pelicastaña se rio por eso y bajo del carruaje seguida por las demas amigas dejando a la aguamarina y al pelimorado solos

-"Am.. eto.. creo que deberiamos bajar..."-comento la aguamarina sonrojada por el anterior comentario de Meiko y un poco nerviosa por estar con Gakupo a solas -"V..Vamos , bajemos..."- dijo la aguamarina con una sonrisa encantadora hacia el pelimorado el cual asintio alegre y se levanto del suelo

-"Vamos princesa"-le dijo el pelimorado con una sonrisa amigable , la aguamarina solo miro hacia otro lado por ese comentario y dejo que Gakupo bajara del carruaje primero , ella fruncio un poco por lo que le dijo Gakupo ya que ella queria olvidarse de la vida de ser una princesa consentida a pesar que no era asi

-"N..Nee... Gakupo no me llames princesa..."-dijo la aguamarina con una voz debil , el pelimorado se sorprendio un poco por lo que le dijo la aguamarina y le dio una sonrisa sincera que provoco que las mejillas de ella le ardieran mientras el le miraba a los ojos tiernamente

-"No te llamaba princesa por tu titulo , sino porque para mi siempre seras mi princesa"-respondio el pelimorado un poco agraciado , luego antes de que la aguamarina bajara el se acerco y recargo su peso en sus manos que estaban colocadas en la pared de metal del carruaje para acercarse lentamente a los labios de ella.

-Miku no demostro resistencia alguna , sus labios se juntaron suavemente como siempre lo hacian , la sangre de los dos hervia debido a el sonrojo que poseian , la aguamarina correspondio el beso con timidez , eso agracio al pelimorado , luego este lamio suavemente el labio de ella , ella no estaba muy segura si debian hacer eso ahi pero abrio la boca dispuesta , el no titubeo y metio su lengua juguetona en la boca de la aguamarina , la sujeto del menton para que el beso frances sea mas facil de hacer , la aguamarina estaba disfrutando de como las lenguas se enredaban entre si , se sentia bien hacer eso , y luego comenzaron a jadear , ya que estaban yendo rapido puesto que no tenian mucho tiempo , hasta que escucharon como alguien se aclaraba la garganta atras del pelimorado.

-La aguamarina supuso que una de sus amigas , la mas probable seria Meiko , ella se separo de Gakupo lentamente , y los dos muy avegonzados de que alguien les haya visto haciendo esto , el pelimorado se volteo dejando a la luz quien era la persona que los habia visto , pero no solo era una sorpresa sino varias , no solo una persona los habia visto , sino mas , y no eran las personas que Miku sospechaba , aunque Gakupo sabia sobre ellos no se le ocurrio que aquellas personas les podrian estar viendo.

-"Mmm... Lo siento ¿Interrumpimos?"-pregunto un pelirrojo con una sonrisa picara refiriendose a las cosas que ellos dos estaban haciendo -" Cuanto tiempo sin verte Miku..."-comento aquel joven con una sonrisa animosa alegre por volver a ver a su amiga

-"¡Miku te extrañamos tanto! "-grito un peliazul de la nada -" ¿Porque no nos dijistes que tenias novio?"-pregunto el reclamandole a la aguamarina mientras que ella se quedaba casi muda por volver a ver , ya que penso que ya no volveria a ver a sus queridos amigos

-"Veo que se estaban divirtiendo , lamento que ellos los interrumpieran"-dijo el pelicastaño con lentes negros que daba la imagen de un profesor de primaria , quien miraba muy curioso a los dos amantes con ganas de que Miku le cuente todo con lujo y detalles

-"H...Hola Miku..."-contesto un pelicastaño que se encontraba detras de todos y no les dejaban ver bien a la aguamarina -" ¡Haganse a un lado!" - grito el tan energetico como siempre haciendo reir a la aguamarina , pero luego esta se callo de pronto puesto recordo que todos habian visto aquella escena que le era un poco vergonzosa a ella y lo peor fue que lo vio Meito , quien se le habia confesado hace poco tiempo

-"C..Chicos... "-exclamo la aguamarina contenta de tenerlos presente y soltando unas lagrimas de alegria para luego razonar con la logica -" ¿Que hacen aqui?"-pregunto ella un poco confundida e intrigada en la respuesta , puesto que sabia que nadie mas estaba enterado sobre huir del palacio excepto sus amigas y es muy poco probable que ellas hayan divulgado el secreto

-"Woah , asi es como nos recibes"-respondio el peliazul con los brazos cruzados y actuando muy infantil de broma , la aguamarina se rio ante la respuesta que le habia dado Kaito , Miku estaba muy feliz porque sus amigos la habian ido a despedir cuando ella se vaya pero no sabia la razon

-"Es que.. "-empezo a contar la historia el pelirrojo -"Estabamos muy preocupados ya que no te veiamos , y empezamos a imaginarnos lo peor"-contaba el pelirrojo mientras la aguamarina escuchaba atentamente todo lo que le decia y se sentia un poco triste por haberlos preocupado de esa manera

-"Pero luego , el chico que esta a tu lado..."-decia el pelicastaño con anteojos negros recordando el nombre de este -"Gakupo..."- murmuro el recordando su nombre y el pelimorado le asintio amigablemente -" Gakupo vino y nos dijo que te irias del pueblo , todos nos habiamos quedado sorprendidos por la noticia"-dijo Kiyoteru

-"Y sin mucho pensarlo , tomamos nuestras cosas y decidimos venir contigo"-dijo el pelicastaño alegre mientras le daba un abrazo a su amiga y todos se acercaban para darle un abrazo grupal el cual la asfixiaba comicamente y provocaba unos pequeños celos en Gakupo

-"Ya ya , es demasiado cariño..."-dijo el pelimorado separando a todos de la aguamarina -" Miku , ¿Sigues viva?"-pregunto el pelimorado a lo que la aguamarina le asintio levemente y el sonrio -"Ah , entonces estas bien..."-comento el ya que a la pobre de ella la habian apachurrado en el abrazo grupal

-"No mori.. por suerte"-dijo ella con una mirada acusadora ante sus amigos-"Algun dia de estos causaran mi muerte..."-dijo la aguamarina en un falso lloriqueo infantil el cual hizo reir a los demas por el comportamiento de ella , luego a lo lejos se diviso a Meiko haciendo una seña con la mano , lo cual indicaba que ya habian comprado el siguiente viaje tan deseado

-"Bueno chicos vamos..."-dijo el peliazul muy emocionado mientras los demas le seguian y la aguamarina los miraba extrañada por lo que Kaito dijo pues hablo en plural como si todos fueran a ir , ya que la aguamarina no entendio mucho de la explicacion que estos le habian dado a ella pero opto por seguir y preguntarle al pelimorado mas tarde , pero antes de eso el pelimorado la llamo a ella para hablar algo en privado , cosa que Miku capto rapido y obedecio

-"Y bueno... eto.. ¿Como has estado?"-pregunto la aguamarina tratando de hacer la conversacion mas amena y menos incomoda , ya que ella sabia muy bien de que tema iban a hablar , un tema que ella preferiria evitar pero tiene que hacerle frente o quizas alguien pueda salir herido sentimentalmente

-"Pues bien..."-respondio el pelicastaño fresco y rapido , el tenia muchas cosas en que pensar y despues de la escena que vio solo sabia que debia hacer una cosa-"Miku... lamento haberte...lamento haberte besado por sorpresa aquella vez ; no sabia que estaba saliendo con nadie"-le dijo el pelicastaño con la cabeza hacia abajo , como si se sintiera realmente mal por haber hecho eso a pesar de que le gusto

_Oh Meito si supieras la verdad detras de todo_

_Pues no estaba saliendo con nadie_

_¡Pero obviamente no te puedo decir que pasaba en ese entonces!_

-Ella penso las cosas bien antes de decirlas , cualquier error podia ser mas grande de lo que creia , una vez hecho esto ya estaba lista para combinar la mentira con la verdad -"Debi habertelo dicho... ¡Pero no por eso fue que deje de ir , fueron por otras circunstancias!"-exclamo ella intentando que todo quedara claro entre Meito y ella misma

-"Lo se no te preocupes"-le respondio el pelicostaño cortesmente , la aguamarina se confundio al escuchar esto puesto que no sabia que todo el pueblo se habia enterado , aunque en realidad no era asi , Meito al ver la cara de complejidad de Miku sobre el asunto tuve que explicarle con detalle -"Gakupo.. perdon , tu novio nos conto sobre eso , dijo que no habia sido culpa tuya ya que lo que tu mas querias era venir a visitarnos a nosotros"-dijo Meito con una sonrisa ya que se sentia un poco conmovido porque ella queria ir con el y los demas-"Dijo tambien que todo era culpa de el

-"Ah , entonces ya lo sabes..."-murmuro ella apenas audible para los oidos del pelicastaño, el asintio lentamente , la aguamarina sospecho que de seguro Gakupo no les habia contado toda la historia asi que prefirio quedarse callada antes de que se entere de algo mas , algo que no debe ser dicho

-"Miku... sobre la vez que me confese... no tienes porque decirme nada..."-le dijo el mirandola a los ojos y sorprendiendola un poco -"Ya se que tu corazon pertenece a alguien mas , pero en serio me gustabas y por eso te bese sin medir las consecuencias"-le conto el al respecto, la aguamarina se sonrojo un poco pero le sonrio como amiga

-"No te preocupes , no pasa nada respecto a eso"-respondio la aguamarina con una sonrisa alegre que provoco que el pelicastaño se sonrojara un poco , la aguamarina penso que el tenia fiebre asi que le pregunto sobre su estado -"¿Estas bien?"- dijo ella con voz ingenua y Meito le asintio rapidamente

-"Si solo es que.. eh olvidalo"-dijo el riendose -"Bien Miku , creo que desde ahora seremos vecinos , me voy adelantando ¿ok?"-dijo el pelicastaño para luego apresurar el paso e irse al lado caminando con sus amigos mientras que la aguamarina se quedaba tratando de procesar lo que el le habia dicho sobre ser vecinos

-Miku comenzo a pensar sobre eso de lo que le dijo Meito y tambien lo que habia dicho Kaito , ella penso que quizas el peliazul se habia confundido al hablar ya que le parecia imposible que ellos fueran en su travesia acompañandola , seria algo muy fantastico de cuentos de hada , asi que con curiosidad se acerco al pelimorado para preguntarle al respecto

-"Nee.. No entendi mucho de lo que paso... "-le susurro la aguamarina al pelimorado llamando su atencion -" ¿Me explicas?"-pregunto ella con la cara de un cachorrito cosa que derretia el corazon de cualquiera y el de Gakupo no fue la excepcion , un poco ruborizado por la linda carita que habia puesto Miku

-"Pues veras..."-decia el pensando en algun modo de explicarle bien las cosas a Miku y que no haya malentendidos -"Los llame a ellos porque sabia que eran tus amigos..."-comenzo a explicar el -"Y luego de un tema a otro surgio la idea de que vengan con nosotros..."-finalizo el

-"Ah ya veo ... "-dijo la aguamarina caminando hasta el siguiente carruaje como si nada hasta que -"¿¡Espera que?!"-exclamo la aguamarina muy impactada por la noticia pero invetiblemente feliz , su vida estaba yendo de bien en mejor , abrazo fuertemente a Gakupo y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla por el gesto tan gentil -"Te amo , baka"-le dijo ella a lo que el pelimorado se sonrojo mucho y la jalo de la cintura para darle un rapido y tierno beso en los labios

-"Te amo , mocosa"-le dijo el pelimorado sacandole la lengua juguetonamente a la aguamarina mientras que ella le devolvio el mismo gesto infantilmente , y asi estuvieron un buen tiempo molestandose el uno al otro incluyendo en el carruaje ; como el primer dia que se conocieron

_Y ahora si..._

_Un cuento de hadas comienza_

* * *

**xD adiccion a los happy endings**

**Aun falta un capi mas *O***

**Ahora si...**

**preparen que sus padres no esten en casa**

**el proximo capitulo...**

**Lemmon! XD**


	8. Sólo tú y yo

_Uhhh estaba muy emocionada pero tambien cansada , el viaje habia sido demasiado largo , ademas que a cada rato Gakupo se molestaba porque los chicos me abrazaban mucho , debo decir que me abrazaban mas de lo normal como si quisieran probar algo o a alguien , bueno eso no importa mucho ya que para que Gakupo no me ignore le di un beso en la mejilla a lo que a los 3 segundos el se sonrojo mucho y todos se quedaron callados , para luego comenzar a hacer bulla otra vez , en fin estuvimos un buen rato asi , creo que Meito se lleva muy bien con Teto , me pregunto si habra algo entre ellos uhhh... ; en cambio Meiko no ha dejado de golpear a Akaito con su botella de sake , creo que es porque Akaito la molesta bastante , diciendole "amorcito" y cosas asi que hacen enojar a cualquiera , es que ella no es el tipo de chica dificil aunque no lo crean._

_Haku es muy timida , asi que prefirio quedarse callada mientras todos conversabamos alegremente , iiba a conversar con ella para que no este aburrida pero me di cuenta de que Kiyoteru se adelanto a mis pensamientos , si uno se lo imagina yo creo que Haku y Kiyoteru harian una bonita pareja , los dons son muy tranquilos y un poco timidos , y bueno ; Kaito como siempre estaba abrazandome y hablandome de helado , pero en secreto tenia tomado de la mano a Gakupo para que no se moleste de la nada , por suerte eso me funciono y no me ignoro ; el viaje fue muy divertido , esta vez nadie se quedo dormido ya que siempre habia algo de que hablar , me pregunto como estaran mis padres , es dificil de creer pero los extraño un poco , bueno, simplemente su presencia , ya que cuando abrian la boca era simplemente para llamarme la atencion o ordenarme algo , aun asi eso no quiere decir que no los quiera._

_Estoy un poco aliviada , sintio que mi vida ahora ha dado el giro correcto , lejos de ser obligada a cumplir los deseos de otros , y poder cumplir los mios ; al final me quedare con Gakupo y despues de un tiempo formaremos una familia , me pregunto si mis padres ya se habran dado cuenta de que hui del palacio ; espero que no , pero bueno , no pueden hacer nada en las tierras de Len ya que un rey no puede interferir en el reino ajeno ; ¿No se los mencione? , nos fuimos al reino de Len para una vida mejor , el no sabe que estoy en sus tierras ya que a lo mas seguro ya estaria en otro palacio con miles de sirvientes y una habitacion de lujo , yo no quiero eso , quiero una vida normal como la de todos , tampoco pido una casa en mal estado , solo algo un poco mas humilde y menos ostentoso._

_Cuando llegamos a cierto lugar para desembarcar , todos salimos tranquilos sin hacer alboroto , hasta que luego Kaito y Akaito se pusiero a jugar con las maletas , un juego que ellos inventaron llamado "maletazos" , si es lo que estan pensando pues si la respuesta es afirmativa , el juego consistia en golpearse con las maletas y el que aguante mas gana , por suerte cuando estos dos estaban a punto de quedarse inconscientes , Meiko les dio un poco de su sake para aliviar las heridas y de paso tomaron un poco para avivarse ; asi son ellos de infantiles , aunque debo confesar que me divirtio viendo como se golpeaban como idiotas ; despues de eso buscamos un lugar donde poder pasar la noche ya que ya era un poco tarde y tendriamos que encontrar un techo rapido._

_Pasamos un rato caminando y de paso viendo y admirando el pueblo , esta muy bien cuidado y todas las personas de ahi son muy felices y alegres , "que divertido va a ser vivir alli" - es lo que cruzaba por mi mente en esos momentos , de un momento a otro Gakupo me dio un tierno beso en la mejilla que provoco que mi cara fuera dominada por el rubor , creo que era que estaba muy feliz por haber huido conmigo , me conmovio un poco eso y lo mire con una sonrisa , ibamos a darnos otro beso pero fuimos interrumpidos ya que sentimos como todas las miradas se colaban sobre nosotros , volteamos un poco la cabeza y ¡Deyabü! , otra vez nos acosaban con la mirada para ver todo lo que haciamos y con cara juguetona entre pícara , por Dios.. pero que amigos tengo._

_Al poco tiempo , de tanto deambular a todos ya nos dolian los pies , o bueno mas a mi , ya que no estaba muy acostumbrada a caminar tanto porque siempre ando en carruaje y eso , una vida de princesa ¿Eh? ; pero por suerte encontramos un hotel , se veia muy hospitalario y hogareño , comenzó a llover así que no dudamos en entrar y preguntar por las habitaciones y también por el precio , no costaba mucho , sin embargo ; las habitaciones solo incluían una cama , yo no tendria problemas de dormir con Gakupo en la misma cama , me pondría nerviosa pero solo eso , pero las demás... creo que ellas si estan en un pequeño problema; aun así no se quejaron , creo que van a hacer que los chicos duerman en el suelo , ajajaj , así son ellas , y por eso las quiero mucho._

_Todos se organizaron , obviamente yo compartiré habitación con Gakupo , Meiko tuvo que compartirla con Akaito , Teto con Meito y Haku con Kiyoteru , el suertudo de Kaito no durmió con nadie más , asi que él disfrutará más espacio en la cama ; bien por él . Me cambié las prendas de vestir a una cómodo vestido negro algo transparente y con toques de rosado para dormir , me parece que cuando salí del baño Gakupo se sonrojo un poco , ¿Me veía sexy o qué? , jajaja no no , imposible , la palabra "sexy" y yo no somos amigas , y mucho menos aliadas. Nunca podré ser eso que mis padres querían , ya que si tuviera el don de serlo , ya hace mucho tiempo que me hubiera casado , a menos que quizás mi subconsciente lo hizo a propósito para no realizar algo que yo no quería._

_Bueno bueno , me acosté en la cama , creo que Gakupo estaba pensando en algo ya que lo veia distraído , mirando de un lugar a otro mi cuerpo , preferí quedarme callada , quizás el estaba más nervioso de lo que yo pensaba por dormir junto a mí , eso sería muy tierno , aunque en su mirada veía todo lo contrario , era extraño , como si deseara algo de mí , ya he visto esa mirada anteriores veces , y siempre es cuando me besa o ... hace otras cosas , ¿Acaso querrá hacer una de esas cosas hoy? ; mm me pregunto , aunque no tendría ningún problema si lo intenta , es más , no lo detendré si quiere hacer algo conmigo más que un beso ; estaría muy feliz._

_Le sonreí y parece que eso le devolvió de su mundo , se acerco a mí y me besó en los labios suavemente , y luego se colocó sobre mí , estaba muy roja ya que sabía que es lo que iba a hacerme , hace ya un tiempo que no haciamos esas cosas , creo que estaba un poco avergonzada ya que estar en un lugar ajeno y al lado de personas donde podrían escucharnos , aunque claro , eso nunca detiene a Gakupo , espero que después de darle el gusto de tocarme algún día hagamos "eso" que siempre las parejas les encanta , ir al parque.. no suena nada especial pero por alguna razón pareciese que es lo único que importa entre las parejas ya que siempre hablan de ello , y bueno según lo que me explicaron mis amigos debe ser algo muy divertido._

_Nos quedamos viendonos , hipnotizados entre nuestras miradas , sus ojos morados que me encantaban se atraían con los mios , además , estoy segura que ya hace un tiempo habré visto esa mirada en algún sitio , como un recuerdo de mi infancia , luego comencé a sospechar que Gakupo posiblemente lo haya conocido antes , puesto que seria la razon de porque me parece tan familiar su mirada , como un antiguo amor o algo asi.. pero que yo recuerde solo he tenido un amor antes que Gakupo , aquel niño pelimorado que me salvó la vida y... Ah.. ahora entiendo... con que ese era Gakupo , que idiota fui ¿Como no me dí cuenta? , no pude evitar querer darle un beso en los labios ya que me habia dado cuenta que desde muy pequeña le habia amado_

_Él correspondió ese beso anhelado y luego nos separamos para tomar un poco de aire y darnos otro beso más , su mirada , su cabello , sus manos alrededor de mi cuerpo , todo eso me dominaban de una forma que no podia explicar , pero me gustaba ; comence a preguntarme a mí misma si Gakupo me recordaba , si se acordaba de la pequeña e ingenua niña que salvo de ser arrollada , creo que no , sino me hubiese dicho algo antes , pero aun asi queria comprobarlo , asi que separé mi cabeza un poco antes de tiempo , le mire a los ojos mientras el jugaba con mi cabello ya que se dio cuenta de que yo tenia algo importante que decirle , me sonrio animosamente para que suelte las palabras , y luego le dije..._

-"G...Gackupo... tu por casualidad... ¿me recuerdas...?"-pregunto la aguamarina con un poco de dolor en la voz si la respuesta era negatuva , y luego esta se dio cuenta que habia confundido al pelimorado -"Eto.. quise decir que.. eh.. tú.. ya me conocias antes asi que.. solo queria ver si me recordabas..."-murmuro ella apenas audible para los oidos de él

-"Ah te referias a eso..."-dijo el pelimorado con una sonrisa divertida mientras que la aguamarina le miraba con curiosidad -"Baka , desde el primer momento en que te vi supe que eras esa niñita que salvé , no tienes porque preguntarmelo tan triste" -le respondio el dandole un suave beso en la mejilla y mirandole directamente

-"E.. ¿Entonces porque no me dijistes nada?"-pregunto ella muy intrigada por las razones en el que el pelimorado no le habia dicho nada al respecto , Gakupo le sonrio y se acerco al rostro de ella , a unos pocos centimetros de sus labios y mirandola con ternura

-"Es porque queria ver si tu te dabas cuenta de eso , y ahora veo que si ..."-le dijo él para acercarse a ella y darle un agradable beso en los labios , que provoco que ella se sonrojara mucho -"Miku.."-ronroneo al oido de esta produciendo que ella se estremeciera un poco por la sensual voz del pelimorado

-"¿S...Si..?"-pregunto la aguamarina un tanto nerviosa , la mirada deseosa de Gakupo la ponian de esa manera , pero estaba feliz que le mirara de esa forma , se sentia afortunada de tenerlo a su lado , a la persona que realmente amaba , ya que al fin de cuentas lograra tener un futuro con el , lo que ella tanto habia anhelado como cualquier otra chica , solo que la vida de Miku era especial por ser princesa.

-"Podemos..."-hizo una pausa él para luego aclarar un poco la garganta , la aguamarina notó como Gakupo se ponía algo apenado , lo cual a ella le dió mucha curiosidad y puso atención completamente esperando intrigada a que el termine la oración -" ¿Podemos... hacer 'eso'...?"-pregunto el pelimorado con una sonrisa pícara y con un leve rubor en las mejillas

-"¿Hacer eso...?"-murmuraba la aguamarina tratando de recordar el doble sentido que le daba el pelimorado , confundió las cosas totalmente , puesto que una vez los chicos le explicaron de forma incorrecta que era 'eso' para no destruir la inocencia de Miku , asi que le sonrió contenta y le dijo con una voz sutil -"Bueno bueno , pero mañana iremos al parque..."-y luego soltó una pequeña risita

-"¿Eh...? ¿Parque?..."-trataba de pensar el pelimorado como demonios la aguamarina pudo confundir hacer el amor con ir al parque , era algo que no le cuadraba para nada , y ademas que Miku no haría bromas sobre eso ya que ella siempre se pone nerviosa por el tema , no era la reacción que el esperaba y menos la respuesta ; se quedó como piedra paralizada intentando descifrar la mente de ella que tan compleja le parecía por el simple hecho de una distorsión en los significados ; después de pensar mucho se percató que Miku se estaba quedando dormida , así que el decidió explicarle a ella correctamente que es hacer 'eso' antes de que caiga en los brazos de Morfeo -" Despierta..."-susurro el suavemente a la oreja de ella lo cual la despertó del poco sueño que poseía de inmediato

-"¿Ah..? ¿Que sucede...?"-pregunto ella a lo que el pelimorado no pudo evitar mirarla con ternura , se acercó a los labios de ella y no dudó en besarla , un suave y delicado beso , a la aguamarina no le tomó mucho tiempo para corresponder , se separaron lentamente , mirándose a los ojos cariñosamente contentos con la presencia del uno y del otro.

-"Voy a enseñarte... que es 'eso' "-le susurro el lujuriosamente , lo mismo se veía en los ojos de este , Miku no comprendió mucho , a pesar de que en un parpadeo sintió como la lengua audaz del pelimorado entró velozmente en la cavidad bucal de ella , indagando todo , cada rincón , absolutamente todo , aunque ese lugar ya era muy bien conocido por el , enredó su lengua con la de la aguamarina , ésta no dudo en seguirle el juego , sin embargo , ella iba un poco más lento que él ; dado que Gakupo tenía más experiencia en esos temas.

-Inevitablemente la aguamarina jadeó primero que el pelimorado , la lengua que salía y entraba de la boca de ella , las respiraciones agitándose poco a poco y los dedos entrelazados , todo era un ambiente tan tierno y romántico , el amor que se tenían era infinito , y eso en besos y caricias lo demostraban ; sus caras estaban totalmente ruborizadas , la primera razón vendría a ser por lo que están haciendo y la segunda por la falta de aire , un pequeño hilo de saliva escapó por la boca de la aguamarina , quien no se resistía para nada , es más , ella lo estaba disfrutando tanto como Gakupo , cada momento con él , era mágico para ella , y soñaba con que nunca se termine eso.

-Obviamente , Gakupo comenzó a avanzar por el cuerpo de la aguamarina , y a eso un se refiere que empezó a dejarle las famosas marcas del beso francés en su cuello , la aguamarina no pudo evitar dar un leve suspiro por cada mordida que el pelimorado le hacía , las manos de él se paseaban alrededor de la cintura de esta , y Miku tenia sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su amado , quedando muy cerca del rostro de el ; se volvieron a besar fogosamente y luego pasó a la oreja de ella y comenzo a morderla y lamerla suavemente para no ocasionarle dolor sino placer ; la aguamarina no tuvo protesta alguna , le gustaba que Gakupo hiciese eso , aunque en su mente se veia a si misma un poco avergonzada entregarse de esa forma pero luego aclaraba sus pensamientos con un "si esto es amor todo estara bien" , no sabiendo hasta donde serian capaces de llegar

-Una extraña electricidad recorria el cuerpo de la aguamarina por cada mordida o lamida que Gakupo le haga en el cuello u oreja ; algo que circulaba en su cuerpo rapidamente repartiando el gozo que sentia por esos minusculos toques , se sentia muy apenada por eso , ya que ya hace días que no se sentia asi , Gakupo se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando ella , dio una pequeña risita un poco burlona por la actitud inocente de esta , y luego se deshizo de la parte superior del vestidito que ella llevaba para poder dormir ; pero ya no le serviria para eso , el sosten que contenia el pecho de la aguamarina quedo a la luz , Gakupo sonrio y Miku se mostro muy sorprendida ya que la tomo desprevenida , pero no era algo que no haya visto o tocado antes el pelimorado , asi que no estaba tan apenada como te estas imaginando .

-Ella se acercó al pelimorado y le dio un delicado beso en los labios , dejando claro que estaba ansiosa , por primera vez Miku deseaba algo , queria que Gakupo la tocara y la mimara , no solo por el placer que obviamente sentia , sino que tambien era la idea de ser amada por la persona que amas , un sueño sin fin ; el pelimorado sonrio lujuriosamente despues del corto beso que le dio ella y la hizo sentar sobre la cintura de él ; quedando los dos mirandose a los ojos , las manos de el paseaban por la espalda de esta cuidadosamente , trataba de 'conquistar' el corazon de su amada antes de comenzar a quitarle la ropa , se besaron apasionadamente un poco más ; el pelimorado aprovechó mientras que el beso duraba y los dos jadeaban sincronizadamente , procedio a retirarle el sosten lentamente para que Miku sienta como se le era retirada y sea consciente de eso , dandole a entender que su pecho ya se encontraba desnudo

-"G..Gakupo..."-murmuraba la aguamarina muy sonrojada por las acciones que el pelimorado hacia , con una sonrisa despreocupada el le beso , Miku lo rodeo del cuello y acepto el beso correspondiendolo , con sus lenguas bailando una danza caliente y sensual , volviendo aquel inocente beso en un poco más obsceno.

-"No te preocupes..."-decia el pelimorado mientras se separaba de ella para luego apreciar el pecho de la aguamarina -"...Seré delicado..."-susurró el apenas audible , la aguamarina no pudo procesar mucho porque al instante él comenzó a masajear el pecho de ella y a lamerlo ,sacandole unos leves gemidos a ella por lo que le estaba haciendo

-"Ah.. Gakupo.. Mn.. esper.. ah..."-gemia la aguamarina levemente y entrecortada no sabiendo que decirle al pelimorado , ya que ninguna oracion con sentido salia de su cabeza , solo podia sentir como aquella electricidad la dominaba por completo y controlaba su cuerpo quien pedia mas

-Gakupo estuvo un buen rato masajeando y de paso dejo mordiscos en el pecho de ella , signos de que planeaba hacerla suya y solamente de él , el pelimorado no podia evitar mirar a la aguamarina quien gemia adorablemente segun el , sus gemidos leves eran melodiosos por la hermosa voz que poseia , a él le gustaba que gimiese su nombre una y otra vez ; en busca de darle un mayor placer la empujo dejandola debajo de ella , sus miradas se cruzaron , Miku intento adivinar que es lo que estaba pensando el pelimorado , hasta que sintio como una mano se metia por mas debajo de su vestido , quitandoselo completamente y dejandola en bragas solamente , la aguamarina se sonrojo avergonzada del color del tomate y el sonrio , la continuo besando suavemente en el pecho , y poco a poco se acercó a la intimidad de esta , para despues acariciarla y sentir a la perfeccion como se humedecía.

-"¡Mh..Ah...!.. ¡G..Gaku...! "-gemia la aguamarina mas fuerte por la combinacion de sensaciones que le daba el pelimorado a esta , era imposible no disfrutarlo , ella se sentia muy apenada por lo que estaba haciendo con él , de alguna forma sabia como el placer y la lujuria dominaban su cuerpo , y a la vez tambien era lo mismo con Gakupo , quien empezaba a sentirse y mostrarse excitado viendo como ella gemía del gozo.

-Las manos de él se metieron en la ropa interior de esta , sin pedir permiso comenzo a penetrar falsamente con sus dos dedos en el sexo que yacia húmedo ; se le escapó un gemido agudo a la aguamarina , cosa que complació al pelimorado , se acerco a ella y la beso vehemente mientras que sus dedos salian y entraban dentro de ella generando un gran placer inevitable , Miku daba gemidos ahogados ya que la lengua del pelimorado interrumpia , era una sensacion refrescante y nostalgica para ella quien no habia sentido asi en unos dias pero su cuerpo ya se habia acostumbrado a que Gakupo le muestre 'algo nuevo' a diario , ella no pudo detenerse y se corrio a la vez que los dedos del pelimorado entraban fuertemente.

-"Oh Miku..."-decia el mientras sacaba sus dedos y lamia la dulce miel proveniente de la aguamarina con una mirada hambrienta -"...Parece que te gusto mucho ¿no?..."-pregunto el irónicamente mientras lamia sus dedos con tal delicadeza y sensualidad que hipnotizaba a la aguamarina -"Creo que es hora de darte el mejor placer posible..."-dijo el para luego acercarse mas a ella y besarla suavemente en los labios y con mucho cariño le acaricio la mejilla

-"G...Gakupo..."-murmuro sonrojada ella pero agradada con el gesto que este le hizo , sin saber mucho a lo que se referia , pero luego vio que se alejaba un poco de ella asi que penso que quizas por ese dia ya habian terminado , ya que su mente no daba a tanto para imaginar lo que el pelimorado estaba planeando

-El pelimorado rapidamente se quito la ropa de encima y se bajo el cierre , era la hora de la verdad , el momento que las seguidoras de este fic estaban esperando tanto ; Miku estaba a punto de perder su virginidad , pero no sabia que iba a pasar , Gakupo estaba decidido a ser lo mas delicado con ella para no hacerle daño y evitarle el dolor , ya que en todo primera vez duele , vio a Miku quien se encontraba aun esperando a Gakupo , sin saber ella del porque se deshizo un poco de su ropa permitio que el se acercara , el le miro picaramente y ansioso , le dio un beso y se coloco encima de ella ; en ese mismo momento no dudó en quitarle las bragas , lo unico de ropa que le quedaba ; y su miebro eréctil entró rapidamente en ella ,muy entusiasmado por la idea de estar dentro de ella

Miku abrio los ojos como platos , le dolia y le agradaba, era el pero dolor en el mundo pero tambien en el mejor placer , los gemidos escapaban de sus dulces y rojos labios , Gakupo intentaba aliviarla a besos cálidos para que se acostumbre a la extraña sensación, la cual se trataba de que por fin su barrera habia sido irrumpida y se llenaba aquel vacío ; la aguamarina gemía mas alto cuando sintio que el pelimorado queria moverse un poco , lo hacia despacio pero eso no implicaba que no le provocase dolor a ella , era su primera vez , por lo menos unos 10 segundos de ese terrible dolor que trata de opacar al dulce gozo de sentirlo dentro suyo.

-"¡Ah...duele...! ¡Gakupo... me duele...! ¡Para... ah..."-gemia la aguamarina a la vez que una pequeña lagrima caia por debajo de su ojo , Gakupo al ver esto se detuvo y se quedo quieto , le daba besos para tratar de parar su llanto , el no queria verla llorar , solo queria reclamar el cuerpo de su ser amado como suyo y de nadie más ; Miku se incorporo lentamente , su respiracion se volvio un poco mas calmada que cuando estaba llorando , miro al pelimorado a los ojos quien estaba esperando alguna señal para poder volver a moverse dentro de ella , la aguamarina apenas controlando un poco las reacciones de su cuerpo rodeo el cuello del pelimorado , se acerco y le dio un inocente y dulce beso , dandole el mensaje e que podia seguir haciendola suya

-"Esta vez no me detendré... "-confesó el pelimorado sabiendo que iba a sentirse demasiado bien y feliz como por si alguna razon Miku quiere detenerlo no se iba a poder , la aguamarin acepto las condiciones que le dio él y le sonrió , dandole permiso totalmente , el pelimorado comenzó a moverse suave , solo por si podia ocasionarle un poco de dolor a ella fue cuidadoso

-La aguamarina no podia contenerse , mientras mas se aceleraban los movimientos mas le gustaba y sentia satisfaccion , su mismo cuerpo le pedía más por aquella sensacion nueva que experimentaba con Gakupo , se sentia realmente bien , era algo que no podia evitarlo , hacerlo con la persona que uno ama es como un cuento de hadas , y asi era para ellos dos , no dejaron de mirarse a los ojos , pensando en ese momento tan deseado y pecaminoso , extrañaban tener sus cuerpo juntos ya que tuvieron que pasar muchas cosas para ello , pero ahora un buen destino les aguardaba , un destino que incluya que los dos esten juntos.

-Las emboscadas aumentaban y aumentaban de rapidez , podria decirse que Gakupo era experto en el tema y lo hacia bien , Miku no podia contener lo que sentia y su cuerpo lo liberaba en gemidos , aunque trataa de retenerlos un poco ya que podrian despertar a alguien y ahi si estarian en serios problemas ; sin embargo , la aguamarina recordaba las palabras del pelimorado que no se detendria por nada del mundo , ya que ella sabia muy bien que el sentia tan bien como ella , y claramente ella sabia que sin ninguna duda ella tampoco queria que eso se detenga ; las estocadas eran más y más profundas , la aguamarina queria mas y no se avergonzo a pedirlo en un gemido ; el pelimorado le dio lo que ella pidio , ya solo unas estocadas mas y ya... solo un poco y terminaba corriendose dentro de ella , igualmente sucedia con Miku.

-"¡Ahh...! ¡G...Gakupo..."-gimio la aguamarina arqueando la espalda del placer sosteniendo firmemente del cuello del pelimorado con otra mano entrelazando sus dedos con la mano de él -"¡..Q..Quema...!-gimió ella sintiendo como él se corria y esparcia su semilla dentro de su cuerpo , era demasiada satisfacción para ser expresado en palabras

-"¡...Miku...!"-gruñó el pelimorado sintiendo un gran placer , la beso con ternura , y la miró a los ojos , a aquellos ojos que habian visto muchas cosas ese dia , él no queria , pero ya debia dejar a la aguamarina descansar , despues de terminar de correrse en ella salio lentamente apreciando todos los segundos que estuvo dentro de la aguamarina , la amaba , es por eso que se sentia de esa manera , sonrio para si mismo , viendo como la aguamarina estaba totalmente agotada , se recosto a su lado , y con una sonrisa pícara notó como ella aun seguia despierta pero cansada.

_Despues de hacer supuestamente 'eso' con Gakupo , mi cuerpo se sentia muy satisfecho pero requeria descansar , era como si hubiera corrido la maratón por asi decirlo , es una sensacion totalmente nueva y que te hace sentir de maravilla , me alegro que haya sido con la persona que amaba , es tan lindo conmigo , aunque por un momento no supe que hacer ya que me dolia demasiado , lo bueno es que con el pasar de los segundos el dolor disminuia y luego ya no se notaba , ademas que la mezcla de dolor y placer era única , por suerte pude aliviar el dolor con el placer de tener a Gakupo dentro mio , era tan extraño , ¡Me siento toda una mujer! , pero debo confesar que estaba un poco asustada al principio , bueno , ya sabia que si era con Gakupo no habia nada de que temer._

_Por alguna razon me ha dado insomnio , creo que tambien a Gakupo , asi que nos quedamos viendonos el uno al otro ; estaba todo muy bien compartiendo miradas con el , hasta que senti como su mano se paseaba de mi cintura a mi espalda , me quede un poco impactada , ya que todavia no queria volver a hacerlo puesto que aun me dolia , vi como el sonreia pícaramente , eso me hizo sospechar aun mas que el queria hacer eso conmigo , no sabia como decirle que no planeaba que no queria hacerlo , queria dormirme pero con su mirada clavada en mi no podia hacerlo , la lujuria se apoderaba de la mirada de Gakupo , cosa que me desesperaba un poco dado que quizas iba a terminar debajo de el otra vez gimiendo por más , no es que no me gustara pero aun me siento un poco avergonzada porque el me haya visto así._

-"Eh... eh.. G..Gakupo..."-decia la aguamarina a una muy poca distancia de él , ya que la cama era para uno y estaban recostados mirandose el uno al otro , el pelimorado segui saboreando con sus manos las curvas perfectas del cuerpo desnudo que poseia la aguamarina

-"¿Sabes algo Miku?"-pregunto el sin quitar su sonrisita en su rostro y la mirada descarada -"Me he contenido contigo para no hacerte daño..."-decia el mientras seguia sus manos entre la cadera y la espalda , lo que Miku temia es que de la cadera pasen a una zona un poco mas abajo , ella estaba muy agotada

-"E...Eh eto... Gakupo yo...no me siento muy bien como..."-trataba de explicarse la aguamarina intentado que el pelimorado no se enojase con su respuesta confundiendolo con rechazo , la aguamarina trataba de pensar con claridad pero sintio un suave beso en la frente por parte de Gakupo

-"Baka , solo estaba molestandote"-le dijo el riendose un poco mientras que la aguamarina se daba cuenta y hacia puchero -"Se que aun te duele asi que esperaremos hasta mañana para hacerlo de nuevo"-le comento Gakupo a lo cual Miku asintio inmediatamente , se acurruco en los brazos del pelimorado y lo miro a los ojos

-"Oyasuminasai baka"-dijo la aguamarina mientras que el pelimorado la rodeaba en sus brazos , este sonrio ampliamente y le dio un suave beso , para luego los dos juntos caer en los brazos de Morfeo

_Te quiero..._

_¡A pesar de que seas un idiota a veces!_

_¡Te amo!_

* * *

**n.n espero que les haya gustado el final**

**Dios la familia como fastidia y las clases tmb no me han dejado subir muchos capis T-T**

**Ahhh intentare subir lo mas rapido que pueda ok n.n?**

**Ahora cumpliré con lo prometido y haré un fic de MikuxZeito y luego un MikuxKiyoteru XD**

**aqui voy *O*!**


End file.
